My Sanctuary
by Cloud Above the Moon
Summary: Inuyasha's finally chosen. Kagome knows she can't leave, despite the hurt. Now everything's been inverted. Up is down. Sesshomaru is being somewhat civil. Kagome is traveling with a fluffy white dog who's not at all what he seems.
1. Chapter 1

First Chapter to My Sanctuary, redone! I hope you guys like this version! :) It has the same plot line and everything, just made.... better. Haha. So, here you guys go. :) Review?

Chapter One – The Difference.

The Feudal Era, Japan.

Sometimes Kagome wondered why she bothered. But somewhere in that huge heart of hers, she found it in her to care for Inuyasha. But she supposed that everyone deserved a second chance. Inuyasha was on his thirty-seventh. And everyone knew he was cutting it close. She wandered aimlessly near Edo, reminding herself that Inuyasha said he would be back by around noon. The sun and the wind played with her hair, brushing it in front of her face. She needed a hair cut. Her uniform, classic as ever, was blown by the wind as well, but the warm summer breeze hardly bothered her. She looked up toward the sun. Almost straight above her, just a little past noon. She frowned, and sat under a large tree on the brink of the forest. She knew he was probably... Ugh, she didn't want to think about it. It even sounded ugly in her thoughts. One thing Kagome disliked. Dwelling on bad things. It never helped a situation, it usually just made the prospect of making it better all the more hard to consider. She took a deep breath, and sighed all of the bad out, leaning back on the tall grass, which waved in a way that sounded like soft whispering to her ears.

The silence was broken by a voice calling her name from a far distance away. "Kagome, are you there?"

"Under the tree, silly." Kagome sat up and waved, smiling at her friend. Sango smiled and walked over, dropping her Hiraikotsu on the ground next to her. Kirara mewled in her arms, jumping onto Kagome's lap, purring. She petted the cat demon gently. "What's going on?"

"Just Miroku, trying to grab me again. I swear the next time he does that he'll wake up with a bruise in the shape of my Hiraikotsu. Kagome grinned, knowing that even though Sango threatened, she almost rarely delivered on her threats.

"Does he have a red mark on his face again?" Kagome asked, giving Sango a look.

The demon slayer blushed. "Of course he does!" Kirara made a sneezing noise, staring pointedly at Sango. She blushed again before leaning back on the ground, arms behind her head. "Anyway, what are you doing out here?"

Kagome shrugged. "Just waiting for Inuyasha to get back." She sounded somewhat uncomfortable. "You seen him?" A familiar tug on her soul she refused to acknowledge brushed at her senses.

Sango furrowed her brow, letting more concern for Kagome out than she meant. She knew what kind of man Inuyasha was, if you could call him that. He was a dog, and he didn't deserve Kagome one bit. "I haven't." His recent escapades with Kikyo flashed through her head.

Kagome translated her face with grim certainty, her heart dropping into her stomach in an instant. "Kikyo?" She felt anger and betrayal bubble up through her emotions.

Sango stood up, pulling Kagome up with her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You know I'm always here for you, right?" Sango whispered, staring into Kagome's eyes.

The priestess in question closed her eyes for a moment, as if preparing herself. "I know, Sango. Thank you." Kagome nodded.

Sango frowned, grabbing her Hiraikotsu, and clutching it tightly. Kagome's pain and suffering needed to end. Now. "But... How are we going to find him?"

Kagome made a noise in her throat. "You know that Kikyo has a part of my soul, right?" Sango nodded. "Well, whenever I'm near Kikyo, I can feel that part of my soul calling to me. Like a radar on her, if that's what you wanna call it." Kagome sniffed, trying to push back tears. Kirara growled and transformed, following Kagome and Inuyasha's scent, which led into a darker part of the forest. Sango jumped onto Kirara, and left a hand out to Kagome to take. She did, and swung up onto Kirara's back. They flew through the forest, making not a sound, and the feeling of Kagome's partly complete soul seemed to multiply as they went deeper, the empty sensation making her want to howl at the world like a wolf. The feeling got stronger and stronger until they reached a small clearing, partly shadowed. Kikyo and Inuyasha were in the middle of a heavy make out session, but Kagome heard his ragged whisper to her. He'd told her he loved her. His arms were wrapped intimately around Kikyo, the same arms that she'd found almost perfect safety in. She slid off of Kirara, who was growling darkly at the clay priestess, whose dark soulless eyes seemed as if they were in a different place.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha had jumped back from Kikyo as if he didn't do anything. Kikyo acted as if she didn't care. She probably didn't.

"Kagome, I-" Inuyasha spread his hands wide.

No, Inuyasha." Kagome cut him off, her heart feeling like it was being ripped slowly. "Don't start this. I just can't take it anymore. You can try to choose me over Kikyo, but we both know that Kikyo holds your heart." Her tears were barely concealed under the surface, refusing to show that kind of weakness to him. After all the abuse, all the "can't you move faster?" and "you're so weak!", she just wanted it to stop.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, and his eyes widened. _Kagome, don't do this. I... Kikyo... It wasn't... _He knew what he thought was a lie.

"I have to get away from you. Don't try to stop me from leaving. My heart was yours for a while. Now I'm taking the pieces back. If Shippo's damaged in **any **way, I'll make sure you don't wake up for a while. Or you can go to Hell with Kikyo." Kagome sounded icy, and ferociously angry. Sango laid a hand on her shoulder, this time in comfort. Inuyasha's eyes stayed wide. He couldn't believe Kagome had said what she just did. She couldn't mean it. She just couldn't.

"Kagome.... You're leaving?" Sango's voice almost convinced her not to go. She was like a sister.

Kagome hugged Sango in her arms. "I'll be back." She leaned back, looked into her eyes and nodded. "Kikyo; don't think you can go on living with that part of my soul for too much longer. Because I'm coming back for it, whether you _**live **_or not."

Kikyo glared at Kagome, her dead eyes just barely letting a spark of light through.

"Goodbye, Sango." Kagome said. She patted Kirara on the head. "I'll miss you Kirara." She walked out of the forest, a sense of grisly pride welling in her. She'd finally ended that pain that Inuyasha kept stringing along for her. Wonderfully sweet one day, and totally uncaring and rude the next. The nice days were when Kagome thought that Inuyasha was changing, but then the days where he was worse, she just hoped for the nicer Inuyasha to come back, starting a cycle of hope and breakdown. Kagome found Shippo and Miroku sitting on a blanket near the well, her overstuffed backpack leaning against it. Shippo glanced up and ran to her, up into her open arms. She hugged him close, realizing that this would be the last time she saw him for a long time.

"Kagome, are you okay?" He asked her, his ever close bond to her showing.

"Not exactly. Inuyasha's being Inuyasha. I have to leave for a while." Kagome answered, pushing strands of hair from his face. "You have to be strong for me, I'll come back for you."

"But Kagome, why can't I come with you?" Shippo cried, tears forming at the edges of his eyes. She wiped them away.

"I don't want you to get hurt, but when I'm strong enough to protect myself and you, I'll come get you and take you with me." Kagome murmured. "Until then, you must stay with him." Miroku watched silently, sadness in his face.

Shippo sniffed and nodded sadly. "I'll wait for you. Promise you're gonna come back."

Kagome lifted her pinky finger to Shippo's and linked it with his. "I promise." She murmured.

"I love you, momma." Kagome broke into tears, and hugged Shippo close to her chest. That was the first time he'd called her momma.

"I love you too, Shippo. My baby." Shippo started crying too, burying his face in her neck. She patted him slowly, pushing tears back again. She went to Miroku, and hugged him gently. His eyes were soft as he took Shippo from Kagome's arms.

"Thank you, Miroku." He nodded. "I'm going to get stronger, and get that missing part of my soul back." He handed her the infamous yellow backpack, which she took.

"I hope you are safe where you're going." Miroku said softly, as Shippo had fallen asleep, tears still wet on his cheeks. He sniffed occasionally. Kagome brushed the tears away lightly, giving him a last glance before walking down the road, away from Edo, and away from her past. She didn't look back, for fear of losing control of her emotions, and just breaking down before she could even get out of their sight. She would miss them terribly. Like losing her family. But, she'd see them again. Right? Fate couldn't be that cruel.

End of Chapter One – The Difference.

A/N – So, I hope you guys like this version better. 'Cause I do. Haha. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Alright, here you guys go, the updated version of Chapter 2!

Chapter Two – A New Friend.

The sun was disappearing under the horizon in a beautiful clash of orange, pink, and the purplish blue of the clouds; as if it were giving all of it's energy to make the day longer. Kagome walked slowly along a dirt-grass road, her feet dreading every single step. She'd stopped a few times to eat and drink, but besides that it was a slow going walk, away from Edo, away from everything and everyone she knew. The clouds had moved in and day was succumbing to night when she decided to stop. Kagome drew her bow and arrow, just in case as she walked slowly into an empty clearing. She scanned the area with her pure energy, deeming that no demons were near her. Or people for that matter, besides a small village about two miles away. But the amount of food in her backpack was enough for her to survive on for about three weeks or so. She had some gold coins from their travels, but she'd left about half of them with Miroku and Sango. So by the time she ran out, she should probably be near a village.

After she'd scanned the area, she began setting up a small campsite, just for the night. The tedious process was slower, due to her being on her own, but after doing the same thing for years, she knew what she was doing. The sun had set all the way and it was dark by the time she finished. Heaving a great sigh as she sat down, she stared up at the sky. In the quiet of the early night, she felt oddly at peace as she looked at the stars and the moon. The night was the one time she found peace. A sanctuary from all the world. In some ways, night caused less pain than the day did, and for that Kagome was calm. Pulling a fruit from her pack, she ate silently, sharing no words to the warm silent night air.

Something near Kagome pulsated. She jumped, and looked to the source of the pulse. A slight glow emanated from the opening of the bag. Kagome reached inside and dug around for a moment until her fingers brushed against the source, and it sent a jolt through her system. The secret item she'd brought with her. A piece of the Shikon No Tama. It wasn't large, but it was formidable. Enough to have demons after her by late morning tomorrow. She gazed at it as it sparkled with a faint purple light under the silver moon. She needed a way to protect it, and herself from any demons after the Jewel. She rolled it around in her hand as she mulled it over. The Jewel was born into her body at birth, right? The light above her head went off. Her other hand went to her side, where a scar still remained from the first time the Jewel had been extracted from her body. Her fingers traced it; then she pulled a dagger from her bag. Kaede had given it to her a while back. _Anything for the safety of the Jewel and the people that live in this time. And for my time. This is going to hurt. _Kagome thought. She closed her eyes tightly and raised the blade's tip to the scar. Putting pressure on the blade, she cut into her skin, drawing about an inch long incision down her side. She dropped the blade, wiping the blood off on the grass first, then lit a small fire to it, so no demons would smell her. The Jewel was next. She grabbed it and gently pressed it into her body, effectively hiding it's aura while she hid her own. It didn't hurt so much, because the Jewel was pure, and made the wound heal faster. She watched carefully and removed her hand, letting the wound heal quickly on it's own, right in front of her eyes. She wiped blood off of her skin, then put the washcloth in the fire. Kaede had taught her that. She smiled as she remembered the elderly priestess. In the time she'd spent in Edo, Kaede's village, Kaede had taught her about all kinds of healing herbs and things about being a priestess. Even how to deal with people that wanted her help. She doused the fire, making sure not a whole lot of smoke was created. Kagome remembered the day that Kaede told her that her powers surpassed Kikyo's, and soon enough, Midoriko's. If she was stronger than Midoriko, wouldn't she have been able to take her soul back right then? No, Kaede explained. Her power was dormant, only used for the gravest of situations. Kagome had asked Kaede to keep it a secret from the others. She wasn't sure that she wanted everyone knowing she was a super powerful priestess. Even if she was a super powerful priestess, that didn't mean she knew how to use it, or even run very far without getting super tired. _Bleh. I need to get in shape. _

Kagome began formulating a plan for the next few months or so. While she was traveling, she would try to run to for at least half of the time. And when she stopped, she would practice her bow skills after lunch, even though she was a fair shot already. Sometime she'd need a tutor to teach her how to use a sword. Once, Sango had tried to teach her, but she'd done a pretty terrible job. But before any of that happened, she needed new clothes that would stand the test of time, rather than be ripped apart every three minutes of fighting. Small rips and tears, she could fix, but sometimes her whole outfit got stolen, or taken off. She sighed and shook her head, leaning back on the makeshift bed she'd made. Sleep soon overtook her, and she rolled on her side, bow strung in her hand.

~*~*~

The morning light was warm on Kagome's face when she awoke the next morning. Her bow was still clutched in her hands, and her dagger was still lying right next to her head. Dappled light shone through the leafy branches above her, and she winced as light hit her eyes. She stretched out on the ground, relishing in early morning air. Then a barrage of mental images, all of the people she'd left behind. Shippo's face stuck in her mind, tears forming in his eyes.

Kagome shook the memory off with some considerable effort. Then something brushed against the leaves in the undergrowth. Within a second, she drew her bow and aimed at the forest. She was silent, her eyes raking the bushes around her. The noise stopped, but Kagome kept her dagger close to her side as she put her things back into her backpack, scanning the area for any demonic auras, but found nothing. Just a few small animals. She dismissed it and started running toward the village, keeping close to the side to avoid unwanted attention.

About two hours later she reached the village, which was just opening for the morning. People stared at her strange clothing, but said nothing, for they recognized her in a way. She held the bow in her right hand, and kept her face cool, distant, but still smiling in a way.

As she approached the little stand, the shop-keep smiled, and bowed. "Hello. You are the famous priestess, are you not? How may I be of assistance?"

Kagome smiled. "I was wondering if you had a Priestess outfit and a set of black clothes. If it's not too much trouble." She nodded slightly.

"No problem at all." The shop-keep nodded, and turned around inside his stand. A few moments later, he returned with a Priestess outfit and the black set of clothes Kagome requested. He held them up for her to inspect. The black clothes were a pair of loose pants and a loose shirt. Kagome nodded her thanks, and began to hand the shop-keep some coins.

He looked at her, aghast. "Oh, no Priestess; keep your money. Consider it thanks for the work you have done." He said, bowing.

Kagome blinked. "In that case, I thank you greatly. And, if your village in any time is in trouble, ask for me. I'll be there to help." She nodded to the shop-keep and turned away, walking out of the village.

After using a family's shed to change clothes in, she sat under a tree on the edge of the village in her Priestess outfit. It felt somewhat nice to have clothes covering her whole body for once, and now men did not gawk at her scantily clad legs and body. She was just about to practice with her bow when she heard the bushes rustle again. Her dagger flashed in her hand, but she lowered it when she heard a whimper that sounded like a puppy. A small white puppy with fluffy ears and gold eyes limped out of the bushes. She tested it's aura, but it didn't seem evil, just hurt. And it was a demon. As it stepped fully out from the undergrowth, she noticed a large cut on it's leg, and bright red blood on it's white-silver fur. It whimpered again, nosing the wound.

It's eyes shone with an odd light. It seemed as if he knew what she was doing. "Come here, little one. It's all right." Kagome called softly, holding her arms out to it. It whimpered again, limping to her and up into her lap. She made a noise in the back of her throat as she inspected it's wound. He sniffed her hand as she dug around in her pack, looking for the right herbs. When she found the right ones, she looked to the dog, whose eyes seemed to catch the smallest rays of light and reflect them back, almost dazzling her.

"Where's your mother, baby?" Kagome asked the little puppy, rubbing under its chin.

It looked at her sadly through those strange golden eyes. Kagome knew then what had happened to the pup.

"I think you need a name." Kagome thought for a moment about names in general. "How about Makoto?" Kagome asked the pup.

It responded by dipping its head, way more understanding and wise than any other creature should have been. Then again, it was a demon. Who knows?

"Okay. Makoto it is, little one." Kagome smiled down at the dog. "Do you want to travel with me?"

Makoto seemed to give a doggish smile, before reaching up and licking her face. Kagome laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." She said; thanking the Gods that someone was able to be there with her every step of the way. Kagome felt a pang in her heart when she looked at Makoto's eyes. In them she saw close to the same color that Inuyasha's were. Makoto's, however, were more muted and mysterious. Wiser. Which, in comparison to Inuyasha, was somewhat rude, but there was just no way around it. The eyes glimmered like some ancient being, one that had lived through many sorrows and joys. Kagome marveled at him.

For the rest of the day, Kagome began to work on her skills. She ran from just past noon to about 1 o'clock or so she thought. Makoto would watch Kagome from the shade of the tree they had sat under before as she ran laps around a large field. He wasn't healed enough to run with her yet, but he would be soon. Makoto and Kagome ate lunch after that, and after a short break, Kagome began practicing her bow aim on a tree. She had a target set up on its thick trunk. Makoto, being a smart dog-demon, would snort every time she missed the bull's eye. Kagome rolled her eyes at him. As the sun went down, Kagome realized that she _would _get stronger, she _would_ show Inuyasha that she could do something right and be more powerful than him.

~*~*~

Inuyasha was alone in the Sacred Tree, thoughts swirling through his head. He still couldn't believe she'd left. It was so sudden, to him, anyway. With a pang of regret and sorrow that rang throughout him, he realized how he must look to Kagome. _I know we were never truly together...I should have at least honored her feelings, or said something about it. I never should have messed with Kikyo. I still care about her, but... I don't know anymore. I don't love her anymore. She's so cold, and Kagome was always so warm. Kikyo... She never showed any emotion; always kind of rude. I suppose Kagome could be that way sometimes, but she was never the way Kikyo was. _He remembered her legs around his waist when they ran. _Fuck.... I really screwed up, didn't I? _The sky offered no reprieve from his pain, the moon floating in the starry night sky, seeming cold and harsh to his eyes. _Wherever you are, Kagome. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _The words he'd neglected to say for so long now echoed throughout his head like a ringing bell. He didn't know, though, that his words were wasted. Deep, deep in his mind, he knew that she wasn't going to come back. She would move one. He knew she wasn't his anymore, to keep within his heart like a caged bird. In the future, she would be in someone else's arms, someone else's happiness. Inuyasha sighed heavily, remembering her hair waving in the breeze as she walked away, her scent blowing toward him. Soon though, his mind drifted, sleep slipping over him.

~*~*~

Makoto always seemed to keep Kagome near him no matter what. He was like her guardian. And he grew _fast._ In the first day that Kagome had found him, he'd grown just a little bit bigger.

Twilight enveloped the Japanese countryside, illuminating the hills with the last traces of a beautiful sunset. Strips of purple-blue clouds looked like they were thrown across the sky haphazardly. As the first few stars came out, Makoto took up a defensive position, so he could see and hear everything. _Time for spiritual exercises._ Kagome thought. She focused on her priestess abilities. All things that were goodness and purity. After a few moments of concentrating, Kagome opened her eyes. She sat in a quiet field. The tall grasses brushed against each other, creating a disjointed rhythm. In the very center of the field stood the Great Priestess Midoriko.

She smiled tenderly at Kagome. "Hello, dear Kagome." The woman said.

Kagome froze. "How do you know me?" She asked in bewilderment.

Midoriko just smiled again. "I've been watching you since the day you were born, Kagome."

"You… Have? Why?"

"Many dangers await you, Kagome. I am to teach you better in controlling your powers." Midoriko watched as the breeze played with the grass before parting from it. "You were calling me as well."

"I was?" Kagome was thoroughly confused.

"Yes. Your soul called to me." The Great Priestess answered, placing a hand over her own heart.

"Oh…" Kagome murmured.

"I need to teach you something Kagome." Midoriko was abruptly serious.

"What is it?" The young woman asked.

"You need to be able to create strong barriers to protect yourself against all kinds of demons. Even Naraku." Midoriko explained. "Just as you are able to extend your powers into your bow, you are not limited to just that. Many priestesses were able to prevent a demon from touching them by creating a field of energy to cover their skin. Some, like my self and Kikyo, are able to create barriers around themselves and others. I want you to try and extend your power onto your skin. Focus on directing your power into your hands, Kagome."

Kagome closed her eyes again, directing the flow of her power into her hands. Midoriko watched in satisfaction as Kagome's hands began to glow with a white gold light. (A/N I changed the color of Kagome's power because I just don't think pink suits her very well.)

"Very good, Kagome." Midoriko smiled encouragingly. "Now try all over your skin. The flow of energy shouldn't be much different than projecting it into your hands- You've got it!" the Priestess exclaimed as Kagome took on an almost glowing outline. She literally glowed at the edges.

"That was amazing! I didn't know I could do that!" Kagome was astonished as well.

"Now that you have mastered that, try a barrier." Midoriko was beaming.

"Okay." Kagome seemed excited to learn all she could do. She concentrated fiercely, and in moments, a barrier shimmered around her.

"Now, Kagome, pay attention. I'm going to attack the barrier. You need to stay focused so the barrier doesn't break." Midoriko pulled a sword out of its sheath and sliced at the barrier a few times. It held, not even trembling. Impressive; it takes a lot to protect yourself against a woman like Midoriko. "Good!"

The moon shone brightly, illuminating the field with an eerie silver glow. "Can I try something, Midoriko?"

Curiosity picked at Kagome's thoughts as an idea same to her. "Of course, Kagome, go ahead." The priestess agreed.

Kagome closed her eyes and let her power flow through her limbs and into every muscle and vein. She felt limitless as to what she could do. Midoriko watched Kagome as her entire body glowed for a moment, then stopped. She knew that Kagome was very powerful, but even Midoriko hadn't heard of anything like this before. Kagome was truly a special being.

When Kagome opened her eyes she saw Midoriko studying her with stunned interest. "Midoriko?"

"Kagome, you are amazing! My, with the help of someone powerful at your side, Naraku will be just a memory." Midoriko stared at the phenomenon that was the girl from the future.

Kagome grinned. "Wow."

Midoriko seemed to fade in and out of existence, like a fuzzy radio station. "Kagome. I must be going now."

"But why? I need you." The young priestess protested.

Midoriko took Kagome by the shoulders. "Promise me this, Kagome. When the time comes, do **not** hold back. Sympathy is not an option in a fight." She paused, fading again. The pressure on Kagome's shoulders was almost non existent. "And I promise you that you will find happiness. You **are **destined to have a happy ending. Never give up hope…" Midoriko smiled a last time before disappearing.

Kagome opened her eyes to an almost black sky and concerned gold eyes. They seemed to ask '_Are you alright?' _

The young woman smiled reassuringly at the dog. "Let's go to sleep, Makoto." Then they curled up on her mat and fell asleep, the embers of the fire dying in the cool night.

End Chapter 2 – A New Friend.

A/N – I know there were some confusing things going on in this chapter, so if you have any questions ask in PM or review and I will answer in the Author's Note Of Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – First off, I would like to thank all of my reviewers and readers!! You guys are amazing! I might/possibly/almost have an editor, as I don't have one yet. So anyway, I am quite happy that no one was confused or anything as far as I know. If you have _any_ questions whatsoever, feel free to ask me! I usually check my profile once a day, if possible. And, as I said before, Koga will make his appearance before Sesshomaru, but I will reveal that those that do not like Koga will not like this chapter… But to make it better, Sesshomaru is IN this chapter! *jumps up and down excitedly*…

Axel: You seriously need help…

Me: I know. *grins*

Axel: Uh… *edges away slowly*

Me: Anyway, now that I have no distractions… Oh, a Flower!! …Sorry.

Kagome: Will you hurry? Gawd… On To the Story.

Chapter 3 – Swords and…Food?

Kagome woke the next morning to Makoto's gold sunrise eyes shining down on her. He was sitting directly on her chest, knocking the breath out of her. Kagome smiled and shoved Makoto off easily, almost too easily. Until she remembered last night with Midoriko, and the things she had been taught.

The young woman stood up and stretched in the mottled sunlight. _I need an alternate way of protecting myself._ She thought. Kaede had given her a dagger, but she didn't really know how to use it that well except maybe a few stabs here and there. So, deciding a sword was the best choice, she gathered her things and began walking toward the village again. Makoto followed on silent paws, slightly behind her. The village was quiet, as the sun had just risen above the horizon. Maybe about seven, Kagome guessed; few were out and about except for a small number of farmers plowing their fields before the summer heat burned them and the crops. None of the shops were open yet, though she heard the villagers bustling around in their shops, readying for the day. It surprised her how much more advanced her senses were, compared to a human's senses.

"Well, Makoto? What should we do?" Kagome glanced down at the dog, smiling at him. He jerked his nose toward a field that currently wasn't being used. The priestess was once again bewildered by Makoto's ability to understand her, or anything for that matter at his age. "Sounds good to me." Kagome walked slowly toward the field, not worried about time. She had all the time in the world. The last traces of nighttime were trapped in long shadows that quickly grew shorter as the day grew longer. Kagome found a tree on the edge of the village; so she set up a target in the middle and began practicing while Makoto looked on with the bright eyes of his. _Thwack!_ The arrow struck the center of the target, burying the head about an inch into the tree. Kagome enjoyed the pull of muscle as she pulled the string taught, aiming with one finger on the edge of the arrow to steady it. _Thwack!_ She found it too easy to pull her bow, so she decided to test her strength. Stepping farther away from the tree, about a hundred feet, she planted her legs far apart, locked her left arm, notched an arrow, and pulled the string as far as she could without breaking the bow itself. Steadying her aim, Kagome loaded the arrow with power. The tip of the arrow glowed slightly; and then let the arrow loose. In a flash of blue, almost like lightning, the arrow flew in a considerable arc, but embedded itself in the tree with a loud thud. A wave of blue energy encircled the tree like a blanket, and disappeared. Kagome felt the power that now surrounded the tree. _A seal? I just sealed… a tree. Wonderful work, Kagome. _She thought to herself. _Still, it's better than nothing. _A flood of possibilities opened up as she went over the events in her head; but she was interrupted as she heard Makoto's throaty warning growl.

She turned around, faster than any human would have been able to do. A village farmer had stopped what he was doing to watch Kagome and had approached her. Makoto was crouched defensively about four feet away from the villager; who wore a surprised and slightly fearful expression.

"Hello there. Can I be of assistance?" Kagome asked the man politely. He tore his eyes from Makoto, and bowed stiffly.

"Priestess. I just wished to meet you and your… traveling companion." The villager gave Makoto a wary glance.

"Oh, this is Makoto. I am Kagome. And your name would be?" Kagome nodded her head kindly to the man.

"My name is Hakuro." The man seemed to relax a bit.

"Makoto, be nice." Kagome told her friend. He glanced up at her, seeming to shrug; then flopped down on the ground with a huff. The priestess smiled.

"Do you wish to watch, Hakuro?" Kagome asked the man. He nodded sheepishly, then bowed.

"It would be an honor, Lady Kagome."

Kagome turned then, and strung her bow, forgetting how strong she was for a moment. Taking her aim, she let the arrow fly with too much force. _Thwack!_ The bow snapped as the arrow was released, but somehow the arrow managed to hit dead center of the target. Kagome blinked a few times. Hakuro just watched with shocked and awed eyes, his mouth hanging open.

"Looks like I'll have to get a new bow as well, Makoto." She said, her brow furrowed. Makoto just snorted, amused.

"That was amazing, Lady Kagome!" Hakuro exclaimed. Kagome nodded her thanks to the man before looking around to the village square. A few villagers gazed from a distance. Some shops had opened in the short time of firing only three arrows.

"Well, I will be departing soon, Hakuro. I bid you a good season and farewell." Kagome nodded, then collected her target and two arrows from the tree. She left the third, the sealing arrow, in the tree. She hoped it would bring good fortune to the villagers, or at least peace of mind. Kagome smiled one last time at Hakuro, then left to the blacksmith's shop.

The blacksmith was a burly, hearty, man. His thick, muscled, arms told exactly how much work he had done, for they were bare to the elbows. He was quite tall, and wore a stained white apron. "Hello." Kagome offered politely.

The answering smile was a relief. "What can I do for you, Priestess?" His rough voice asked invitingly.

"Please, call me Kagome. I wish to purchase one of your swords and a bow if possible." Kagome said with a smile of her own.

The blacksmith seemed a bit surprised at her request, but agreed anyway. "Come with me, Pries- Kagome." He smiled apologetically, then led her into a separate room. It was filled with a fine assortment of swords and bows. "Feel free to look around."

Kagome smiled again and began browsing; and soon found a bow she liked. It was black; she picked it up and drew the string experimentally. It wasn't as easy as she expected, but she was able to draw it fully with a bit of effort. The blacksmith looked on in awe, that bow was exceptionally hard for even the most skillful of archers to draw, and she had drawn it with hardly any effort. She seemed to appreciate this bow greatly, as did her dog companion, so she kept it in one hand while she browsed the rest of the swords. The Priestess' dog companion gave the blacksmith a fleeting glance. It scared the life out of him. The so-called "dog's" eyes were like that of a human or a high ranking demon. They held wisdom beyond its years, and were filled with chilling understanding. The blacksmith quailed underneath the sharp gaze, looking away.

Meanwhile, Kagome smelled the man's fear. At first it had seemed like a strong, sour scent. Like that of darkness; and the man's heartbeat accelerated. She took a swift glance in the blacksmith's direction, but saw nothing wrong with him, until she caught Makoto staring at him. Makoto's eyes; the bright awareness in them. She returned her attention to the swords. "Makoto." She murmured. He looked up and gave a half grin. Kagome shrugged it off and looked at the swords in front of her; a pair of broadswords. Exactly the same, they were composed of a dark silver metal, and the handle was wrapped in white-gold material. Kagome reached out and touched them gently. They responded to her priestess abilities instantly, a gold spark ran up the blades, and disappeared. Using both her hands she picked up each blade; they had a slight curve to them, and on the backside of the blades, a nasty hook. Her power melded with the blade's own unique power, and Kagome smiled. These blades would do nicely.

"I'll take these." Kagome grinned at the blacksmith. "What's the price, blacksmith?"

The blacksmith, glancing wearily at Makoto, gave the price, and Kagome paid it, bowing graciously. "Thank you very much. I wish you prosperity." Kagome said and turned out of the room. She strapped the blades to her side, wondering who would teach her to swordfight, much less dual swordfight. She knew not whether there were any good swordsmen in the area. The thought escaped her however, when an aura made itself known. Wolfish… Koga? _Oh, great. Koga. _Kagome sighed heavily, not at all ready to deal with Koga so soon after… that.

The tornado Koga created whizzed through the village without a passing glance straight toward Kagome, stopping exactly about two feet in front of her. Brief amusement flashed in Kagome when she spotted Ginta and Hakkaku _very _far away. The leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe glanced worriedly around, sniffing the air. Makoto growled threateningly at him, snarling as if he were Kirara's size and not that of a large raccoon. Koga curled his lip at Makoto, and directed his attention to Kagome.

"Kagome, where's that mutt-face, Inutrasha? He's supposed to protect you! If he left you alone…" Koga threatened, taking Kagome's hands in his. It had been months since he saw her last. She had matured quite a bit. Her hair reached her bottom now, a slight wave to the ebony locks, and she now resembled a young woman than a teenager. Koga was more attracted to her now than ever, and more protective. Kagome gave him an uncomfortable glance.

"No, no Koga; I left him. I didn't want to be near him any longer." Kagome sighed, a melancholy expression clouding her features. Concern and a sense of pride welled up in Koga. _So she finally left that mutt after all. _He thought.

"What happened, Kagome?" Koga asked.

"Want to walk? It's a long story." Kagome retracted her hands from Koga's, and steeled herself. Koga nodded. "Well, about two and a half years ago, I found Inuyasha pinned to a tree. He'd been there for fifty years, because of the priestess Kikyo. See, they had loved each other once. But Naraku, still being the evil thing he was, disguised himself first as Inuyasha to steal the Shikon Jewel, and then as Kikyo to confuse the situation. Kikyo was wounded by Naraku while he was pretending to be Inuyasha, so afterwards, she died. But before she did, she got the Jewel back and sealed an unsuspecting and emotionally hurt Inuyasha. Then I came along. Apparently I'm a reincarnation of Kikyo. And I was born with the Jewel in my body; so when a demon attacked me near Inuyasha, it cut the Jewel out of my body. I unsealed Inuyasha, and he saved me. He saw my resemblance to Kikyo, and was drawn to me, as I was to him. A few days afterward, I accidentally shattered the Jewel. And about a month or two after that, Kikyo was recreated with a part of my soul. Since then, Inuyasha has not been able to completely stay with me or Kikyo. So when I found him with her for the millionth time, I left." Kagome finished, her shoulders sagging in defeat.

Koga was completely dumbfounded to say the least. "What a fucked up story. So he was with that clay woman…?" Koga trailed off, thinking. "That makes him a two-timing mutt! Even worse!" he growled. Kagome smiled sadly.

"In the meantime, I've gotten stronger. One day I'll be able to knock him out without a 'sit' command." Kagome smiled again at the thought of Inuyasha hitting the floor.

"I'll be there, Kagome. I want to see that." Koga couldn't shake off the worry he had for her. By this time, Ginta and Hakkaku had caught up with Koga. "What a stupid mutt."

"Hiya, Kagome! How's it going?" Ginta asked.

"What's up?" Hakkaku asked at the same time.

Kagome smiled at the wolves. "It's going okay, guys. Do you want to stay for dinner?" Kagome asked them. Makoto growled, not agreeing with the idea. "Oh, hush, Makoto." She said to her companion.

"Uh… Sure?" Koga answered Kagome hesitantly. She gave him a weird glance.

"Alright, come with me and Makoto." Kagome smiled and ran off. She was a lot quicker than everyone remembered, because she was off like a rocket toward the woods. Koga caught up to her, shock coloring his features. She looked exhilarated. In minutes, they had reached the small campsite. It was barely lunch time. Kagome laughed a clear, bell-laugh. Makoto barked in happiness, and licked Kagome's face as she sat down with Koga. She lay down on the grass, staring at the trees and the bright blue sky.

"When did you get so fast, Kagome?" Koga asked. She was as fast as a demon, but he detected no trace of it on her. Only her clean, entrancing scent.

"Last night. I learned how to do some amazing things with my powers, Koga." Kagome turned towards him, smiling. Makoto sat in between Kagome and Koga at her hips, growling quietly at Koga.

"And what is that?" Koga asked, pointing at Makoto.

Kagome grinned. "This is Makoto. He's my friend. Or protector; I'm not sure. He could be either." Kagome ruffled Makoto's fur, and he gave a doggish grin.

Koga, despite his dislike of the dog, smiled at Kagome. He gave the dog a funny look, and Makoto glowered in response. Kagome, Ginta, and Hakkaku all laughed. "I guess he just doesn't like you." Kagome snickered.

For the rest of the day, Kagome, Koga, Makoto, and Ginta and Hakkaku all rested and hung out, sharing stories and laughing. Kagome could barely believe it when the sun started to sink below the horizon. "Are you all hungry yet?" Kagome asked the boys and Makoto. They all eagerly responded. Kagome was happy to cook for someone again. As she handed the food out, Koga hesitated slightly. He wasn't used to having someone take care of him, and he had to struggle not to blush. Kagome rolled her eyes. Koga picked at it for a moment, and began eating with renewed vigor.

As night settled on the campsite, Ginta took watch while others slept. Except Koga; he watched Kagome from a distance, brooding. He knew that Kagome didn't want to be with him, but he was still protective of her. _She's a lot stronger than when we first met, and I wonder if she'll be able to handle demons like Inuyasha or Inuyasha himself- No! No matter how powerful Kagome gets, I won't let that mutt-face near her. He's caused her too much pain. _Soon, though, sleep claimed him. Peaceful light dreams flowed through his head, none of which including Inuyasha.

Kagome, however, did not have such a restful mind. Flash images of Inuyasha and Kikyo passed throughout her head, along with the sad faces of her friends before she left. Inuyasha's harsh voice exploded in her mind, demanding why she couldn't do anything right. Images of Naraku and murder, his incarnations. Fear slashed its way into her dream world. Kagome watched, helpless, as Naraku attacked the group.

In the real world, Koga awoke to the sound of Kagome thrashing in her bed. He was instantly at her side, shaking her shoulders in an attempt to rouse her. Concern washed over him like an ocean wave. "Kagome?" He whispered. Makoto growled, even though his eyes showed worry for her also. Kagome's breath came in short gasps.

"Ungh… Koga?" Kagome asked groggily, eyes opening wide. She blinked a few times.

"Are you alright? You were thrashing in your sleep." Koga still held her shoulders gently.

"I'm fine… I just need to take walk." Kagome murmured, looking shaken.

"Okay. Be safe." Koga severely considered following her, but she'd sense it. _She's strong, but in this state, she's vulnerable. Keep her safe, Makoto._ Koga thought.

Kagome breathed a heavy sigh. Tall grasses took on an unearthly light in the presence of the moon. They glinted, and caught the light, but when the wind blew, the grasses became almost invisible. Makoto followed her silently, his paws making virtually no noise. Kagome thought about Inuyasha, and pain sizzled up into her heart, it was the first time she had really dwelled on him since she'd left. A tear fell down her cheek. Makoto growled, seeming to say 'Pull your self together!' He jumped into her arms, taking up most of the space. She huffed slightly because he had gotten just a little bit bigger since this morning. "Soon I'll be jumping into your paws, Makoto." Kagome muttered, amused. Makoto rumbled, his form of a purr. The young woman sat down, unaware for the time being of the aura approaching.

Moonlight almost reflected off the crescent moon on his forehead, almost, but not quite. He liked to travel or just stroll in the moonlight. But he never told anyone. Something reached his senses; a priestess? Maybe that dead one. She annoyed him though; interfered too much. Of all the lowlifes, the dead resurrected were lower on his list than even Inuyasha. Wait- the scent reached him now, and he realized that she was very much alive. And there was a dog with her. He realized again that her power had multiplied a lot. She was the girl that had traveled with Inuyasha. She hadn't been much help to the group unless she used her arrows. She hadn't noticed him; ignorance would be her mistake tonight. Silver hair flashed as he raced towards her, turning to a blur.

Kagome froze; a demon was approaching her rapidly. It seemed somewhat familiar… She projected a barrier around herself and Makoto. Sesshomaru appeared in the clearing. She wasn't as ignorant as he had thought. Now he couldn't get closer than eight feet from her without harming himself. "Hello Sesshomaru." She dipped her head politely.

"Priestess." He sniffed. But Inuyasha's scent was nowhere to be found.

Kagome's brows pulled together but she shook it off. "Why were you coming near me? You have no reason to attack me."

Sesshomaru refused to answer a mere human's questions. "Why are you not traveling with _Inuyasha?_" He sneered at the name.

The Priestess shrugged. "Personal reasons. I suppose you would not tell me your life story if I asked it would you?"

"Tell this Sesshomaru." He ordered.

"Honestly, Sesshomaru, why do you even care? You'd rather have Inuyasha dead than over for dinner." She plopped down on the ground again, for she had stood when Sesshomaru had entered the clearing. Koga had appeared near the edge of the clearing now, unable to get closer. Kagome let the barrier drop. Koga was at her side instantly.

"I'm alright Koga." She said.

Sesshomaru felt the barrier dissipate, but did nothing, questioning his motives rather than killing that wench. He began walking away, cursing women to the ends of the earth because of his confusion around this woman. _Ugh, what kind of woman is she? _He thought.

***

Inuyasha sat in the very tree he had been pinned to for fifty years. _I'm such an idiot. _He told the starry skies. An apology wouldn't help this situation at all. Koga had come early that morning looking for Kagome. When he didn't find her, he left in a rage. Inuyasha knew then. _I'll follow Koga's scent to get to Kagome. Then I'll talk to her._ He promised himself, and then tried to go to sleep. But it didn't work. Instead he just stared at the sky until morning rose.

End of Chapter 3 – Swords and… Food?

A/N – Thank you all for reading!! I hope you stick around for Chapter 4! My poor fingers… too much typing. Ha-ha. Anyway, I hope to update _maybe _during this week. :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – So many reviews! I thank those reviewers, which would be:

Lerryn

purplefav

Sugar0o

Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn

SexyDemonGirl5000

Mistress Persephone

KagomeXInuyashafan 34

LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin

ladychris07

-Gasp- Dead Deer

And there were a few questions, so here you guys go! :)

1. Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku are sadly not going to travel with Kagome for much longer, just the next couple days or so. Kagome has to go on a 'journey' to get stronger and be able to talk about Inuyasha normally without sadness embedded in her thoughts; and Koga won't be much help the way he talks about Inuyasha all the time. I'm sorry if that disappoints, but it'll get better.

2. As for Sesshomaru not taking notice of Makoto, he did but I forgot to add that part and I apologize, it was about 1 in the morning, and my mind was a bit fuzzy. Just like Makoto!! Ha-ha, okay. Thanks again for the reviews.

There will be a lot happening in this Chapter, so be prepared! I'm sorry if it ends the way some of you would not like it to. It'll all work out in the end. Get ready for amazing confusing-ness. :] **I own nothing. **

Chapter 4 – Pardon Me?

After Sesshomaru had walked off, Kagome, Makoto, and Koga all retired to the campsite with Ginta and Hakkaku. Kagome watched the moon for a while, contemplating her life so far. _I'm eighteen. I just barely graduated high school with enough credits. And I almost forgot- I can time-travel through a well five hundred years in the past. Where demons and priestesses live a never-ending war; oh yeah, and I'm a priestess. I faced off with the most powerful demon in existence not two hours ago. Not to mention he hates me. Or… at least I think he does. Uh… maybe he hates me because I traveled with Inuyasha… If he hates me… I don't even know. What the hell? Why am I even thinking about him? …He's not bad-looking, if I do say so myself. Awesome hair… SHUT UP!!! You're an idiot! Thinking about Inuyasha's older brother?! _Kagome reprimanded herself. _…He has a nice a- NO! Bad Kagome! Distraction, distraction… Uh… kittens! Yes! They're so fluffy and cute! Just like that thing on Sesshomaru's shoulder… Damn. I can't stop thinking about him and his I'm-better-than-you attitude. Arrogant much? I think I'm going insane. Sesshomaru isn't hot; he doesn't have awesome hair, ugh… _Kagome sighed as she tried to stop thinking about him and more about the moon and the peace it brought her. The rays fell across her face and hair, illuminating her midnight black hair to smoky silver and her skin to a silver white color.

Koga watched Kagome from the corner of his eye. Her expressions shifted from cool reflection to self annoyed scrutiny back to that same cool expression again. Amusement filtered through Koga's thoughts as he wondered what caused her to show those expressions. Soon though, he succumbed to dreams.

In Kagome's dreams, too many men came and went. From Hojo to Inuyasha to Koga to…Sesshomaru? How strange. The man her thoughts lingered on was Inuyasha. He was the first man she had come to love and accept; but he was also the first one to refuse her love. Of course Koga would accept her love joyously, but he wasn't exactly her type. Too…she didn't even know. He just wasn't her type. Hojo…not no but Hell no; he was too obsessive. Sesshomaru; she didn't even know him, so why was he in her dreams? She had no idea. Stupid hot Sesshomaru, messing with her dreams.

* * *

Little did Kagome know Sesshomaru was having the same problem. In the Castle of The West, Sesshomaru brooded about all the women he had bedded in the past. None of them meant anything to him at all, just concubines he could use and then dispose of. The only things he cared about were his territory, Rin, Jaken, and his dead family. Inutaisho, his father, was one of the only beings to care about him when he was young. Sure, his youkai mother did, but she was hardly ever around. And when she was, it was just to argue with his father about having Izayoi in his father's quarters. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru's mother had been mated, but his father couldn't help himself against Izayoi, a human woman. In being with Izayoi, it had hurt Aida, Sesshomaru's mother, greatly. She'd left for about six months before returning. Sesshomaru had been left at the castle with his father and Izayoi. The only reason for Aida's return was to ensure her son's safety. He remembered when she had returned. Her cheeks were stained with wetness…

_"Sesshomaru, my darling, I bid you farewell. I am leaving to be away from your father for a while." Aida caressed her son's magenta striped cheek in a gesture of goodbye. When Aida said a while, she meant forever. Leaving one's mate was a very hard decision to make, but Aida found she could not be with a man that loved another woman. He had looked to be around the age of seventeen and had mastered the emotionless mask completely. _

_The Prince of the West nodded, seemingly unaffected by his mother's statement. In truth, he was surprised. He knew that she had suffered, but not this much. "Goodbye mother." _

_A few tears slid down her cheeks. "Goodbye, Sesshomaru. Be strong." She left before Inutaisho even noticed she was there…_

He then noticed some similarities between his father and his idiot of a brother, Inuyasha. For one, he could not seem to have enough women to love him. Two, he gave up the better of the women to the fleeting relationship to a shifty woman. Three, Inuyasha's demise was probably going to be caused by that dead woman Kikyo, as his father's was caused by Izayoi. Sesshomaru didn't know why the clay woman had been resurrected, it served no purpose; or why Inuyasha was attracted to her at all. Her scent was repulsive, like that of dirt, death, and the half-demon Naraku. She had spent a lot of her time alive and dead with that filthy thing before his demise. Why _anyone_, or anything would be attracted to the dark half-demon was beyond Sesshomaru.

Thinking about Inuyasha brought about his rag-tag group. A fox-demon, a demon slayer, a priest, a priestess, and a cat demon. The priestess Kagome that he had had a run in with not too long ago was not traveling with him, and he knew with some thought why. He just hadn't thought about it when he was questioning her. _She's grown a lot stronger since I last saw her. She had matured emotionally, and…damn it, physically as well. Where as she was awkward and klutzy a year ago, she is now fluid in her movements. That long wavy back hair…unlike most women, her hair is not dark brown, but true black. Izayoi's was dark brown. The curves she's acquired are no longer rigid as they were, but smooth and supple. You fool. Stop this madness; a human was my father's destiny, not mine. I shall not follow his path as my half brother has, doomed by loving a human. Wait…loving? Where are my thoughts going? I do not care for that priestess at all. _Sesshomaru cursed himself again before going to check on Rin in his gardens.

***

Kagome was awakened roughly by Makoto, who jumped on her quite violently. "Mmph, Makoto, get off me…" Kagome mumbled. He stared down at her, his eyes matching the golden dawn. The priestess sat up, and looked around. A few embers glowed, while Ginta and Hakkaku slept back to back against a tree. Koga sat on a log nearby, staring at the woods with a wary, suspicious expression. _Something's not right. It's too quiet out here. _Koga thought. No birds chirped or sang, and the forest held no rustling sounds whatsoever. Usually the forest would only become this quiet if a storm was brewing, but no clouds were on the horizon, the air didn't smell of wind or thunderstorms, or any type of storm. Rain wasn't on the air, it was going to be a beautiful summer day. But something was just off. Kagome and Makoto sensed it as well.

"Koga?" Kagome murmured. She held Makoto in her lap.

He turned. "Yeah?" His eyes held the same wary shadow as when he was watching the forest.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Those simple words explained everything she really asked. _What's going on? Why is it so quiet?_

"I'm not sure. It's just quiet…" Koga trailed off. "Is it alright if I stay another day? I don't like this." He asked worriedly.

Kagome sighed at his protective behavior, but agreed anyway. It would be good to have Koga here. He can hear much better than she can. Although anyone could hear a mouse crawl across the forest two miles away. After Ginta and Hakkaku woke, Kagome prepared breakfast for them.

The rest of the day held that same quietness, but everyone kind of got used to it. Hakkaku poked Ginta with a stick, but Ginta just took it and began chasing Hakkaku around like a child. In the end, Ginta and Hakkaku collapsed on each other tiredly trying to attack each other. Kagome laughed so hard she almost cried, but Koga seemed to hold back on laughter, still nervous about the silence. After lunch, Kagome approached Koga almost shyly.

"I know you can wield a sword and all, but would you be able to teach me a little bit?" She asked. Koga fell out of the tree he was sitting in to the ground.

"Do you have a sword?" Koga asked breathlessly. He was shocked that Kagome would want to wield a sword at all.

"Sure. Want to see?" Kagome laughed at Koga's apparent astonishment, and led him to her bag, where she pulled out a pair of dual swords. They were exactly the same. "So are you gonna teach me?" Kagome looked at him with hopeful eyes, and Koga couldn't resist.

"Alright, I'll teach you." Koga gave in.

Kagome jumped and embraced him strongly. Koga looped his arms around her waist, surprised again at her strength. "Thanks Koga!" She pulled back after a moment to Koga's dismay.

A few minutes later, they stood in the clearing Kagome had spoken to Sesshomaru in last night. "Show me your stance, then." Koga smiled, then gestured for her to begin. She tensed her body, up, moving instinctually to an acceptable stance. "Fist off, you need to tighten your stance up." Koga moved her arms and legs slightly. "Just like that."

Kagome and Koga practiced throughout the day, practice sparring. Makoto, Ginta, and Hakkaku looked on from a distance. Makoto glared more than watched. As night began to fall, Kagome announced that it was time for dinner. Afterward, the same silence fell over the group. The first star appeared; and Kagome sat next to Koga, something she didn't do normally. A fire cast long shadows around the camp that danced.

The priestess stiffened. "He's coming." She said, before standing and shouldering her bow. Koga glanced up, and followed her as she made her way to the clearing. Makoto fell in step beside her in her left side, and Koga on her right. Ginta and Hakkaku followed behind. Then Kagome sensed something else. "Sesshomaru?" His aura was near, not coming in her direct path, just slightly skirting the boundaries of her senses.

Inuyasha entered the clearing at that point. He seemed angry at the fact that Koga was there, and guilty when he looked at Kagome. He wasn't yelling yet, though; only seemed stunned. _She must've hidden her aura when she was around me._ Inuyasha thought as her aura saturated the surrounding area. The bow she held was different from her last, and she didn't look as… soft as she had a few days ago. Like she had hardened herself against him. He noticed the dual swords at her hip.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she nodded at him, like she knew he was coming.

"Hi, Kagome. You've changed a bit…" Inuyasha trailed off. There was a dog demon pup at her side, something he didn't understand. Its eyes freaked him out. The pup looked as if he knew everything about Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded again. She held a different manner around herself now. "Can I talk to you alone?" Inuyasha requested, giving Koga a meaningful glare.

"Sure." Kagome proceeded to walk away from the clearing and the camp, the demon pup following. It was about a third of Kirara's larger size.

As soon as they were out of Koga's hearing range, Inuyasha began talking. "Kagome, I am so, so, sorry. I didn't want this to happen!"

The woman in question shook her head. "If you didn't want it to happen, why did it?" Kagome was referring to Kikyo.

Inuyasha grimaced. "I…don't have an explanation for you."

"I thought so."

"Do you… Are you… Are you with Koga?" Inuyasha asked, fearing the answer.

"No." Kagome seemed appalled by his question.

He breathed a heavy sigh. "Why is it your business anyway?" Kagome asked, voice sharp.

"I just thought we'd make up after what happened a few days ago…" Inuyasha trailed off.

Kagome's answering rage made her aura explode wildly. "Do you really think that after all the hurt you put me through that I will go through it again? And for what; Naraku is dead! It's the Jewel shards we need to look for!" Kagome paused. "Oh, right, I'm the perfect _Jewel Detector!_" She narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha, expecting a response.

"… Kikyo's just…" Inuyasha trailed off.

"Dead?" Kagome's voice lost all emotion.

Inuyasha was afraid. Afraid he'd lose Kagome once and for all because of his stupid mistakes. And he was right. "Kagome… Please, listen to me."

"I am listening. Can you be happy with just one woman in your life that loves you? I'm tired if always being second best!" Kagome finally said, a tear slipping out of its prison. Inuyasha tried to reach for her, but she twisted away in a movement so fast even he couldn't catch her. Makoto growled thunderously, stepping in between her and Inuyasha. He shed his small form designed to cause deception and took his true form. A huge white dog stood magnificently in his place. The golden eyes that had scared others with their chilling understanding now showed superiority and knowledge. His fur ruffled in the nighttime breeze. Inuyasha was reminded of Sesshomaru, but on a much smaller scale. He couldn't see Kagome.

"Please, Kagome!" Inuyasha begged.

"Inuyasha… I can't be with someone that hurts me the way you did. Tell the others I love them, and I'll see them soon." Kagome said as she got onto Makoto. When she said she'd be jumping into his paws the other day, she didn't think it would be so soon. "Goodbye."

Makoto jumped away into the night, away from Inuyasha, away from Koga, and any other threats to Kagome. Inuyasha stood in the open clearing, and cursed himself for the hundredth time since watching Kagome walk away only a few days ago. Now he was watching her go away again, and he knew even if he stopped her, she would not come back to him, into his arms, into his protection, away from anyone else. A deep sense of loss engulfed Inuyasha's heart, one like he had only known when he found out Kikyo died. He brooded on about Kagome and Kikyo for the rest of the night. He stared at the clearing without really seeing it as Koga came and demanded what he had done to Kagome. He said nothing, and did nothing as Koga cursed then sped off, Ginta and Hakkaku following.

***

Kagome let tears fall as Makoto ran through the forest towards some target unknown to her. She buried her face in Makoto's white fur, finding comfort in the warmth he gave. Soon she gave in to the emotional exhaustion, and slept heavily. Makoto glanced around, making sure he was in the right place. He recalled the scent of lilacs and the very, very faint scent of his family's old home. He curled up in the branches of a nearby tree, knowing full well where he had taken Kagome.

***

Forest would have been blurred to any human at this speed, but it was always clear to Sesshomaru. Every leaf, every drop of water; he was patrolling his lands, something he did when he was confused about anything to an extent. He caught the Priestess' scent, and followed it to a dark part of the forest within his lands, a part where some rogue demon had stumbled upon a lower class dog demon family and killed all of them except the pup… He remembered now the scent of that pup in Kagome's arms. It had the same scent as the family slaughtered, but surely it would have gotten bigger…? That incident was about a year ago.

Now Sesshomaru caught the scent again, along with _hers_. He wondered why she was here, and decided, even though against his better judgment, that he would investigate. When he found her, he was surprised to say the least. She'd fallen asleep and so had that dog. _Why don't you kill her, and rid yourself of this confusion? _A part of him asked. _I have no reason to. What would be the point? She has done nothing to wrong me on her own. And if I kill her, would I truly rid myself of this confusion? _Sesshomaru found himself staring at her face. Smooth pale skin, flushed at her cheekbones. Paler lids covered her chocolate brown eyes, and her lashes brushed the top of her cheeks. Soft looking light pink lips and hair as inky black as the night of a new moon framed her face. _She's a human. I cannot think these things. _Sesshomaru could not harm her, and he knew it. Makoto chose then to awaken. He gave Sesshomaru a half grin, and lowered Kagome into Sesshomaru's arms. She was limp, but warm. He cradled her as a parent would a newborn. Still cursing himself, he led the dog to the Castle of The West.

It was a great castle indeed, carved out of mountain marble and situated on the hillside of a large valley. The castle's estate spread across the hillside. Sesshomaru entered the castle without a second glance to his guards, who gave the priestess and the dog a strange look. "A human?" One of them whispered when their lord had gone.

"No, she's a priestess. I think the one that traveled with the Lord's brother." The other said.

"The Shikon Miko? You're insane. The Lord would never bring her here. She'd purify us all." The first said.

"Do you really think she would do that if he brought her here?" The second murmured, glancing around him as if he expected the Lord to be there, glaring at him.

***

Sesshomaru had heard the exchange, and was unusually amused. He had deposited the Priestess in what was to be her quarters, if she chose to stay. He had his maids place a more traditional kimono in the room, and to be ready for her when she awoke. She would be surprised, if his guess was correct. Sesshomaru now sat in his quarters, annoyed with himself. _Why did you do that, you idiot? Now she'll only be more of a confusion. I must think of a reason for bringing her here. …Rin is getting older, and needs to be watched by someone more competent than Jaken. Yes, that will do. _Sesshomaru stepped out onto his balcony that gave a full view of the valley and surrounding areas. He sat on the ledge for the entire night, watching the moon set and the sun rise…

***

Even when he was around Kikyo, he felt no better. The same emptiness refused to leave him as he held Kikyo in his arms like he would Kagome. Protective, but never fully committed. Happy, but still laced with misery. Inuyasha sighed as Kikyo moved within his embrace. "I cannot remain here much longer, Inuyasha." Her soul collectors appeared with the stolen souls of maidens, and they entered her clay chest.

Inuyasha found he could not be near her when she gathered the souls the way she did. The innocence she had held was now stripped away as she thrived on the innocence of others. He jumped away from Kikyo, remembering the pain that he had caused himself and Kagome. The last thing he saw of her was her face, streaked with tears, hair tumbling around her waist like a curtain. He missed her, and he knew it. He also knew he couldn't get her back. Maybe they would be friends if he was lucky. _If…_

A/N – You guys must hate me now! :D Be ready for the next Chapter! Questions are welcome, however works for you. I hope to update this weekend, or earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – I'm baaaack!!! I'm **HORRIBLY** sorry for dropping off the face of the Earth for a couple months!! I got grounded and then my computer got a virus and, and, and AHHH!!! I'm so, so, so, so sorry!!! Not to mention the fact that I'm moving this summer! So, to make it up to you guys, I made this chapter a lot longer than I usually do, but, throughout the next chapters and onward, I'm planning to make them longer, and so on, and so on… Anyway! Thanks for the reviews last time! And I do hope you guys forgive me for disappearing! Here you are!

1. Makoto is not related to Sesshomaru, just found the remains of Makoto's family and remembered the scent. He is part of a different inu-youkai family, or dog demon family. There are some interesting twists involved with this character, probably in some of the future chapters, so pay attention.

- Just a side note; Inuyasha will find his happy ending as well.

Miko - Priestess

Taiyoukai – Powerful demon (Like Sesshomaru)

Chapter 5 – They're Called Crescent Lilies.

Kagome blinked her eyes open. "Good morning, Lady." A strange woman's voice said as she bowed respectfully; she knew that this priestess could purify her within an instant, so the maid paid the respect due to her, not fully knowing that Kagome accepted all creatures for what they were. Kagome only judged people by their actions.

Silk rubbed against her ankles and feet, and Makoto barked at her, seemingly happy. He gave her a look saying 'I know something you don't know!' Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "Good morning…?" She responded slowly, confusion clouding her thoughts. "Excuse me, but where am I?" She asked the maid politely.

The maid seemed taken aback from her statement. _Surely she knows where she is. She was carried here by the Lord himself. _The maid thought. "Why, my Lady, I thought you knew."

"Please, stop calling me 'Lady', it's kind of embarrassing. Just Kagome is fine. And actually, I haven't been conscious since yesterday… I think." Kagome wondered how long she'd been out cold. All she remembered of last night was that Inuyasha had begged her to return, and she'd refused, and Makoto had transformed into- _Oh!_ She glanced back over at Makoto, eyebrows shooting up into her hairline when she saw that he was still really big. "Makoto?" She sputtered, scooting back a few inches in the bed. He shook his big ears as if laughing at her and rolled his dark gold eyes.

"My La- I mean, Kagome?" The maid bowed low again. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have been given orders by the Lord to tell you to be ready and in his study before noon. You may have breakfast and dress before then, but the Lord wishes to have a conference with you afterward." She explained, afraid of being reprimanded.

"Huh?" Kagome was ripped away from her leering at Makoto with amused eyes to gaze at the maid. "What's your name?" she asked trying to distract her self from the thoughts that she had in her head, her guesses as to who the Lord could be.

"Oh… My name is Midori." The maid kept her eyes on the floor.

"Would you mind looking at me? I'd like to see your face at least once, what with all the bowing you do. You don't have to do that when you're with me." Kagome said kindly as she got up, trying to figure out how to put the kimono on. She furrowed her eyebrows, confused, but looked up as Midori stood straight, almost shyly. She had striking bright green eyes and long black hair that had an almost emerald quality to them. "Wow. You're pretty, you know that?" Kagome said as she returned her attention to the ever-confusing kimono. Midori was taken aback. Servants were never complimented by their masters or higher-ups. It was just unheard of. Then again, she was a strange girl. And she didn't exactly act like a priestess.

"Thank you, Kagome." It still felt odd to be calling a higher-up by their actual name. She gazed and almost giggled at Kagome's failed attempts to put on the kimono. "Would you like help with that?"

Kagome laughed at her self. She had her hand through what she thought was a sleeve, and her head was invisible underneath the fabric. "Yeah, actually. That would be- Mmph nice! I can't figure this thing out to save my life!" She laughed, and Midori laughed a little, and began to help Kagome to actually get into the kimono, and finishing by tying the obi around her waist.

"There you are." Kagome didn't look very comfortable in the kimono. "As soon as I'm done talking to what's-his-name, I'm so out of this thing." She said. She'd rather be wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Makoto snorted at her.

Midori jumped at the noise. "He… understands?" She looked in his eyes and saw a darker shade of the Lord's eyes.

"Yup. Everything I say. For some crazy reason. But I guess you get used to it after a while." Kagome smiled at Makoto, and he woofed in response.

"That's somewhat odd." Midori said. If she'd been there for a longer time, she might have detected a certain trait about him that was familiar. But, alas, she had only been there for about thirty years. She was a dog demon, just not a taiyoukai.

"So… Who's the 'Lord'?" Kagome punctuated her statement with imaginary quotation marks, and a sarcastic grin, hiding the anxiety she felt that was building as she took a guess, but didn't like it.

"The Killing Perfection Himself, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands." Midori winced as she saw Kagome smack herself in the forehead.

"Damn it! _Sesshomaru?!_" Kagome demanded the world, scrunching up her face.

In his study, The Lord of the West snorted, amused._ So she found out, did she?_ He thought to himself.

Kagome sighed. "Oh, goodness. I mean, I'd thought about it, but never would have actually believed it if you hadn't told me!" She told Midori.

"Well, I apologize if that upsets you. You may leave if you want after you have spoken with the Lord." Midori offered, even though she didn't really want Kagome to go.

"Nah, I'd better see what the fur ball wants. Thanks though." Kagome said sarcastically, throwing Midori a grin. "Do you have a brush anywhere that I could use?" She asked. "My hair feels like it's in knots."

"Of course." Midori opened the drawer to a dresser that sat nearby, pulling a brush out and handing it to Kagome. She began working it through her hair, wincing very once in a while to work out the knots. After about a minute, she set the brush down. Her hair had a slight wave to it.

"Well, I'm ready. How 'bout you?" Kagome smiled at Midori, stretching her muscles out.

"Whenever you are. I'll show you the way." Midori smiled before adopting a cool, calm, collected expression as she walked out into the hallway. No servants milled about, but Kagome felt their presence throughout the castle. Kagome tried to memorize all the hallways that looked alike, trying to ingrain how many turns it took to get to Sesshomaru's study. She felt his aura, always under control, always blank, and always massively powerful. Midori led them around a few more turns before the hallway widened and at the end of it, were a set of large mahogany doors, intricately decorated with a large dog reared up on its hind legs. A crescent moon hung in the darkened sky.

Midori dipped her head in the doors' direction. "That way, Lady Kagome." She said. Kagome gave her a weird look before Midori jerked her head in the doors' direction again, making a funny face. Makoto followed

Kagome made an 'o' shape with her lips before giving Midori one more smile and waving as she entered Sesshomaru's study. She nodded her head, the same way she had when she spoke to Sesshomaru before. A calm nod, as one would an equal.

Sesshomaru looked up at her entrance. She wore an elegant blue kimono, with silver outlining. He had to admit, she looked rather nice that way. But his thoughts went no farther.

"So, what's the deal, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, putting one hand on her hip.

Sesshomaru stayed silent, just staring at her blankly. "You know of this Sesshomaru's ward, Rin. Correct?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. What of her?" Kagome kept her hand on her hip.

"She needs someone more… competent than Jaken to watch her lately. And this Sesshomaru assumes you were having troubles with Inuyasha and that wolf Koga. Is this Sesshomaru correct?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest. Kagome noticed his fluffy thingy was kind of lying on the floor, and it was… twitching?! Her eyes glued to his 'fluff'.

"That thing is your… tail?!" Kagome's eyebrow jumped.

Sesshomaru was caught off guard for a moment by her random question. "Yes."

Kagome snorted, holding laughter, and she clapped her hand over her mouth. _Sesshomaru has a tail! Bahaha!_ Kagome laughed in her head. The absolute weirdness of the situation made her want to laugh her head off, but she knew she was in the presence of _Sesshomaru, _so she couldn't laugh at him when she was near him, so she simply just held it in.

The Lord of the West's eyebrow rose in the slightest. This woman laughed for the strangest reasons. Soon she regained her composure, and stood straight. Makoto stood next to her, seeming to smirk all dog-like. Annoyance ran off Sesshomaru as he watched the companions smile at each other.

"So, um, yeah, you're correct. What were you going to say after that?" Kagome put her hands behind her head and looked around the room, trying to distract herself from Sesshomaru's tail, because she knew if she looked at it, she'd giggle.

Sesshomaru sighed to himself before continuing. "If you would like to stay here and watch Rin, this Sesshomaru would be…" He paused, grounding out the words. "… Much obliged." His pride took a nasty hit there.

"Uh… I don't really know. I'll think about it for a few hours then get back to you at the end of the day. How does that sound?" Kagome suggested, giving him an easy smile. If she was going to be here a while, she might as well get used to Sesshomaru's better-than-you attitude.

He nodded slightly. "Agreed."

"See 'ya!" Kagome said brightly, before skipping out of the room. Midori waited outside with a confused expression on her face.

"I've never heard of someone laughing at Sesshomaru and living to see the next day." She commented under her breath to Kagome, her green eyes smiling. "Shall we go see Rin, Lady Kagome?" she said, louder this time.

"Alrighty. But first, can we stop by my room again? I want to change." Kagome gave Midori a sheepish smile.

"Sure." Midori smiled at Kagome. She liked this woman more and more. She treated everyone like they were the same. Midori liked that.

At Kagome's room, she skipped inside and caught sight of the yellow backpack sitting in the corner, looking very out of place next to the silk bed and complex hanging on the wall. She reached inside and grabbed a pair of knee length shorts and a t-shirt, quickly changing into the comfortable fabric. When she stepped outside, she giggled at Midori's bemused expression. "That looks… odd."

Kagome laughed again. "Shall we?" She made a sweeping gesture with her hand and bowed.

Midori laughed at that, because she looked so different doing it. "Let's shall." She giggled before leading Kagome through the hallways into an odd construction. To any bird's eye viewer, it looked like a normal castle until you saw the very center. It was an open square space, but it was overflowing with a lush green garden, cherry trees shedding their blossoms on the bright green grass and the small stream that ran underneath the castle. Old willow trees swayed gently in the breeze, the long branches creating an almost dreamlike picture; and in the midst of it all, sat a little girl, picking small beautiful flowers from some of the many different plants that filled the garden.

As Kagome walked into the garden, she smiled at the sheer beauty of it. The sound of running water echoed throughout, adding a calming, soothing atmosphere. "Welcome to Aida's Garden, Kagome." Midori's voice was soft, as if she too was startled by the splendor of the garden, even though she'd seen it countless times before.

"Whoa." Kagome sighed as she walked onto the grass barefoot. "Hey, Rin? Where'd 'ya go?" She called. The garden was too thick to see too far into.

"Lady Kagome?! Is that you?" A little girl's voice asked from somewhere near to the center of the garden.

"Yup! Come on out, Rin." Kagome smiled, Rin reminded her of Shippo. She missed that little fox terribly.

Kagome heard the footsteps, though muted; get closer until Rin burst from a trail, smiling hugely. She ran to Kagome and into her arms, giving her a bear hug. "How have you been, Rin?"

"Oh, just wonderful, Lady Kagome!" Rin exclaimed as she let her down on the ground, where she began running excited circles. "Can I braid your hair, Kagome? It's so pretty and long right now, and Lord Sesshomaru never lets me play with his! Please, please, please, please?"

Rin begged.

Midori and Kagome giggled at the little girl's antics. Makoto just snorted. She saw now why Jaken couldn't really handle Rin. "Okay, Rin. Go ahead." The little girl let out a squeal and dragged Kagome by the hand into the garden, and Kagome dragged Midori with her, giggling the whole way. As soon as Kagome and Midori got settled, Rin began to collect flowers, glancing at Kagome's hair every once in a while.

"So, I'm curious. What's the story about Aida's Garden?" Kagome asked, sitting criss-cross on the soft grass faced toward Midori.

"Well, it was a long time ago. Inutaisho, Sesshomaru's father, had just met Aida. He immediately fell in love with her, and was totally devoted to her until Izayoi came along. But Izayoi hadn't even been born yet. So while he was courting Aida, Inutaisho created this garden himself, in one night, all for Aida. The next day, he brought her to the garden and asked for her hand on that exact bridge right there, proclaiming that this garden was hers, because Aida loved flowers. He even found a certain flower that only bloomed on the night of a perfect crescent moon." Midori pointed to the small wooden bridge than ran across the stream. "Aida immediately accepted and jumped on him, making them both land into the stream." Midori said this with a content expression, but it changed when she continued. "Afterward, however, Inutaisho became obsessed with Izayoi. He abandoned Aida and all but forgot about her. She left for a few months, but came back for only a couple minutes to tell Sesshomaru goodbye. Then, she disappeared." Midori paused. Rin was still running about collecting flowers. "Rumor has it she's still alive and living somewhere up north. Others say that she killed herself, and her ghost haunts this place, this garden in particular, saying that a mist travels through here, lingering on the bridge." Midori said, finishing up as Rin came back, and started braiding the flowers into Kagome's hair. "But, those are just rumors. I personally think she's alive somewhere."

"Wow. What an odd story." Kagome commented. The sun was just passing its zenith, and the garden was breathtakingly beautiful in the sun. It shined through the plants and created a gold and green light. The flowers gave off a glow of their own, adding a color to the gold and green light. The water glittered and shimmered, flowing underneath the castle. Makoto slept, looking like a giant mound of white fluff against the grass. Kagome smiled at him, brushing the fur on his neck with her fingers. He'd fallen asleep just before Kagome had asked about the garden. Hm. He might have liked that story.

Midori and Kagome talked for the rest of the day, trading stories and experiences. It was getting close to sunset when Rin began to fall asleep. "Lady… Kagome… I'm sleepy." The little girl snuggled into Kagome's lap.

***

Sesshomaru watched as Rin crawled into Kagome's arms, half asleep. Kagome was wearing the oddest clothes, and she had become fast friends with one of his servants, Midori. She hadn't been around too long, but she had taken a liking to Kagome. The day had been boring, nothing much to do. Maybe bringing her here wasn't just a spur of insanity. He thought of it until he got annoyed with himself again for thinking about a human woman. _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._ If there was one thing in the world that Sesshomaru didn't understand, it was women. The only thing he understood about women was… uh… um… Damn. He just flat out didn't get them. His brow furrowed and he leaned against the wall. _Hn. _

***

Kagome yawned and her stomach growled. "Hey, Midori. Are you hungry? Because I am." She snickered.

Midori smiled and stretched. "Yeah. Let's go get some food then, shall we?" She stood and made a sweeping bow gesture like the one that Kagome had done earlier that day.

The priestess smiled. "Mhmm." Midori led them through the castle, dropping Rin off in her room, still sleeping like a rock. Then they went to the kitchen, sort of. After speaking with the servants, Midori had gotten them food, and they made their way to Kagome's quarters. In her room, Kagome fell onto her bed, sighing heavily. "Well, today was fun, I guess." She shrugged, then ate some food.

"Yeah. You're pretty different, you know? Even if you were a demon, you'd still be really different. That's pretty cool." Midori said.

"And you're fun to talk to, and you have a good sense of humor and justice." Kagome said thoughtfully. "Even though Izayoi was the major cause of Inutaisho's death, you're not biased about, you know, hating Izayoi. I could tell by the way you talked of her. And most servants are extremely devoted to their 'masters', but you can judge Sesshomaru without going along with everything he says." She finished.

Midori was surprised, to say the least. "Thank you, Kagome." She said softly.

"No problem." Kagome said, shrugging again.

Midori though on her friend's words. Kagome was very wise for someone her age, even if she didn't realize it. The next few months would be very interesting.

"So, Midori. What's your favorite color? And you better not say green!" Kagome fake-threatened, giggling.

"Hmm, if I can't say green, then… Blue!" Midori exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air like a child.

Kagome and Midori laughed. Makoto rolled his eyes and flicked Kagome with his tail, huffing. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, making a 'nyah' noise. He let out a laughing bark. The sun was falling beneath the horizon now, and Kagome turned to Midori. "You can go do whatever you guys do now if you want, I'm just gonna take a walk, 'Kay?" Kagome smiled, her thoughts whirling in her head.

"Okay, then, Kagome. I'll see you tomorrow!" Midori said as she exited the room.

Kagome followed her out, glad that she had stronger vision than a normal human, thanks to Midoriko. _Hm, Midori, Midoriko. Kinda close names I suppose. Wait… Didn't Midoriko say something about Naraku? Yeah, she said that he will be just a memory… 'Will'? Meaning he's still alive?! No. He couldn't be. Not after what happened. We destroyed him, right? Oh, Kami. This is not good._ Kagome thought as she made her way toward the scent of flowers, to Aida's Garden. The moonlight came through the branches of the various trees in the garden, illuminating some of the flowers to odd colors. One in particular stood out. It was a medium sized flower, but goodness was it beautiful. The center of the flower was a deep blue, and the petals themselves changed from dark metallic silver to almost white silver. The curious thing about them was that on the very tips of the petals, they were blood red. Kagome stood, captivated by its beauty. _So these were the flowers Midori was talking about._

Sesshomaru had been sitting on the bridge, but got up when he heard soft footsteps and caught Kagome's scent. He walked closer silently until he stood about ten feet away. She straightened when she heard him deliberately step on the grass wrong, and whirled. His face was different somehow. "They're called Crescent Lilies." He said. Then he turned back around and stood watching the stream, the fallen cherry blossoms floating on the surface of the water, being swirled in complex patterns by it. Kagome walked over next to him, and sat on the grass. She unbound her hair while watching the moon. It was far enough to sweep away her troubles. Her sanctuary. Sesshomaru eventually sat as well, but stared at a Crescent Lily while he got transported to a time in his memory before the hate, before the anger, before the grief. He never realized just how much had gone on before all his innocence had been stripped away. He remembered a moment where everything was perfect.

_"Look, father, look! I can do it!" A child version of Sesshomaru tugged on his father's sleeve. Inutaisho smiled at him, and Sesshomaru took a battle stance, spreading his feet apart. Then he moved his hand around as if directing a whip and a thin line of bright green poison flew through the air, snapped, and disappeared. _

_"Good job, Sesshomaru! That was wonderful!" Aida exclaimed from her place at Inutaisho's side on the grass. The sun shone brightly down on the garden they were in. _

_"Very good, my son; you are becoming quite good with that." Inutaisho held his arms open as Sesshomaru jumped into them, and laughed uncontrollably as Inutaisho began to tickle him. Aida smiled and picked her son up and away from his father, snuggling him into her arms. Content._

_"Sesshomaru, my baby, you are the greatest little thing in the whole universe." Aida murmured as Inutaisho took her into his arms. They sat that way for the next few hours until the sun began to set. And when it finally did set, Sesshomaru was fast asleep, clinging to his mother's neck. "He's growing so fast, Inutaisho. And he reminds me of you."_

_Inutaisho nodded. "Yes. Come now, let's go put him to bed, Aida." _

_They put Sesshomaru into his room, and strode back to the garden. Inutaisho walked into the thick of the garden, searching for the scent he knew should be there. The silvery, soft scent led him to one of the Crescent Lilies. He plucked in one quick sharp movement, and appeared next to Aida. "Only a flower this beautiful could be compared to your beauty, but even it does not compare, my love." Inutaisho told Aida as he placed it behind her ear, letting his claws comb through her silver hair. Aida blushed and hugged Inutaisho, listening to his heartbeat and to the soft sound of the water echoing around them…_

Kagome really didn't know why she sat next to Sesshomaru in the middle of the night, just staring at the moon. Maybe it was because she just wanted to sit there. Maybe because she just felt like she needed to be there. Nothing happened; his aura didn't change at all, he didn't really move except to breathe silently, and blink occasionally. Other than that he looked like he was seeing something besides the water. Finally he gave a large sigh, but that was it. _I wonder where Koga is. And Inuyasha… He's probably gone to see Kikyo already. I hope Shippo's okay; Sango and Miroku too. I'll be going to see them soon, though. I can protect myself pretty well and I promised. _Kagome sighed, wrapped up in her own thoughts. _I've never really given much thought to him since I left. In the beginning, my life was just so… dull. I don't think I could handle another week doing the same thing I did everyday. Get up, go to school, come home, do homework, go to bed. And that was it. But when I met Inuyasha, suddenly everything was so much more exciting, so much more different. The only class I wasn't failing was history, because I knew what was going on because __**I was there **__when it happened. And yet, I knew that Inuyasha needed something. All he was taught was how to hate someone. Being a half demon did that to him. Society shunned him and when his mother died, he lost all he had until he met Kikyo. I bet it was rocky at first, but they got to be friends and soon, more than that. It hurts to know that Kikyo means more to him than me, but I guess it was worth it. Life will never be the same to me because of him. And when he finally realizes that I'm not meant for him, maybe we can be friends again. I hope he finds happiness with someone that means the world to him, because after all these years, the only thing that was good for him in life was taken away by Naraku. Hm… It would seem so strange now to go back and just continue my daily life. Besides, there's something I have to do here now. Naraku needs to be taken down before he finds out I have the shards inside me. _Kagome pressed a hand to her side. Sesshomaru glanced her way and saw the faraway look in her eyes. He dismissed it. _And maybe, just maybe, after all this is done, I'll find someone I can be happy with. Because I'm not sure if I can handle going back. It seems like I was born to travel back in time, and even though it hurt, I'm glad that I got to come to this era. I met people I'll never forget as long as I live. So yeah, I may be staying with Lord Fluffball and his crazy little toad-guy Jaken, but even here, it's not so bad. Rin, Midori, Makoto. They're all wonderful. _Kagome yawned and smiled to herself, stretching out. She decided to try to talk to Lord Fluffball.

"So… what are you thinking about?" Kagome stared at the sky, her voice carrying throughout Aida's Garden.

Sesshomaru tilted his head in her direction. "What would be the point of answering you?" He said bluntly.

_So much for that… _Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's called polite conversation."

"In that case… Old memories." Sesshomaru didn't see anything harmful about being vague with Kagome. She was one of those people that didn't pry.

The priestess blinked, surprised at his words. She didn't really think that he'd tell her, so that was a good start. "What kind of memories?"

"Centuries old memories, of this Sesshomaru's childhood." Sesshomaru didn't know why he was telling her anything.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get much else out of him, Kagome sighed, but thought that at least she'd gotten _something_ out of him. "Why are you out here anyway?"

Sesshomaru stayed silent for a while, not sure how to answer, or even to answer at all. "…This Sesshomaru comes here at night frequently. It has a… calming atmosphere."

Kagome gave a content half-sigh. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" She put her hands behind her head, smiling.

"Hn." Sesshomaru muttered. They fell into a silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, just Kagome didn't really have anything else to say. And Sesshomaru never had anything to say.

Then Kagome remembered something else. Naraku's existence. "Sesshomaru, I think something important is happening."

"What is it, Miko?" Sesshomaru was on guard instantly.

"I had a dream a few days ago. Midoriko came to me, and said that Naraku 'will' be just a memory." Kagome said anxiously.

Sesshomaru pondered this for a moment. "Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" He said stoically.

"Yes. If it was just a dream, I wouldn't have been able to make that barrier the other day when you talked to me if Midoriko hadn't taught me how to do it." Kagome murmured, seeming to think of ways Naraku could have survived. In the aftermath of Naraku's death, when the Jewel had shattered, a presence, however cloaked passed by Kagome's senses. She thought it was just one of Naraku's incarnations. But they had all died, besides Kagura, who freed herself from Naraku before his demise with Kagome's help. Kagura had been ecstatic, and pledged to help Kagome whenever she needed it. It turns out, outside of Naraku's control; she was actually a very good person. Anyway, after Naraku had perished, the little presence ad taken something from the scene, and run away with it, and then disappeared. Kagome had dismissed it. And then there was the mystery of Miroku's wind tunnel. It had gone away, and would only do so if Naraku was killed. And Sango's little brother Kohaku, had been released from Naraku's influence. Afterward, Kagome helped Sango release her brother, taking the shard out of his back. He'd died, but for one moment, remembered who Sango was for the brief moments before his death.

"That is grave news, Miko." Sesshomaru commented. He'd been there when Naraku had perished, watched it with his own eyes. He had not noticed the presence there, however. He had suggested that the monk seal the area, to prevent anything further from happening, but his idiot of a brother had told Miroku not to listen to him. It was very grave news indeed.

"Yeah… So now I have an actual reason for staying here besides Makoto. Plus, beating the crap out of Inuyasha without using my 'sit' command; that'll be fun." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru snorted. "Remind this Sesshomaru to be there." He said dryly.

Kagome giggled. "Sure thing." So Sesshomaru was acting nicer; that was a plus. At least he was trying to act a little bit friendly. They lapsed into comfortable silence again. Instead of saying anything, they sat up all night, just sitting; thinking. They watched the sun rise.

"Look." Sesshomaru murmured, pointing to the Crescent Lily across the stream.

Kagome watched the flower in awed silence as it closed almost immediately when the sunlight touched the tips of the petals. "Whoa."

And so, after the first day at The Castle of the West, Kagome decided, that yes, she would stay there for a while. Sesshomaru she could deal with.

End of Chapter 5 – They're Called Crescent Lilies.

A/N – That was really fun to write. Hope you enjoyed it. Even my mom's reading it now… -_-;

Feel free to review! My friend and my mom said that my writing had changed since the first chapter, so if you could maybe make a comment on that, I'd like to know what the difference is. Thanks a whole bunch for those of you that stuck in there!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Okay, then, this is Chapter 6!!! Yay! And don't be deceived by the title of the chapter, people! :D Enjoy!

Chapter 6 – Love is Weakness?

Makoto strolled into the garden, joining Sesshomaru and Kagome, who were still in the garden. Kagome was stretching her legs next to the edge of the stream, occasionally making a comment to Sesshomaru, who gave his usual 'Hn'. Makoto barked at Kagome.

She turned and smiled when she saw Makoto. "There you are. Did you sleep well last night?" She asked him.

Sesshomaru looked up at Makoto, who rolled his eyes and nodded. He was astounded by Makoto's level understanding. "He understands quite well." Makoto gave him a funny look and then sat next to Kagome, who was still stretching.

"Mhmm; so, Makoto, what do you want to do today? It's gonna be a good one. Look at the sky." Kagome pointed to the cloudless blue sky. It was already a nice temperature, around sixty-five maybe. Makoto glanced upward, and made a huffing noise that sounded like an agreement. Then he shrugged; Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "You're no help, man. What about you Sesshomaru? What are you going to do today?"

Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a moment. "This Sesshomaru has a treaty to negotiate with the Northern Wolf Tribe, but after that nothing." He said, looking like he dreaded the meeting already.

Kagome sighed. "Then I guess I'm on my own for ideas." She gave Makoto an annoyed expression before stepping into the stream and splashing water on her face. "Whew! That feels good." Makoto barked a laugh at her. "Don't make me come over there." She threatened. Makoto kept laughing, and then with a wild cry that sounded like 'yaaaah!!!', she tackled him, splashing water all over him. Sesshomaru watched in amusement at the two as they rolled around on the grass. Jaken's annoyed voice caught Sesshomaru and Kagome's ears, but she ignored it.

"Stop that, you silly girl! Rin! Come back here!" He yelled as Rin ran into the garden and jumped on Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried, exuberant. He caught her in his arms as she landed in his lap. He held back his amusement as he gazed at a ruffled Rin, who gave him a massive hug before jumping on Kagome and Makoto. It turned into a pile of white fur, arms and legs as Kagome began laughing hysterically along with Rin. Makoto was shaking with laughter. Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile at this strange woman. She could act like she was a child at times, and then spoke wisdom that was comparable to that of some of The Ancients. The Ancients were a group of very, very, very old demons that were as old as time itself. They lived together, in a palace that was not nearly as old as they were, and never left it except if the world was ending, and that hadn't happened yet, so, there they were. Sesshomaru had been to see them once. They spoke very oddly, and they had looked at Sesshomaru like he was… well, something. He had only just been old enough to be considered an adult. Kagome reminded him of that. She truly was an odd one. Jaken struggled into the garden, panting and leaning heavily on his staff.

"I'm sorry, My Lord! I could not keep control of her! Please forgive me, master!" Jaken pleaded, kneeling on the ground.

Sesshomaru gave the imp a weird look. "Get up, Jaken. No blood, no foul." He said quietly. "Go see if the Northern Wolf Tribe has given word yet."

"Yes, My Lord!" Jaken scampered off, waving his staff around. Kagome, Makoto, and Rin were watching him with weird expressions. Kagome scratched her head and began whistling, looking for anything but Sesshomaru to look at.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to see what there is to do around here. Come on, Makoto. You too, Rin." Kagome picked Rin up, placed her on Makoto and began walking toward the hallways. Midori stood at the entrance, bowed at the waist. She straightened and winked at Kagome, and they all walked away. Sesshomaru stood, now alone in Aida's Garden, and sighed. Off to his study. At least he wasn't bored, like he had been before she came.

Kagome, Rin, Midori, and Makoto made their way somewhere. "Hey, Midori, where are we going?" She asked. The hallways seemed empty and quiet.

"You'll see." Midori smiled, led them to a pair of blank wooden doors. She opened them, and Kagome winced at the bright sunlight. When her eyes got adjusted, she had to blink a few times to actually comprehend what she was seeing. It was an enormous field, with tall grasses swaying in the wind, surrounded by an old wooden fence, and beyond that, the castle gates. In the field, a herd of horses galloped around and across, through a patch of forest, over the stream, and raced past the group.

Rin giggled and said, "See Lady Kagome, horses!" She squealed. Rin smiled before letting out an odd whistle. One of the horses, a small caramel mare with a white muzzle and feet, came trotting up. The mare threw her head and snorted when she saw Rin, letting out a whinny. The rest of the herd came to a stop and raced over, being led by a big white stallion with a long white mane. He caught sight of Kagome and quirked his head.

"Wow. I didn't know that Sesshomaru liked horses." Kagome commented before stepping forward to the lead stallion. He snorted, and then touched his snout to Kagome's forehead. Kagome blew in his nostrils, and he whinnied. "You're a pretty one, aren't 'ya?" She placed her hands on the sides of his muzzle.

"Well now, you're pretty talented aren't you? What's your name, anyway? I haven't seen anyone like you around here." A voice asked. He dropped down from the tree next to the group. He had silver wavy hair that was kept in a ponytail at the base of his neck. He had green eyes, not the same as Midori's, more of a jade green than anything else, and he was smiling.

"Oh… My name's Kagome. And this is Makoto. I'm judging that you know Rin and Midori already." Kagome explained. _Did I mention he's not wearing a shirt? I think I need a fan to cool myself down!_ Kagome thought. He was nicely tanned, and had an amazing chest.

The man smiled. "My name", He paused, bowing low and taking Kagome's hand, giving it a light kiss, "Is Corbin, My Lady." He said, gazing at her from under his lashes and bangs. Kagome glanced at Midori. She just smiled and pretend fanned her self. Makoto rolled his eyes and coughed. Kagome blushed, turning a pretty red.

"Do you know how to ride, My Lady?" Corbin asked, petting the stallion's mane.

"Oh, Kagome is just fine. I don't really like to be called 'Lady'." Kagome said. "And, yes, I learned to ride a while ago."

"As you wish, Kagome." Corbin smiled, before jumping up in onto the back of a large black and white stallion behind the lead. He tossed his head and snorted as Corbin touched his heel to the stallion's side. He turned to the right, his side faced the group. Corbin swept his hand out toward the horses. "Pick one to ride on." The horses were all stamping and snorting with excitement. Kagome ran her eye over all of them, but in the end, chose the big white stallion in the lead. He bent his head and lowered himself so Kagome could leap on. The white stallion tossed his head and stamped his feet.

Corbin looked surprised. "He doesn't really let anyone ride him, just so you know. He's usually really rebellious. I guess he likes you. Then again, anyone would." He added with a wink.

Kagome blushed, and turned to Rin. "Come on, Rin! Get on your horse!" She said, excited. Makoto shook his head and stretched, then eyed the stallion. He seemed to ask 'you think you can run faster than me?' his gold eyes sparkled. The stallion whinnied low 'of course I can, dog.' He seemed to say back. Kagome rolled her eyes at the two. Rin managed to get on her horse and lead her forward next to Kagome.

"Do you want to know what her name is?" Rin asked, smiling up at Kagome.

"What?" Kagome patted the stallion's mane.

"Yuuki!" The horse's ears perked. Ring giggled at the horse. Midori was sitting on the grass staring at the horses.

"Is everyone ready?" Corbin asked the group. Makoto barked in response, Kagome nodded, Rin squealed, and the herd all whinnied and flicked their tails. Kagome vaguely wondered why she was on a horse, but she dismissed the thought. It was a beautiful summer day, and she was happy. "Well then, away we go!" He raised his fist into the air, letting loose a battle cry as the horses took off at full speed toward the fence. Corbin whistled, Kagome understood then why the horses were so excited. Two servants opened the gates, and with wild cries and a howl, the herd and Makoto burst from the gates. Kagome leaned forward as the stallion pushed ahead of the herd, and Makoto growled and pushed ahead also. One sharp turn into a forest, and the herd was jumping over logs, bushes, anything in their path seamlessly, curving around trees and finally breaking out of the tree-line with boundless energy, spreading out behind the lead, streaking across the fields. A few travelers looked up in awe at the huge dog and the herd next to it. Kagome was lost in the feeling of flying across the land, her nose catching millions of scents. She loved the feeling of being fast, being free. She gazed over at Corbin, whose hair was flying straight out behind him, and let out a wild laugh. The power she felt stirring in her muscles told her to _move_. So, in one smooth movement, after patting the stallion's head, jumped off him and flipped in the air. She laughed again, her hair spinning around her, did a hand spring off of one of the horses, and landed next to Makoto. She picked up the pace immediately passing Makoto with a smile, and then passed the stallion, her legs moving so fast that anyone else would have just seen a blur. She took long, leaping strides, keeping a fair distance ahead of the group. She threw her head back and let out a howl, then clapped her hand over her mouth, confused. _A howl? What the hell? _She thought, glancing at Makoto. He shrugged and barked. The release of all the energy she had brewing inside of her was so exhilarating! _The past two days have been so… boring. And now, running with a herd of horses through Sesshomaru's grounds, I feel so free! This… Is… Awesome!! _The stallion whinnied at her, jerking his head to the left, back toward the castle. She turned immediately, and caught the sight of Sesshomaru's castle. She sped forward, and looked up at the sky. The sun was just getting to noon, and Corbin was directing them to the castle. With her superior vision, she caught a glimpse of silver white hair in one of the doors of the castle. Kagome met the gaze of Sesshomaru for a split second, his gold eyes seeming confused almost, and surprised. She guessed his treaty with the Northern Wolf Tribe had gone well. The emotion she saw in his eyes was so foreign to her she almost stumbled and kept the contact for as long as possible, trying to analyze the reason. He gave a half-smirk at her, which was totally unexpected. _And I thought he was totally emotionless! What's with the smirk?! AHH! I don't get him at all! _Kagome screamed in her head. The herd entered the gates again, and she jumped back onto the stallion as he slowed to a stop.

Kagome leapt off him again, and patted his flank. "Thank you, brother. You run faster than Makoto, and I must say, that is very fast. Good job." He looked into Kagome's eyes before lowering his head and butting his head into her side. She smiled at him. "Do you have a name, white stallion?" she asked him.

He shook his head in the slightest. "Well then, I think I'll call you Wind. How does that sound?" Kagome asked him. He tossed his head, and whinnied, seemingly in agreement. Kagome smiled.

Corbin was watching her with wide eyes. "You have an amazing gift, Kagome." He said softly.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before, man." Kagome shrugged. "I have to beat Naraku, so I have to be powerful to take that crazy old loon down." She said, annoyed. Rin was jumping off her horse, and Makoto was glaring at Wind. The stallion flicked his tail and snorted.

"No, I mean the way you communicate with animals. It's quite amazing." Corbin seemed to return to himself, an adopted the heart-throb grin that he'd had when Kagome had met him. Midori had approached the group then as the herd made its way back to the fields, grazing quietly. Kagome waved and stretched out.

"So is anyone else hungry? Because all that running made me starving!" Kagome smiled, before grabbing Rin, swinging her around as she giggled. She began to walk into the castle, Makoto and Midori following. "See you, Corbin!" She waved.

"Until the morrow, Kagome." He blew a kiss at her, pretending to tip an imaginary hat at her. Kagome blushed, and said, "Yeah, whatever, Corbin. I bet you say that to every woman you meet!"

Corbin appeared to be hurt by her statement at first, but then shrugged. "You're right, My Lady!" He called. He gave Midori a wink. As soon as Kagome wasn't paying attention, she blew a kiss at him. He caught it with his hand and pressed it to his heart. She smiled at him and then turned her attention to Kagome and the group. Little did she know that Kagome had known what was going on. The priestess smiled to herself; _love is a complicated thing, but in the end, if your love is strong enough, you'll make it through_._ Midori, you sly fox. That was a good show you put on, my dear. But I could see it. He has eyes for you alone._ Kagome thought to herself, debating on whether to talk to her about it.

After lunch, Kagome, Rin, and Midori made their way to the bath house. Midori sat in the back, relaxing on one of the couches while Kagome washed Rin's hair, and then she washed her own hair, even though it took her a while. When Rin was fully dressed, Kagome sent her off to take a nap, and Midori and Kagome ended up sitting in her room. "You're pretty slick, you know that?" Kagome was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, but she was always barefoot.

"What do you mean?" Midori was instantly alarmed at her statement.

"I know that you and Corbin are together. I could tell by the way he looks at you. So, again I say, you're pretty slick." Kagome leaned back on the bed. "But seriously, you're a lucky girl, Midori. He's one hot guy." Kagome picked up a real fan from the bedside stand and fanned herself, making a funny face. She giggled.

Midori was still alarmed. "Did you tell anyone?" She demanded.

"No, why?" Kagome quirked an eyebrow, concerned.

Midori sighed heavily relief evident in her tone, her shoulders sagged. "Because love is forbidden among the servants. Lord Sesshomaru made it so before I came here."

"Uh… But why?" Kagome sputtered. That was kind of stupid. No matter where you are, if you have a lot of women and men together, there will be love involved. Especially if they're around each other all the time for a long time. She wondered what inspired that rule. Maybe she'd ask tonight, if Sesshomaru was in the garden.

"No one knows. There aren't even any rumors about it." Midori murmured. The only thing she didn't know was that Sesshomaru had seen the display of affection. And he acted on it.

"What's the penalty…?" Kagome was slow to ask the question, fearing the answer. She winced at Midori's next word.

"Death." She said morosely. Kagome shuddered, and she searched the castle grounds for Sesshomaru with her aura. She knew what his aura felt like; cool, collected, powerful. She centered in on it, and gasped. _He's at the stables, where Corbin is! No! _

"Midori! Hurry, come with me!" Kagome said, dragging Midori along and out of the room and along the hallways to the stables with staggering speed. Midori was somewhat confused as to how Kagome knew the way. Makoto appeared at her side, taking long jumping strides. In the stables, Sesshomaru had Corbin pinned to the wall, hand at his throat. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome said, standing at the entrance to the castle.

The Lord of the West looked up, still totally calm. He actually looked almost bored. Midori knelt to the ground and stayed there as he narrowed his eyes slightly. "What is it, Miko?"

Kagome met his stare with her own, standing on front of Midori. "What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru blinked. "This Sesshomaru is enforcing the laws of my castle."

"Why are you attacking Corbin?" Kagome gave him a hard stare, even though she knew it probably wouldn't do anything. It didn't and Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. _Stupid Sesshomaru; I don't think Ill be able to stand his attitude._ Kagome thought impatiently.

"He broke the law. Love is forbidden here among servants." He bluntly wondered what her problem was.

Kagome gave him a funny stare. "Why is that, Sesshomaru?" She waited for his answer, which didn't seem to be coming, but then he replied.

"Love is weakness. All it brings is distraction, pain, and foolishness. This Sesshomaru's father met his demise due to love, and so did my mother. That sort of weakness shall not be allowed here." Sesshomaru said, anger seeping its way into his eyes and aura.

Kagome could hardly believe her ears. "Sure, it brings pain, I would know that firsthand, but it also brings strength. Knowing that if you don't protect the ones you love, they could die, brings an insurmountable amount of strength. You would know that, Sesshomaru. Rin counts on you for her protection." She gave herself an imaginary award for being smart. _Yeah! That was great! I can't believe I just said it, though… _Kagome kept her eyes straight, refusing to back down.

Sesshomaru did not respond. He just stared. "I _will _not be insulted in my own domain." The anger she felt roiling inside his aura suddenly spiked. _Uh-oh… _Corbin had stopped moving in Sesshomaru's grip, just fine, but scared as hell. Midori looked up, her eyes met Corbin's for a moment, and she looked away again, trembling. Neither of them had seen Sesshomaru lose his temper before, or not use the whole 'This Sesshomaru' thing. This was not good.

Kagome's aura flared as well, more out of annoyance than anger. "No one's insulting you. You are overreacting. Love is not weakness." Kagome said slowly, gritting her teeth. Her outline flared a white-gold color. "Midori, it'd be best that you leave." Sesshomaru had let Corbin down form the wall, and they both shot out of the door like rockets.

Sesshomaru felt the flare of her Miko power, and his demonic aura automatically responded, pushing back. Her power was increasing by the second, growing to match his own. He had misjudged her. "You protect Rin, and she _loves _you for it." Kagome said, and Makoto growled next to her, seeming extremely angry. His fur was standing on end, no doubt because of the strain it was putting him through to stand next to Kagome. His whole being defied her power.

"I protect…" Sesshomaru said, his aura calming down slightly. Thinking of Rin was so… different. She was a human, but she was so innocent and yet not at the same time. She was protected by The Lord of the West himself, a demon, and would be discriminated because of it. No… He would not let that happen… He realized. _I do protect her… I care for her… _Sesshomaru realized with a jolt. He thought of her as his daughter, rather than some human orphan. Most demons wouldn't even consider looking at a human orphan, but for some reason, the kindness she showed him earlier compelled him to make her live again. It was that first day that she had begun to work her way into is ice-heart. It had taken a while, but she had found a way to it, and now, he realized, he would be unable to stop caring about her.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's eyes unfocused and when he looked up at her, he seemed like he was actually his age, rather than younger, and very tired. Then his eyes returned to that same mysterious blank expression. "This Sesshomaru expects you to be at Aida's Garden tonight for a report." Then, he disappeared; his aura was then in his study a few seconds later. Gone. Kagome let her aura cool down, and she glanced at Makoto. He rolled his eyes.

"Well. That was fun." Kagome said to him. He snorted, and they began the walk back to the castle. Kagome lapsed into thought as Makoto led the way. _He doesn't want love around him because he believes it's weak. Maybe it's because he lost everyone he cared about a long time ago, and he refuses to deal with it. I would understand that. He had a family that loved him, a perfect life ahead, all torn apart by a human woman and Inuyasha. That's why Sesshomaru hates him. Inutaisho loved Izayoi enough to die for her, and Aida didn't love Inutaisho enough to stay around and get her heart broken again. I guess Sesshomaru had a pretty rough life. I wonder how he does it; live like he does. Without any contact with anyone except violence and killing things; I mean Rin hugs him, but he's never really loved anyone besides family, I don't think… _Kagome's thoughts came to and end as Midori jumped on her, hugging her fiercely.

"Thank you so much, Kagome! You saved him!" She hugged Kagome tighter, and Corbin gave a shaky laugh. They were in Kagome's room.

"No problem. Now could you let go of my neck before it turns blue?" Kagome laughed as Midori stepped back shyly, giggling. "So are you okay?"

Corbin nodded. "I'm just fine, a little shaken. How did you stand up to him?"

Kagome shrugged. "He's not that scary. Besides, how am I supposed to defeat Naraku if I can't stand up to _Sesshomaru_?" She drew air quotes around his name.

Midori and Corbin looked at Kagome strangely. "You're the Shikon Miko?" they demanded at the same time, incredulous expressions on their faces. It was only about five o'clock, but Kagome hadn't slept since yesterday, and she was tired.

"Yup, sure am. Hey, but I'll tell you, I am really tired. So… I think I'll be heading to the garden for a while. Could you handle Rin for me?" Kagome yawned and stretched.

"Of course." Midori said. She bowed, then seemed to realize herself and smiled. "Old habits die hard." She snickered, and shrugged.

Kagome waved. "I'll see you guys later, Kay?"

They waved back, smiling. "Bye." They said it together. Kagome walked out, having memorized the way to the garden already. Makoto was still in her room, and would probably stay there. On the way to the garden, she smiled and whistled to herself, pausing to yawn every once in a while. The garden came into view, and the sun's rays hit her, shining off her hair, and illuminating the garden as well. It was just as beautiful as before, and the sound of the water and the gentle sway of the trees and the leaves brushing against each other made Kagome even sleepier. She sat on the grass and leaned back, enjoying the warm glow of the sun. She wore a pair of black shorts and a t-shirt. It was too warm to wear pants, or one of those tight fitting, uncomfortable kimonos. Yuck. Kagome didn't like them; way too confusing. It was easy to put on her priestess uniform, because they were just loose fitting pants and a shirt.

Soon, though, she fell asleep, the garden lulling her to sleep. In her dreams, she saw something… odd.

_She stood in a clearing, alone. Kagome recognized it as the one that was where the horses stayed. Oddly enough, Makoto was standing next to her. He gave her some comfort and security. A woman appeared about ten feet away. She had bright blue eyes and silvery purple streaks in her black hair. She nodded to Kagome, and then to Makoto. _

"_Well it's been a while, hasn't it …Makoto?" The strange woman winked at him. He shook his head, as if frustrated. "Yes, it is quite vexing isn't it?" Her eyes held odd wisdom. She turned her bright gaze to Kagome. "And you, girl, well I must say they did a good job with you. I recognize that fire. Midoriko was just like you when she was young." She said. _

"_Uh… Who are you?" Kagome gave her an odd stare. _

_The woman smiled. "Well, who do you think trained Midoriko?" She paused. "My name is Sieren." _

"_Wow! Holy crap… this is a weird dream… What happened to Midoriko?" Kagome rubbed her hand against her forehead._

_Sieren shook her head. "She had to return to her prison in the living world. As long as the Shikon No Tama is not purified and in her body, she is not free. So I am to teach you." She spoke as if she were an old woman._

"_You?" Kagome asked, blown away._

_Sieren laughed. "Yes indeed, Kagome. I think you'll find that we'll be having fun for the next few weeks." _

_Kagome decided that she didn't like the sound of that at all. "First, I'd like to see what you can do. Of course, I've been watching you for a while now, and I must say that the performance with Sesshomaru, not backing down like that was impressive, and quite ingenious, I must say. So, without further ado, let's get started." She smirked, and then Kagome felt the pulse of her aura. A spear of energy appeared in the air, pointed toward Kagome and took off. Kagome's eyes widened and she wished she brought her swords. A glint caught her eye. There they were. She flipped out of the way, and dashed for her broadswords. Her energy pulsed through them, and she countered the spear by slicing one of her swords at it, and redirecting it with the other one back at Sieren. She smiled wickedly and dodged past it. _

"_Resourceful!" Sieren called as she sprinted her way toward Kagome, who was totally clueless as to what to do. Makoto seemed to fall back a ways and just sit there. A sword appeared in Sieren's hand and she swung it toward Kagome, who blocked with her swords, then ducked out of the way, and jumped high into the air. She did a back flip in the air experimentally, and then landed behind Sieren, and sliced next to her head. But Sieren dodged it, and knocked Kagome's feet out from underneath her. A sword was pointed at her throat. "Yes, my dear, you need much practice, but I think we'll cover that soon enough. But for now, I think for now, we'll work on your knowledge." Sieren sat down and crossed her legs, setting her sword down across her knees. "So, tell me what you know." _

In Aida's garden, shadows were growing longer and getting darker. The sun had just set, and Sesshomaru was arriving in the clearing. He saw Kagome lying on the grass, obviously asleep by the slow rhythm of her heartbeat. The rising darkness cast shadows across her serene face. Her lashes brushed the tops of her cheekbones, and her full lips were a pale peach, all framed by that mass of silky black hair, covering her shoulders and reaching down to her back. Sesshomaru sat next to her and went over the day in his thoughts. _The Northern Wolf Tribe is quite indecisive. The treaty with them to reason some of this Sesshomaru's land for a better piece of theirs that they didn't want is a slow going process. It's been a few weeks now. But the council of elders at the tribe is preventing them from action. Then after the treaty meeting, that howl. It was so… odd. Like a call for something or someone. Then this Sesshomaru saw her outside running with the horses. Running with the horses? What kind of Miko is she? _He glanced over at her. _She obviously isn't from around here, and she speaks so strangely sometimes. And that dirty traitor, Corbin. Breaking the law like that. The Miko had to intervene. She confused this Sesshomaru for the rest of the day… and now, even. _Her eyelids fluttered._ She is a human. But she only has a hint of it in her. The rest is… wonderful. Like spring flowers after a rain. And there's something else undetectable in it. _

"…Sesshomaru?" Kagome sat up as the first stars began to appear in the sky. "What time is it?" She rubbed her eyes. That was a good nap. Until she remembered what happened during that nap. Sieren had taught her about some of the reasons why there were priestesses, and how they came about.

"Just half past nine." Sesshomaru replied, one knee up and his arm slung over it; his other knee was flat against the ground. He sounded kind of… sad almost.

"So… How was your day?" Kagome asked sitting up.

"It was… better than it usually is. Less dull." Sesshomaru said flicking his eyes in her direction momentarily. Amusement was barely apparent in his gemlike eyes.

"Why's that?" Kagome asked.

"Well, let's see. This Sesshomaru had to deal with a wolf tribe that does not know in the least how to make decisions in reasonable time", he started counting off on his fingers. "Then this Sesshomaru saw what appeared to be you running faster than the horses.", another was ticked off on his clawed fingers, "And not to mention the fact that this Sesshomaru was interrupted while trying to discipline my servants." The third was ticked off. He gave her a smirk. "So, it is agreeable that the day was not dull."

Kagome laughed and sat up. "Um, Sesshomaru?" She began hesitantly.

The taiyoukai in question glanced her way, his gold eyes bright in the falling darkness. "Yes, Miko?"

She took a deep breath and looked at the sky. "Why is it… that you forbade love?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and recalled his mother's scent. "My past… reflects my choices now. The destroyed remnants of the love that had once been here still sting now." He turned his head toward Kagome and opened his sunset gold eyes. They were close to the same shade as Makoto's. Kagome almost gasped. The emotion he had let show through the ice wall he usually put up was staggering. Sadness, confusion, and anger all flew through his eyes and… hurt? Then the emotion disappeared, and he looked away. Kagome furrowed her brow and looked at the water.

"That's…" Kagome trailed off. Something crashing and the sound of Jaken's voice reached her ears. He was running quickly to the garden. _Leave it to Jaken to ruin the quiet. _Kagome thought and rolled her eyes. She tested his aura; he was terrified. He crashed into the clearing and Kagome swore she saw Sesshomaru close his eyes and sigh in annoyance.

"What is it, Jaken?" He asked blankly.

Jaken panted for a moment before looking up at Sesshomaru. "It's Rin! S-she's gone!" he yelled coarsely. Over the few years, the little toad had grown quite fond of Rin.

Sesshomaru was on his feet in less than an instant. Kagome was trying to imagine her own head being slammed into a wall. She sprinted out of the room and toward Midori and Corbin's auras. They were sitting outside in a courtyard.

"What happened to Rin?" Kagome's voice was as hard as steel, and it scared the crap out of both of them.

"As soon as you left, we made sure she was in her room, Kagome. Why?" Midori responded, standing up next to Corbin.

"She's missing. I have to go. Stay here and search the castle grounds for her." Kagome hadn't lost the steel edge to her voice, and then she left the room in a gust of air. In Rin's room, she smelled the air. Rin's sunflower-y scent and the cloying scent of blood caught her nose. _No! _Kagome searched the room for any other scents, and there it was. _This isn't right! Not him. Not here! Ever! How did her get past the boundaries?! _Inuyasha's woodsy scent hung in the room, still quite fresh. She sprinted back out of the room, eyes as cold and angry. It took her all of ten seconds to switch her outfit to her priestess garb. Makoto was now at her side, his big paws thudding on the ground. She found Sesshomaru in his room, strapping his swords to his side.

"I know who took her." Kagome said. "Inuyasha."

"Jaken said that a few guards were murdered at the gate. Their throats were slashed." Sesshomaru almost growled.

"So what do we do?" She asked. Her swords were at her side.

"We find him." Sesshomaru glanced her way, and ran out the door. Kagome followed, using her power to stay at the same pace. They were through the hallways and out the main doors in a few seconds, and now they were running. Sesshomaru led, Inuyasha's scent at the center of his attention. Kagome was surprised at how quickly the whole castle had responded to Rin's disappearance. Of course, at first when Rin had gotten to the castle, the servants had disliked Rin with a passion, like Jaken had. But after just a few days, Rin's innocent charm had made the servants' cold disposition into jelly. They cared for her, and so did the Lord. To the servants, if the Lord wasn't happy, the whole castle wasn't going to be in a good position. And the Lord wasn't happy. In fact he was having a hard time controlling himself at the moment. The red that was bleeding into his eyes said that. Makoto was running beside Kagome, his breathing slow and even. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, who glanced her way for an instant. "He must have killed the guards, ran past the rest of the security, taken Rin after a struggle, then ran. What this Sesshomaru does not understand is why?" He ground out.

Kagome thought on it. _Maybe he found me. But why would he steal Rin? To get to me? No. I'm done with him, and this won't work. Inuyasha wouldn't do something like that, though. Would he? _Kagome's thoughts were a jumble, and she shook her head to clear it. _This is going to be fun… _She thought sarcastically. Inuyasha's scent was leading them back near Kaede's village.

"Kagome; stay next to this Sesshomaru for now." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Alright." Kagome's eyes widened. That was the first time he'd ever said her name, ever! _He must be __**really **__mad. I somewhat feel sorry for ya, Inuyasha._ She thought.

End of Chapter 6 – Love Is Weakness?

A/N – This chapter was pretty cool for me to write, although I enjoyed writing the last chapter as well. Stick around for Chapter 7 – A Crash Course in Saving Little Girls!

Woo-hoo!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – What a cliffhanger! Anyway ( I like that word by the way), There's some stuff going on in this chapter, so pay attention! Oh yeah, I changed the name of the chapter. I like this one better… Lol. And it turns out my mom reading this story isn't exactly a bad thing. She hasn't really paid attention to Inuyasha before, so she's helping me portray the characters the way I want to, and it's working out great! So again I say, if you have any questions, just ask me, okay? And, if you guys noticed, my chapters are getting longer and such. Ha-ha. Grr… The last chapter took a while for me to get right, and chapter 5 was pretty okay I guess. Sesshomaru is going to have 'fun' in this one. XD Here we go!

Chapter 7 – Dreams.

Sesshomaru was still pushing ahead of her, despite the pace. His face was twisted in an almost snarl, and his aura was crackling and fizzling like boiling water. Kagome's thoughts were on Shippo now. The promise she made him had been in the front of her mind ever since she'd smelled where Inuyasha's scent led. Kaede's village came closer and closer, and soon Kagome heard Sango's voice.

"Inuyasha, what do you think you're doing?!" Her voice was strained and tired sounding. "Stealing Rin from _Sesshomaru?" _

Miroku's ever-calm voice interjected as Kagome, Makoto, and Sesshomaru came closer. "Yes, Inuyasha, that was most foolish. It would be wise of you to return her." His voice had a tired edge to it as well. It had been at least a week and a half since Kagome had last been there. Maybe things weren't going so well without her.

"What would you know monk? Maybe Sesshomaru stole Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Kagome's gone. And she's not coming back for a long time, because of you and your stupid choices!" Sango was close to tears now. Kagome, Makoto, and Sesshomaru burst into the clearing.

"Inuyasha, give this Sesshomaru Rin back now." Sesshomaru hissed.

The group did not respond right away because Kagome was standing right next to him. "Ka-Kagome?" Sango whispered. Shippo jumped from the demon slayer's arms and into Kagome's.

"Kagome! You came back! Just like you promised!" Shippo snuggled into Kagome's arms as she hugged him tightly.

"Yep, just like I promised." Kagome waved at Miroku, Sango, and Kirara while still holding Shippo.

"I knew it. You bastard, Sesshomaru! You stole her from me!" Inuyasha had Rin next to him, and she was trembling. Sesshomaru's eyes were rooted to Inuyasha and Rin.

"I was never yours, Inuyasha!" Kagome was angry now, stepping forward a few paces. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "I'm my own person."

"Now would be a good time to return Rin." Sesshomaru's voice interrupted. His eyes were red except for his gold orbs. He took a few steps past Kagome, his hands at his sides twitching convulsively. His claws glowed green with poison.

"Um… Guys? I think it'd be good if Rin came over here. Things might end badly," Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, "if Rin doesn't get over here. Now?" Kagome widened her eyes and tilted her head in the demon lord's direction.

"Screw that, Kagome! I'll only give her back if you come back here!" Inuyasha took a few steps forward. Inuyasha didn't understand this situation. Before when Sesshomaru would get angry at him, it was only because he had the Tetsusaiga. Now, however, it was different. He had taken Rin away from him, one of the only things he cared for. This was pure rage. His inner self was literally screaming at him to kill Inuyasha, even though he was kin. Sango had pulled Miroku onto Kirara and they were backing away.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome murmured. He whirled on her, snarling. "Calm down, Sesshomaru." Kirara scooped Rin up and flew over to Kagome, and dropped the little girl into Kagome's arms. He caught sight of Rin, trembling but alright, sitting in Kagome's arms and took a deep breath, his eyes returning to their normal color. It was around eleven at night, and Rin looked tired. Shippo smiled at Rin from her shoulder.

"Kagome, why are you hanging around _him?" _Inuyasha pointed at Sesshomaru.

"I'm getting stronger. I told you." Kagome said calmly. A shadow came over Inuyasha's eyes, but no one saw it. They were just flat gold now. Kagome sensed the change in his aura, however. She could not find the source of it.

"Yeah? Let's see how strong." Inuyasha said in a dead voice. Sesshomaru tensed at the flow of power coming from the Tetsusaiga.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome handed Shippo and Rin off to Sango. "Get away from here. Far away. I'll come for you when it's safe." She told Sango, who nodded and flew away. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and pointed it at Kagome and Sesshomaru. The demon lord growled threateningly and took a step forward.

"Stay away." Sesshomaru said, eyes narrowing.

"Not a chance." Inuyasha smirked under his bangs, and Kagome recognized the source of the odd feeling she was getting from Inuyasha. He was possessed.

"Sesshomaru, he's possessed. I don't know how or by who, but let's just go find Sango and go." Kagome whispered to him. She didn't want to hurt Inuyasha if he was possessed, it just wasn't right. She'd rather fight Inuyasha if he knew what was going on. Sesshomaru turned to look at her worried eyes. He nodded slightly, and he turned fully away and began walking away. Kagome gave one glance to Inuyasha and followed. Inuyasha growled, and before Sesshomaru sensed it, he swung his sword and the Wind Scar was unleashed. Kagome felt the flow of power. "Sesshomaru, look out!" Kagome yelled before launching herself in front of the Wind Scar, catching the brunt of the attack. The giant claws of demonic energy hit her in the chest. Kagome felt some of the energy going past her, but she drew it into her body. She'd rather have it hit her than anyone else. Sesshomaru whirled as Kagome fell. The pain was excruciating. It immediately battled with the purity in her body, and added more pain. It was like being burned… or ripped apart. Kagome didn't know which. The pain had created a red haze in her head, but she still managed to keep all of the energy in her body. The purity kept it bottled inside as it swirled around, seeming to crack and sizzle like lightning, but the whole time, it was burning her.

"Kago… me…?" Sesshomaru was confused and angry as hell. _She absorbed the attack… She blocked the Wind Scar from hitting me… Why? _Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the floor, but that was when the blood started to come.

Kagome's eyes were flitting back and forth under her eyelids. She managed to open them tiredly. "… Are you alright, Sesshomaru?" She rasped. The blood was staining the white top of the priestess garb. Inuyasha had watched with cold unfeeling until he saw who the Wind Scar had hit. He snapped out of his possessed rage.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out. He tried to come near her, but Sesshomaru turned and snarled at him, and then returned his attention to Kagome.

"Am I alright? Is that what you want to know, after you took the Wind Scar into your own body, and you are bleeding profusely?" Sesshomaru had the oddest tone in his voice. His eyes were wide.

Kagome sighed. "Yes, you Fluffball." The scent of blood was cloying.

"I... This Sesshomaru… I am okay." Sesshomaru could not continue with the formal way he spoke for the time being. "Just… hang on." He pulled his arms around her, and leapt into the air. He would find Kaede. That old woman would find a way to help Kagome… Or save her if she lost too much blood. He glanced down at her as he felt demonic energy try to burst from her chest. Her heartbeat was slower than usual, and the blood that was pouring out of her was soaking through her clothes and into Sesshomaru's. He felt the blood seep onto his chest, and gazed at Kagome in alarm. She was unconscious. By the time Sesshomaru reached Kaede's hut, Kagome was still passed out, but the blood was clotting now, and the flow of it was slowing down. Inuyasha was following him; he wouldn't stop trying to get to Kagome. Sesshomaru finally turned to shoot an icy glare at him.

"Old woman, Kagome was injured. Can you help her?" Sesshomaru was even more icy than usual; anger was fighting its way into him.

Kaede nodded despite the odd situation and began working. She removed Kagome's shirt, at which point, Sesshomaru looked away, but he stayed in that hut throughout the night, the blood on his chest drying and turning almost black against his white clothes. Makoto did not leave her side either; he stayed touching her at all times. When Kagome had covering on her chest, Sesshomaru resumed watching over her through the night and the next morning. During the night, however, his thoughts ran wild with horrid possibilities. _What if she does not wake? What if she dies? She saved me. I don't understand why. She is a human, but she has Miko powers. Shouldn't she be able to heal herself? If she does not, she could die. And if she dies… What will happen? Rin will be… sad. What of myself; I do not know. I don't care for this woman. She just watches Rin. _Sesshomaru remembered the previous night; just sitting and talking, and knew that wasn't true. She was doing most of the talking, though. He glanced over at her sleeping form, and didn't look away for a long time, just that one word in her head: Why? Her friends kept bothering Kaede, but she turned them away, refusing to allow them in.

Kagome needed sleep. _When Kagome opened her eyes, she was in that field again. "Sieren? Are you here?" She asked the empty field. A breeze stirred the grasses, and the woman appeared a few feet away with a smile on her face. _

"_I don't think, Kagome, that you were destined to come live with us yet." She said, sitting down with her legs crossed._

"_I… I'm dead?" Kagome looked at her chest, where she had felt that burning pain before she had blacked out. She pressed her hand against it. There was nothing there, and she felt fine. _

_Sieren shook her head. "Almost; throwing yourself at the Wind Scar was foolish of you to do. The energy you trapped inside your body will cause a small change, though, I must warn you. I do not know what kind of change it is, but I must tell you to be careful. Demonic energy is very unpredictable." The woman furrowed her eyebrows, as if she knew how unpredictable. "Sesshomaru could have handled it." She patted Kagome's leg comfortingly. _

_Kagome looked down again. "I didn't want him to go through that. Rin would be so worried."_

"_As she is now, Kagome. As they all are. Even Sesshomaru himself." Sieren rolled her eyes. "He just can't admit it to himself yet."_

"_They're all worried?" Kagome picked a bit of grass and pulled at it between her fingers._

"_Yes, they are. Inuyasha snapped out of his possession, and now he won't leave Sesshomaru alone." Sieren smiled. Then gave Kagome a sarcastic look. "Koga's coming, by the way." Sieren got up, and leaned over. She touched one finger to her forehead, and light blazed for a split second before being drawn into her body. "I have given you a gift from the Gods, Kagome. I hope you figure out what it is and what it's for." Sieren gave her a knowing smile, like an old woman. _

_Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Sieren." _ Then the field started to disappear and fade. When she woke later that morning, or so she thought it was the next morning, Sesshomaru was sitting not five feet away. He heard her heartbeat increase.

"Where am I?" Kagome looked around, confused. The pain she had felt earlier had dimmed, but now it was just a dull pain, like someone had splashed water on a fire. It wasn't out, just smoldering, waiting to roar back up again. She spotted Sesshomaru and inspected the blood on his shirt. "Is that… my blood?"

Sesshomaru leaned toward her slightly, the smallest amount of relief coloring his usually stoic features. "Yes it is. This Sesshomaru had to take you to Kaede's hut. She has wrapped your wounds." He sounded tired, stressed maybe. He could hear Kagome's group outside talking, worry evident in their voices.

"Yikes, I guess that wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do." She murmured sheepishly. "How long was I out?" Makoto's tail was wagging furiously and he nuzzled her side. 'Don't worry me like that again!' His eyes seemed to say. Kagome smiled at him and ruffled his ears, but winced when she felt her wound twinge.

"You are quite right, Kagome. That was foolish of you. You were unconscious for about eighteen hours. Your friends are very worried about you." Sesshomaru seemed to take a breath. "Why did you do it?" his eyes bore into hers, and he looked so… confused.

Kagome sighed and smiled. "You're my friend. And friends help each other." She smiled at him before stretching carefully. The pain inside her flared for a moment then subsided. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. _Friend? Is that what she is to me? _He was still confused. _Damn it. _Kagome did something no one should have been able to do after taking the Wind Scar into her body. She stood up and carefully walked out of the hut, Makoto supporting her weight slightly. Sesshomaru watched her walk out and followed after. The morning sunlight also brought Sango's voice.

"Kagome, you're alright!" She exclaimed as she ran over and carefully hugged her. Kagome hugged her back as Miroku walked over, Kirara trailing. On her back were Shippo and Rin, who was sleeping. Shippo hopped on Kagome's shoulder.

"We were all very worried about you, Kagome. We thought you might not make it." Miroku said somberly.

"I'll be just fine, guys." Kagome soothed them. Inuyasha's scent hung on the air; he was in a nearby tree. Kagome looked at him, keeping her eyes guarded. And then she remembered her dream, and placed a hand on her chest. There was a line running down from the top of her collarbone to her stomach. She wondered what Sieren's gift was. And, right like she had predicted, an aura came speeding in from the West. A tornado came to a stop in front of Kagome. She rolled her eyes.

"Kagome! What the hell happened to you? It was Inuyasha, wasn't it?" Koga turned to glare at Inuyasha when he saw Sesshomaru and all the blood on his shirt. He sniffed the air and growled at him, moving in between Kagome and Sesshomaru. Some of his wolves snapped.

"Calm yourself, Wolf." Sesshomaru grumbled, trying to keep Rin asleep. "Kagome is staying at my castle for the time being." He said quietly. Kagome rolled her eyes. Too much testosterone got annoying sometimes. Makoto nudged her, growling at Koga.

Koga looked like he was about to fall over. "You're staying with this up-tight bastard?"

Kagome rolled her eyes again. "He's not an 'up-tight bastard' once you get to know him. And you need to calm down, Koga. I'm fine." She drew quotes around the 'up-tight bastard' part. Sesshomaru sniffed with an almost superior note. Never mind, it was superior. Kagome snorted.

Koga smiled at Kagome as Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, his bangs hanging down. "Can I talk to you alone, Kagome?"

"Um, okay Inuyasha. I'll be right back, guys." Koga stiffened and grabbed Kagome's arm. His turquoise eyes basically screamed no. "I'll be fine, Koga." Sesshomaru was going to follow them, just to make sure she was alright. He didn't want to explore the reason at the moment; way too confusing. And it would give him a headache later. Kagome gave them a reassuring smile. Koga huffed and plopped on the ground, crossing his arms. Shippo jumped from Kagome's shoulder and onto Sango's. The demon slayer looked at Kagome with one hand on her Hiraikotsu.

The two walked away from the village and Inuyasha led them to the tree. Sesshomaru was perched in a nearby tree, hiding his aura. Kagome knew he was there. He had left Rin with Kaede and now he was silently listening to both of them. "Kagome, I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened."

Kagome fixed him with a hard stare. "I know you were possessed, Inuyasha." She hadn't exactly forgiven him, but she figured it was time to bury the hatchet for now. It still hurt pretty bad to remember all those times he'd lied and the times with Kikyo. And the pain in her chest wasn't too helpful with that either. It felt like those claws of demonic energy were dragging across her, ripping her from the inside out. She winced.

"Kagome? I… I don't know what to do anymore!" Inuyasha hung his head. As usual, he was oblivious to Kagome's pain. "I can't stand being near Kikyo at all, she's… she's not you. I miss you." He looked up at her through his lashes.

Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head. "Inuyasha… I cannot forgive you. You broke my heart. You always made me feel like I was nothing, like I was useless. Now look; I'm talking with you like nothing happened after I took the Wind Scar into me. You made me feel horrible. It was like I wasn't enough; especially when you went to Kikyo. I can understand that you loved her, but she betrayed you, going to Naraku even after all the love you gave her. Then you betrayed me." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha looked down again. "Okay. If that's how it's gonna be, Kagome." His aura changed, and Kagome backed up as Inuyasha was taken over again. It seemed whenever he was in a bad mood, the _thing_ took over him. She turned her head to where Sesshomaru hid. Inuyasha leapt at her, claws outstretched. Kagome only had enough time to throw up a quick barrier. It was weak though; her wounds prevented her from moving very fast, and the constant battle of demonic and pure energies stopped her of doing much besides a small barrier.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called, alarmed. The taiyoukai swooped down from the tree like lightning and landed outside the barrier.

"Let the barrier down." Sesshomaru said. He'd be damned if he let that filthy half-breed touch her. She saved his life, so he'd return the favor and then stop thinking about her, stop all this confusion. The barrier fell, and he swatted Inuyasha out of the way as the grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped up and away. She froze at the feel of flying through the air, and Sesshomaru's arm around her. Despite the fact that he had tried to kill her before, she felt safe. Safer than she ever did in Inuyasha's arms. Kagome let out a huge sigh as they touched down and Sesshomaru let go of her. Putting that barrier up had tolled her strength. Koga was next to her in a second, and Makoto was too, except he was growling.

"Kagome; let me take you out of here. I'm tired of you getting hurt by that bastard." Koga smiled charmingly at her.

Kagome sighed. "Koga, I can't. I have a job to do." She looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. Rin made a loud noise in her sleep. She looked at the child while giving her a warm smile.

"Oh alright, you just better tell me when you want to be my girl." Koga smirked, kissed her hand, and left in a blast of wind.

Kagome rolled her eyes and waved. "He's betrothed already." She told Sesshomaru, giggling to herself. She placed a hand on her side in pain. "So, do you want to head back to your castle?" She heaved a painful sigh, bending at the waist a bit.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as she panted. The demonic energy hadn't subsided yet, which surprised Sesshomaru a bit. He hesitantly reached a hand out and placed it on her shoulder gently. Sesshomaru's arm slipped around her waist and he shifted Rin to his other arm. Shippo tilted until he could see Kagome's face. "Am I going too, Kagome?" The priestess smiled and patted Shippo's head softly.

"I don't think so, Shippo." Kagome caressed his face. The pain was blooming in her chest, and she could feel the wetness of her bandages. They were getting soaked with blood.

"Why?" Shippo almost cried, jumping at her, his eyes wide.

Kagome sighed, and leaned forward slightly in Sesshomaru's grip. He smelled the blood, and tightened his grip on her slightly. "I'm not strong enough right now, Shippo. Once I'm better I'll come back and get you, but for now, I have to go." She almost panted; the pain was becoming overbearing to her.

"I… okay, Kagome." Shippo sagged and hugged her before jumping off and onto Sango's shoulder. The demon slayer was smiling sadly.

"See you, Kagome." She murmured, and waved as Sesshomaru took off into the air. Kagome gasped and held onto Sesshomaru's arm so tightly, that if she were at her full strength, she would have cut the circulation off and maybe even broken his arm. The pain a sharp breath brought was all too much for Kagome, and her breath cut off as she passed out, and her breath slowly went back to normal, but maybe a little ragged. Blood was starting to seep through her shirt. Sesshomaru debated on taking her back to Kaede, but he figured his healers would be able to do just fine if not better than that older woman. The land rolled by as he flew through the air, his long silver white hair streaming out behind him; he wondered briefly what humans would think if they saw him, but no more.

Soon on the horizon, Sesshomaru caught sight of his castle, standing proudly on the mountain. His horses had been let out for a while, and they ran around and through the castle grounds, and through a small neighboring village. He saw a few of his servants strolling around the grounds, looking for something to do. Jaken was running around and waving his staff at the servants. Sesshomaru glanced down at the child and woman in his arms. They were both sound asleep; but there was one major difference between the two. Rin was sleeping peacefully, but Kagome on the other hand, wasn't faring so well. The demonic energy he had sensed from her was not going away; on the contrary, it seemed to want to bind itself to her. Kagome's soul, still not complete, was not able to put up a good fight against the Wind Scar's energy. Sesshomaru wondered what would happen. _I have never heard of anything like this before. If the demonic energy does not recede from her soul and body within a few more hours, her soul might bind to the demonic energy, and after that, what becomes of her? Will she be a demon? A half demon, maybe? I might have to ask that old fool Totosai. But what does it matter to me if she dies? …Rin will be quite depressed for a while. _Sesshomaru glanced down at Kagome only this time. The blood had stopped flowing, but she was weak. He landed in Aida's Garden, where he held her gently in his arms. Midori came running from the inside of the castle, worry and concern for her friend in her green eyes.

She bowed to Sesshomaru before asking in an almost panicked voice, "May I treat her wounds, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru nodded, still thinking. He felt Kagome's body being lifted from his arms.

"Do not take her out of this garden." Sesshomaru almost growled. "Take Rin, however." He didn't know why, but he felt like Kagome would want to be there. Why he took her want into consideration was beyond him. Right now, she slept, most likely in pain, on the soft mossy ground as Midori cared for her. Rin was also sleeping. She probably wouldn't be waking for a while, due to the amount of time she spent awake waiting for Kagome to wake up. That child cared a lot about Kagome, so Sesshomaru decided to let her sleep there. So he sat, for a very long time, just watching Kagome and Rin sleep. He fell almost in a trance as he sat under the sun, the rays falling on him were lulling him; he looked but didn't see, he heard but didn't listen, he was just at peace for the time being. That dog Makoto fell into the same state while he lay at Kagome's side. Eventually he fell asleep, but Sesshomaru would not fall that far.

Kagome twitched in her sleep. She was not dreaming of Sieren, it was just a dream. Or nightmare. Sesshomaru was awakened out of his trance when Makoto whined, touching his nose to Sesshomaru's shoulder. The Lord of the West blinked a few times as reality set in. Kagome was tossing, her face transformed into a mask of pain and fear as she endured her nightmare, because it was truly a nightmare. _The sky was cast in reddish light. The sun was out, but the haze that covered her vision was overbearing. It was like she was being controlled by the demonic energy inside her, and it was making her do horrible things. The way she would have looked to anyone else would have been frightening. Kagome's eyes bled red, her hands were transformed into claws, and the power coursing through her veins was enough to stop a semi truck going 90 miles per hour down the highway in a straight shot. Or more, for that matter. She was in the Feudal Era, in Kaede's village. But Kaede was long gone now. There was blood on the floor of her hut, and her body lay red and battered, her eyes glazed over. Kagome knew who did it very well. She stared at the reflection of the water, not sure if it was really her. The claws on her hands were shining with Kaede's blood. It was like being trapped in a room with no doors to escape. She could see everything that was going on, but she was powerless to stop it. The sounds of her friends' voices made her want to scream and yell to stay away from her, but she was unable. They came closer and closer, and the beast that was controlling her grinned in savage delight. _

_"Kagome? Where are you?" Sango's worried voice rang out as she appeared with Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. They stopped dead when they saw her, confusion alighting in their faces. Kagome wanted to scream at them to run, to do anything to get away from her. The thing that controlled her leapt forward and slashed Kirara across the throat and then Sango in the same place. She felt the blood from their mortal wounds on her hands as Miroku whispered for Shippo to run away, to find Inuyasha. He hesitated on the edge of the clearing, tears streaming from his eyes. Inside her cage, Kagome howled with pain as she watched her friends slaughtered by her own hand._

_"Kagome, please stop this!" Miroku shouted. Kagome only wished she could. Her body lurched forward, and the claws that seemed so out of place on her hands buried themselves into Miroku's chest, breaking a rib. Kagome felt like she was going to throw up as she heard the sickening noise of his heart being ripped out. He coughed blood before falling to the ground. Kagome knew he was dead, and so did the creature that controlled her. His heart dropped to the ground as it's attention focused on Shippo. Kagome almost exploded with rage, but could do nothing as her body unwillingly moved toward the little fox, who just stood there. A part of her normal self broke through. "Shippo, run as far away…" she panted then snarled. "…as you can." She managed before the other part of her took over. Kagome's eyes seemed to get the message to Shippo and he turned and ran. _

_The dark side of her snarled in aggravation, and the cage Kagome was now trapped in got smaller and now like an iron see through safe. Kagome felt the creature's anger flare up but then settle when it caught the scent of someone Kagome knew very well. __**Nn… Never. I will not allow you to take his life. **__Inuyasha's scent drifted on the air. The beast grinned to itself. It cleaned the blood off her fingernails and body. Then its behavior changed. It giggled and started acting like Kagome herself. Kagome became outraged again. _

_Inuyasha ran up from the direction of Kaede's village. Kagome remembered that she wasn't supposed to be back until two days later. Inuyasha looked worried. "Kagome? What are you doing here?" he asked, then sniffed the air. He smelled the blood. Kagome roared inside her head, trapped. He smelled it on her hands, even though the beast had washed it off. "Wh-what? Where is the rest of the group?" _

_He looked at her suspiciously. He could sense that something was wrong with her. "Hm. You finally noticed, did you? That I'm not your Kagome." The creature shook Kagome's head, as if he were a child. "I killed them. All of them are dead. Except for that stupid little fox." Kagome's voice held so much venom it was hard to tell if it was even her. The real Kagome was screaming and trying to break through the iron bars of the cage she was trapped in. _

_"Where's Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled leaping backward. The beast simply laughed. "You can't save her where she is. She is trapped within her own head, forced to watch as I kill off every single person she's ever cared about with her own hands." The beast paused, looking at Kagome's claws as if she were looking at finely manicured nails. "And now, the only person she ever fell in love with." Kagome nearly exploded. The purity in her body fought with the controlling thing as she screamed._

_"Fuck that, whatever the fuck you are!" Inuyasha shouted, angry. _

_The beast laughed again, but it was mean and cold. Kagome was living through torture. Every death she witnessed was killing her, destroying her. Inuyasha was backing away from Kagome slowly, but faster than the half demon could react, Kagome's claws sliced through the tender skin of his neck. Blood started to flow as he fell—_

Kagome sat straight up, her breath catching in her throat as the savage scream ripped through the air. Makoto was awake instantly, nudging her with his nose comfortingly. She looked around, seeming confused at her settings. Sesshomaru was out of that half sleep in less than a second. Sesshomaru studied Kagome for a moment; the scent of fear was cloying in the air, Kagome's eyes were wide and almost misty. "Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered, her eyes clouding.

Sesshomaru was kind of confused. "Yes?" His face was inquiring.

Kagome heaved a huge sigh. "That was a weird dream…" She looked the other way, but suddenly pushed herself forward. She didn't know why she did it, if Sesshomaru hadn't known her at all, she might have been killed, but she found she trusted him. She landed in his arms, and started crying. The sun was falling down, closing the distance between it and the horizon.

The demon lord was, to say the least, dumbfounded at her actions. He didn't really know what to do; he had never really been with another woman except for just one night. Emotions weren't exactly his forte. Kagome kept sobbing in his arms, shaking really. The fear that had been in her scent was slowly lowering, but some unidentifiable emotion still remained. Was it grief? Anxiety? He didn't know. He realized he didn't really care what he did. So he gently wrapped his arms around her still sobbing form, still hesitant. He wasn't sure of himself. Makoto nudged Kagome one last time and then turned, giving Sesshomaru a hard stare before he left the room. Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap, figuring that it couldn't be comfortable in that position. Kagome sniffled and clung to his shirt, taking slower and deeper breaths. The Lord of the West found out that Kagome was actually quite muscled, but retained a good amount of softness to her body.

She had just stopped sniffling completely when she turned to look at him. "Sesshomaru, I thought you would just push me away…" Kagome murmured. The pain in her chest had dulled somewhat; just aching.

Sesshomaru seemed to shrug. "This Sesshomaru thought you said we were friends?" he half-asked, half-said. His tail twitched.

Kagome giggled, and got up out of Sesshomaru's lap almost awkwardly, shaking her head. "Yeah; we are. Thanks." She said, wincing when she felt her wound twinge. Sesshomaru stood with her as they walked farther into the garden. "Where's Rin?"

"She is in her room. Jaken is watching her for now." Sesshomaru said as they walked across the bridge.

"Can we go to the castle wall?" Kagome asked, leading them out of the garden. She looked at him expectantly.

"This Sesshomaru supposes." He said, nodding and taking the lead and turning down the corridor to the field.

Kagome really wanted to sit on the wall in the moonlight for some reason. It just seemed fun. He opened the doors and led her out, toward a wall nearby. The sun had been below the horizon for at least an hour, and the stars were just beginning to come out. Kagome felt the Wind Scar's energy push against her pure energy, but she pushed it back, pausing slightly. Sesshomaru led them to the fifteen foot high wall, then stopped at the bottom and turned to her.

"Do you want me to lift you up?" Sesshomaru's eyes had an odd cast about them, as if the stars were infusing themselves into his gaze.

_He has pretty eyes. I wonder what they'll look like when the moon's up. Let's find out, shall we? _Kagome realized she was just kind of staring at him. "Uh… Seeing as how I can't really do much right now, that would be nice."

Sesshomaru took a step toward her, well, that was all it really took. His arm slipped around her waist, and he lifted her up to the wall in one smooth leap. The air swished past her for the fraction of a second and she and Sesshomaru were on top of the wall. His arm slowly unwound from her waist, to be sure that she was steady. "Whoa man…that was cool."

Sesshomaru snorted. "This Sesshomaru does not understand why you speak that way."

Kagome started giggling, despite the fact that it hurt a little. "You…can't understand why I speak _this _way?" she smiled and sat down on the wall, letting her legs dangle off the edge.

"What?" Sesshomaru was confused. Again.

Kagome started swinging her feet. She resembled a child when she did that. _She acts like a child sometimes. But her eyes… They remind me of older knowledge. Of a wise side to her. Despite her actual age. Which is… Um… _Sesshomaru trailed off, not knowing the answer. "How old are you?"

The sudden question stopped Kagome from her reverie, which seemed to include staring at her feet. "I'm going to be eighteen in a few weeks or so. I think." Kagome gained a very thoughtful expression that made Sesshomaru want to laugh. Her eyebrows scrunched up and she bit her lip, one eyebrow raised higher than the other. She started counting on her fingers, trying to figure out the date. "…Yeah! It'll be in five days." She seemed extremely proud of herself, and Sesshomaru snorted again. "So, how old are you?"

Sesshomaru sat next to her, settling in. "This Sesshomaru is going to be three hundred and one this year." Kagome whistled low at him, smiling.

"You're pretty old." Kagome laughed at him slightly. Curiosity fired up in her eyes. "How long do normal youkai live?" Her feet kept swinging.

The demon lord sighed. "Normal youkai live almost the same amount of time that a taiyoukai does, they are just less powerful. That is why you seldom see a five thousand year old normal youkai. Taiyoukai, however, are exceptionally more powerful than a normal youkai, and are generally smarter than a common one. We can take care of ourselves and know when we have been beaten, rather than blindly attack."

Kagome smiled and flipped her hair back, curiosity still burning in her eyes. "And how long does a normal taiyoukai live?"

"Thousands of years; after taiyoukai reach adolescence, the aging process seems to come to almost a complete stop. In fact, there is a group of taiyoukai that we call The Ancients. No one really knows how old they are exactly, but we know that they are supposedly as old as time itself. They can remember when humans first began to encroach on our territory, when the youkai race was created, and they often have visions of the future." Sesshomaru saw Kagome's surprise at the information.

"So… how old is Totosai? He looks like an old man." Kagome looked at the sky; the stars were becoming more defined and bright in the sky. She remembered that in the future, only a few stars were visible. Here, it seemed like you could see forever and ever. Galaxies, comets, and the moon hung in the sky as if it were going to fall out and onto the Earth. It was huge.

"Totosai was an old man when this Sesshomaru's father was born. He has been around for centuries, maybe thousands of years. He likes to show that he's old for some reason though." Sesshomaru had a thoughtful expression on his face as well.

"Hmm…" Kagome trailed off, placing a hand on her chest, taking a painful breath. Her breath caught for a moment. Makoto jumped up next to her, sniffing around her before huffing and sitting down, tail twitching. The three fell into comfortable silence, wind whispering around them, stirring their clothes and hair. _So… Totosai is possibly thousands of years old, Sesshomaru is going to turn three hundred and one, I'm turning eighteen, I have this huge problem too. There's a thing in my body that's giving me these horrible nightmares. I wonder if The Ancients would know anything._ Kagome thought. "What would The Ancients know about demonic energies?"

Sesshomaru turned to look at her, cocking his head to the side slightly. "Probably a lot; where are you going with this?"

Kagome still had her hand on her chest when she met Sesshomaru's eyes. "You've sensed it, I assume. The Wind Scar's energy is trapped inside my body, and I don't know how to get it out. I think it could be slowing my healing process. If my energy is so focused on destroying the demon energy, it cannot heal me as quickly as I might have hoped. I fear unless it is removed or destroyed, I will not heal at all, and it might kill me." Kagome's eyes sobered. "And if I die, I will not be able to stop Naraku's return, whenever that may be."

"The Ancients know a great many things." Sesshomaru was quiet for a while as Kagome's eyes returned to the sky. Makoto nuzzled her side comfortingly. _If she dies, Naraku will rise and find the rest of the Shikon Jewel. He will be near unstoppable, even if all of my allies joined together…. It is decided. I shall take Kagome to The Ancients, and find out what they know about her condition._ Sesshomaru's eyes traveled up to the sky like Kagome's. "This Sesshomaru will take you to The Ancients." He paused. "But first you shall rest."

_I wish that Sesshomaru would stop talking like that. He needs help._ Kagome giggled quietly and yawned. "Alright then, Makoto, could you give me a ride to my room?" Kagome asked him, ruffling his ears. He snorted and leaned down to let her on. Kagome got on smoothly, as if she hadn't been hurt. But the pain in her chest was very real. Makoto hopped down and took Kagome to her room, where she climbed into bed, yawning hugely. "Goodnight, Makoto."

That left Sesshomaru to think on top of the wall. He wasn't really tired, even though he hadn't slept in a few days. Taiyoukai didn't need much sleep. _The Ancients may not approve of Kagome. Then again, they do bicker like a group of old couples and might understand the role she plays in the future of the world. She is the Earth's Protector, even though she hasn't realized it quite yet. I wonder what The Ancients will say of my being there in the next few days. The last time I saw them was many, many years ago, while my father was still alive. I remember it clearly…_

"_Now, now Inutaisho. Do show us that child of yours. We are curious as to what he is like." A woman's voice asked. It was an odd voice; like she was almost singing, and very slow._

_Inutaisho turned his head and stepped aside, revealing a seventeen year old Sesshomaru. "Come here, Sesshomaru." _

_Two of The Ancients were standing near, one female and one male. They both had opaque jade green eyes, Sesshomaru assumed they were siblings. "Sesshomaru, is it?" The man rasped. _

_The woman stepped forward and took his chin in her hands. "So very arrogant; and so proud. Yes…You are just like your father, aren't you?" Her singing voice drew out. _

_Sesshomaru kept his chin raised and his eyes sharp. "Ah, you are right Miyars. And look at his eyes! Just like your father." The male appraised._

"_Let me see, Rasyim." A small woman with the same opaque look to her eyes, except they were a dark sapphire blue approached. Her eyes gave the impression of a dusty blue, however. She looked into his eyes with such a gaze that it seemed she was seeing something else. "I see what you mean, Miyars. He has a troubling and long life ahead, but, his place in this world is not to be doubted." Her voice reminded Sesshomaru of wind on the reeds. "Do you see it too, Amdis?" She turned her gaze on a male with black hair that was approaching slowly._

_He looked quite melancholy. "Yes, indeed. He will return after a while." His eyes were a murky red color, Sesshomaru noticed, as they passed over him. "Endora, do you see this as well? What I am seeing?" There was a pause in his breathing as he closed his eyes. _

"_Yes Amdis, but let us save that conversation for later." Endora's eyes cautioned him. "You know we do not reveal the future."_

_Amdis nodded. "We shall discuss later, with Ather and Sirena."_

_Sesshomaru bowed to The Ancients before leaving at his father's request. He heard the soft wind-voice of Endora echo out from the palace's walls. "Do not forget what we have told you, young one." _

Sesshomaru snapped out of his memories. Makoto had settled next to him, his tail just barely touching Sesshomaru's tail. Makoto glanced his way once, giving a doggish smile before laying his head on his paws; he huffed once. "Will you be accompanying us, Makoto?"

The dog gave him an almost sarcastic smirk. "This Sesshomaru will take that as a yes." The dog snorted. He returned his eyes to the sky, and watched for a while, preparing himself for meeting The Ancients.

End Of Chapter 7 – Dreams.

A/N – Okay, so here we are. The end of chapter 7! Yay!! I don't know what I'm going to call the next chapter, so… uh… Yeah. Lol. In the next chapter I'm going to reach thirty thousand words!!! Yay! Alright so I just wanted to ask if you all had seen the FanFiction account me and my two friends have created to just have a bunch of prompts that all three of us write separately for fun. We haven't uploaded the first prompt yet because Milan is slacking… Lol, Just kidding. The first prompt is going to be about a character losing their hair. Poco came up with the idea, ha-ha. And then soon we'll also be uploading the first chapter to a story that's a crossover of _a lot _of different universes, like Avatar, Kingdom Hearts, Inuyasha, Pirates of the Caribbean, Final Fantasy, and whatever else that I can't remember at the time…. :D. See Ya Next Time!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Alrighty… that was a really long chapter wasn't it? I'm going to try for longer this chapter, and eventually up to ten thousand words per chapter. _If _I can get my lazy butt to work. Um… Here we go, I guess. :] Oh, and by the way, Thank you for all the reviews. I can't believe I haven't updated for you guys in more than a month! I'm going to have tons of free time to work on this and the other story, so I hope to update more!!! Schools out, y'know? XD. Shout out to Lerryn again! She was totally awesome in her reviews!! I hope you guys all keep reviewing for me!

Oh yeah, and Palace Memories by S.E.N.S is what got me going on the last part, so thank them and go check out their stuff. It's really awesome. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha and its characters, only my OC characters and the plot line. :D

Chapter 8 – The Ancients.

Kagome slept peacefully in her room through the night, finally having her first good night's rest in a few days. The sun was rising when she woke, and Makoto lay next to her in the large bed, his breathing low and deep. She remembered that she was going to go visit The Ancients or at least try to get there. She wasn't sure how long it would take; she stretched, yawning. "Good morning, Makoto." Kagome rubbed his ears and sat up carefully. She couldn't tell what time it was because the only window was covered. But it was warm and it smelled almost crisp in the room. Midori stepped in the room quietly with a smile on her face, waving slightly.

"Morning there, Kagome." Midori smiled, holding a formal kimono in her arms. She placed it in a bag after folding it nicely.

"Don't tell me I have to wear that, Midori!" Kagome complained, throwing herself back underneath the covers.

"You will, Kagome. To meet The Ancients, you must be properly dressed. Sesshomaru will not allow you to wear men's clothing." Midori sighed as she placed the bag near Kagome's bed.

A few mumbled words made it through the bed covers. All Midori heard was, "Mmph…" Kagome was buried in the bed.

Midori giggled. "Yes Kagome, I'm sure that you have to wear it."

Another couple unidentifiable words. "Yes, I know that you would rather wear shorts." Midori said, amused. Makoto snorted at her, sticking his nose under the covers and poked Kagome's thigh. A squeak made its way from under the covers as Kagome shot straight up.

"Jeez! Makoto, did you stick your nose in a blizzard?!" Kagome demanded. Her hair looked really funny, all messed up from actually getting enough sleep.

"Uh…Kagome, you might want to brush your hair before you get dressed." Midori pulled a brush off a nearby dresser. Kagome reached up to her head and felt around; she clamped her hand to her head and rushed to the mirror.

"Oh Goodness! I look like I just went through a tornado!" Kagome exclaimed and turned to Midori. "You guys have hot springs here, right?" She couldn't bear it if she didn't bathe soon; she felt dirty and… She placed her hand on her chest, and touched dry blood. Yuck. The pain wasn't that unbearable but she figured if she did much walking, it'd get worse by the end of the day.

"Of course, I'll show you. Come on!" Midori changed direction and Kagome wondered if she would ever find her way around the castle; there were so many twists and turns it was like going through a maze. Midori rounded another couple turns, and Kagome thought she saw the door to Sesshomaru's study at one point, but then Midori led her into another door, where the air was humid and the temperature had increased significantly. The room itself was clean and simple, with a large sliding screen. Kagome could hear the water running, and the steam that was constantly rolling out from the slightly open screen. The servants that were in the room bowed and mumbled 'Welcome, Lady Kagome.' Then they left the small room.

Kagome eyed them, somewhat annoyed. Midori waved it away and sighed. "They're just nervous, what with you being a priestess and all. They're afraid you'll purify them." The woman said flippantly. "Anyway, through that door is the bath. I'll bring you a new set of clothes, and there's soap and stuff in there." Midori left the room with a smile and shut the door. Kagome slipped out of her clothes, and realized almost randomly how hungry she was.

"Breakfast after hygiene." Kagome muttered to herself as she slipped into the warm water with a huge sigh. The water stung on her wound for a moment. Kagome winced and began washing her hair. It was so nice to get clean again. She grabbed a towel as she stepped out of the water, drying herself off. She knew her hair would not be dry for another couple hours due to how much there was. "I wonder if I should get my hair cut…" She mumbled as she dried her body. As soon as she stepped into the other room with a towel wrapped around her, she caught sight of the kimono that Midori had lain out for her. She groaned and grabbed it; still not exactly sure how to put it on. Midori knocked on the door softly.

"Kagome, are you finished?" She said, opening the screen.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Kagome grumbled, and started muttering to herself about stupid dog demons. "Could you help me with this stupid thing?" Sesshomaru wanted her to wear this… thing? Oh, man was he in for it.

Midori smiled and gently took the kimono from Kagome's hands. "You need your wounds wrapped before you get into the kimono, so you don't bleed on it." Kagome sighed heavily.

"If I ever want to wear a kimono in my life, hit me, okay?" Kagome winced as Midori wrapped a bandage around her. Soon the bandage was finished, and Midori began sliding Kagome into the mass of fabric. A few mumbled words that sounded more like a disgruntled cat came through the fabric.

Midori just smiled, and thought that even though she hated kimonos now, Kagome would want to wear a kimono once in her life. And she would be glad that she did wear a kimono today to meet The Ancients. She'd heard that they were quite unsettling to be around. "Yes, yes, Kagome." Midori said while she was wrapped into her thoughts.

Kagome sighed and found that she could actually breathe inside all this fabric, and wondered how girls found this comfortable. She shrugged her shoulders and took a deep breath. Well, kinda, she couldn't breathe all _that _well in the thing. The way the wounds were wrapped felt funny against her skin. "How long does it take to get to their… palace?" Kagome had to think of the word before she said it.

Midori contemplated it for a while. She didn't really know how long, she'd only heard that it was a while away; but with Sesshomaru's speed, it would take half that, maybe less. "Oh… A couple hours maybe? I'm not too sure.

"Kagome, are you awake yet?" A little girl's voice rang through the somewhat quiet of the castle. Kagome could hear her little footfalls outside the room.

"Yes, Rin, I'm in here." Kagome smiled and bent to pick Rin up as she bolted into the room. She was ecstatic, and a quite disgruntled toad demon could be heard muttering outside the room. Men weren't allowed in the same room as a dressing woman, and despite his annoying and short tempered shell he was actually a very honorable demon. He just didn't show it most of the time. Midori tied the obi in a knot and patted Kagome's shoulder.

"You're finished, my dear." The woman said.

"Will I be going with you, Kagome?" Rin said, somewhat out of breath from running from her room all the way to this side of the castle. Kagome smiled fondly down at the child, and ruffled her hair.

"No, dear Rin, Sesshomaru doesn't want you to get hurt, honey." Kagome patted her head and put her down as Midori beckoned for her to follow.

Rin looked crestfallen. "But Kagome, I always go with Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin complained, tugging on Kagome's sleeve.

"We'll be back soon enough, child." Kagome tried to reassure the child and knelt down next to her, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Just think of it this way. While Sesshomaru is gone, you and Jaken have to tend to the garden. And when I get back, I'll let you play with my hair forever. Does that sound good?"

Rin's eyes lit up. "You really mean it, Kagome?" She exclaimed. Kagome enjoyed this little girl, she often reminded her of herself as a young girl. Always getting into trouble, but charming everyone along the way.

"I pinky promise, okay?" Kagome held out her pinky to Rin, and the little girl linked her small finger with hers and she shook it up and down, smiling greatly. It was hard to believe that this child had gone through so much at such a young age. She was always so cheery and upbeat. And that boundless energy was exhausting to Jaken. Kagome smiled and stood up with Rin in her arms, and spun her around in a circle. Rin laughed joyously until she was put down, where she stumbled a little from the dizziness. Kagome giggled and followed Midori out of the room and came knee-to-nose with Jaken.

"You silly girl, you mustn't run around the castle like some undistinguished savage! Put a new kimono on! You've been wearing that for the past two days! Jaken complained loudly.

Kagome rolled her eyes at Midori and smirked. "But Jaken, this is my favorite one!" Rin cried out as she dejectedly followed the little toad toward her quarters.

"Yes, and? You need to be a clean little girl, not one that rolls around outside with the horses." Jaken sounded annoyed, but, like all the others, was charmed by her innocence and her ability to make anyone smile. He shepherded her with his staff toward the room they had just came out of. "Come on; let the maids give you a bath." Kagome heard Jaken's voice come from the small room as he stepped out. Rin's complaining reached Kagome's sensitive ears and she smiled as she was lead to the kitchen. Midori stayed mostly silent, so Kagome was left to her thoughts on the walk. She hadn't seen Sesshomaru yet today. _I wonder what he's up to this morning. Does he ever sleep? _The thought had just come to her out of no where, and she was truly curious about it.

"Hey, Midori, do full demons sleep?" Kagome laughed at Midori's expression. Makoto materialized at her side, breathing heavily and wagging his tail. She patted his head and rolled her eyes. "Well, hello Makoto. What were you up to?"

He snorted and shook his head. Midori smiled. "Of course, Kagome; even though demons hold themselves far apart from humans, their basic systems are much alike. They need sleep to heal any injuries, to regenerate their energy, and, like you humans, to not be cranky and irritable." She said with a wink.

Kagome like Midori even more. Most demons hated humans because they thought they were better than humans in every way possible, but Midori was different. She might have a little bit of a sore spot for humans, but at least she could judge without biased opinions. "So how do you guys get Sesshomaru up in the mornings?"

Midori made a funny face and laughed. "We don't even try. Most of us are afraid he'll bite our heads off, what with the way he looks in the morning."

Kagome's interest was perked. "Yeah? What does he look like in the morning?" She sat down on the pillow in the dining room. Kagome sensed a familiar aura. It was just somewhat hazy, maybe even bleary. But it was also cranky. Sesshomaru awakes.

"Like the devil." Midori rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, smiling the whole way. Sesshomaru was moving closer to the dining room, but he almost seemed sluggish. And then, the weirdest thing Kagome had ever seen walked through the door. He was wearing a plain white kimono, but it was loose; his tail dragged on the floor behind him, and his silver hair was a little bit messy. Kagome slapped her hand over her mouth, because she knew she was going to laugh. Her face had turned red by the time Sesshomaru looked at her. Even his eyes were half closed, but he could still glare like no one else could. Kagome ignored the fact that she was annoying him and tried to stop laughing at him as food was brought out for Kagome and Sesshomaru. When she calmed down, she started to eat her food silently. She could feel the servants' nervousness in their auras as they waited for their lord to kill and or severely maim Kagome. But he never did.

"Are you ready to go?" His stoic voice was not in the least changed by his sleepy demeanor.

Kagome smiled and mentally rolled her eyes. "Of course; how long is it going to take, though?" Her chest hurt from laughing so hard, and she remembered that she never got to find out what his eyes looked like when the moon was up. She had gone to sleep too early.

Sesshomaru seemed a little more awake as he drank some juice from a small cup. "This Sesshomaru supposes about a day or so. Carrying you will slow us down."

Kagome let that thought sink in for a moment and then she gaped at him. "Wait, wait…are you calling me fat?" She fixed him with a solid dark brown gaze.

The silver haired dog demon looked up at her in what seemed to be confusion; one eyebrow was quirked upward and he had just lowered the cup from his mouth. He looked at her evenly. "No, but with your constant blabbering This Sesshomaru is considering it."

Kagome gaped at him. Apparently he had never had a good relationship with a woman, because even Inuyasha knew not to call a woman fat. "Blabbering? Is that what you call it?" Kagome was more than insulted. She knew that he wasn't always cooperative in the mornings, but this was just rude. She could feel her wound pulse at her angrily as her aura swatted ineffectively at the demon energy. The pain was becoming more bearable and more normal as time went on, and she wondered exactly what was going on with her body. She stood up at the table and glared at Sesshomaru, who was sitting calmly and quietly on a pillow with his legs crossed. She felt more anger rise up in her system because of just how little he reacted to… Everything! It was infuriating when she tried to make him smile, and all she got was a cool stare. A little sizzling of pain, not just physical, burned in her chest. That's all she was ever really good at, in her eyes. Making people smile. And Sesshomaru had never smiled for her. And then he sat there, just staring at her with an emotionless face. She let a groan of frustration and pressed her fists to her forehead, sinking to the floor again.

"This Sesshomaru is getting frustrated. Explain yourself." His brow fell back to its normal place, and he simply stared at her, unaware of how frustrated and angry she was. Sure he could feel her aura, but he had tuned it out for the moment. How coincidental.

Kagome shot up again from her seat, her aura crackling and burning with rage. "Explain myself?! Okay, I will. Every time you don't respond, every time you don't listen, every time you look at me like I'm a sickness because I did something you don't like! You never react to anything. Sometimes I wonder if you feel anything! I don't care that you're a multi-century old demon, or that you know so much more than me about the 'ways of the world', and I don't care that you can be the biggest jerk on the face of the planet; all I care is that you talk to me once in a while! That you smile! And if you actually don't feel anything, I feel sorry for you!" Kagome screamed, tears falling from her face and onto the kimono that she had struggled so hard to get into. The pain that was blooming in her chest was almost too much to handle, and she sagged while she stood there, wiping the tears away. Makoto nudged her thigh comfortingly, nuzzling his nose at her side.

Sesshomaru was taken aback to say the least. No one had ever exploded at him like that. What struck him the most was that she truly cared about him enough to want him to smile. That breached one of the many barriers he kept around himself, the walls he had built to keep everyone out. Now she was crying because of him. He felt something _stir_ inside of him. And then he was standing two feet away from her, his hand reaching toward her shoulder hesitantly. Kagome looked up through her misty eyes, anger still firing bright. She backed up from him, despite her surprise and somewhat excitement that she had invoked a response in that stone cold body of his. Makoto stepped in front of Kagome and separated the two, his eyes narrowed. She was still mad at him, and she was in pain. Sesshomaru let his hand fall back, twitching his claws convulsively. He wanted to… to… what? Comfort her? He mentally smacked himself and clenched his fists. His claws drew blood in his palms, and he looked away from her, almost embarrassed. The blood dripped to the floor with hardly a sound. Kagome gave one last shuddering breath before her aura blanked. Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground, and decided that they were going to see The Ancients _now._ The demonic energy had worked its way through the wall of pure energy protecting her being and now was mixing with her energy, her life force, her body. Sesshomaru rushed to his quarters and placed her on his bed while he changed clothes, slipping on his armor and sliding his swords into place. He was out the door and flying through the air with her unconscious body in his arms.

His thoughts had their chance to wander, and wander they did. _When she yelled at me, she woke… something in me. Does this make me a masochist…? No… I… just realized that for once in a very long time, someone wants something from me that's not… material. She wants me to be happy. She wants me to smile. I do not want this… do I? I do not want to relive my father's legacy. _The wind was whipping past him, the current blowing the silver strands of his hair in a mesmerizing dance, mixing with the cloud that surrounded his feet. In a whirlwind of white fur and gold eyes, Makoto was flying next to him, nosing Kagome thoroughly, and making sure she was okay. Sesshomaru had the urge to move her away from Makoto, but he resisted the urge and smacked himself for being so stupid.

The land below seemed to race by, turned into a streamlined version of the still earth it was. Grass, trees, roads, villages, valleys, forests, rivers, lakes, waterfalls… the Japanese countryside passed by Sesshomaru's eyes, and as the day went on, he wondered why he was doing what he was doing. _This strange woman… is changing me. No matter how much I may dislike it, she is turning me into something different than I am. I do care for her well being, because any harm to her person would cause Rin much distress. _Sesshomaru mulled the idea over in his head. _**But that isn't all it is, now is it, Sesshomaru? **_A voice went off in the deep dark part of his mind. _Of course it is, you fool. All she is to me is Rin's guardian. __**Rin's guardian, is that what you think Sesshomaru? What about the nights you spent saying maybe two words to her, the nights you spent totally at ease with her presence, the time you saved her life because you thought you owed it to her? **_The voice said again, pointing out all the times that he'd done things he couldn't explain the reason for because of Kagome. Anything he couldn't explain, anything he didn't know _why, _her face had always been in his head. Even when he'd saved Rin, he'd been thinking of her. The child's toothy, innocent, happy smile made him think of her. He'd only seen her with her guard down a few times, when he was watching Inuyasha. She'd been so caring, so happy, and yet … so tainted. _Inuyasha took some of her happiness and turned it into jealousy and frustration. _He thought with conviction. When she had said she'd never gotten a reaction out of him, she was dead wrong. Every time she smiled at him, every time she laughed, every time she explained something foreign to him, the hidden wisdom in her brown eyes, she woke the side of him that wanted something… _more _than just power and the ability to rule. The side that wanted happiness, a family, friends, and a place he could call home and not his castle. That side, however small, was still there. And Sesshomaru himself knew that he wouldn't be able to deny that side of himself forever. But would he admit it to himself yet? No way in hell. If there was something about Sesshomaru that everyone knew, it was that he was stubborn. As 'royal' and high and mighty as he could be, the stubbornness that he put off was almost childish. He would hold to his ideas no matter what, and if it was something he wanted, he would try damn hard to get it. And right now he wanted to… not be confused. It was infuriating to him to be confused.

Kagome stirred in his arms, and her eyes opened. She stretched her arms and touched Sesshomaru's nose with her fingers, and she jumped. She blinked a few times, seeming to realize where she was. Then she crossed her arms over her chest and averted her eyes, anger returning to her face. "I apologize for my behavior earlier, I was… drowsy." Sesshomaru muttered. Kagome's eyebrow quirked and she gave him a weird look.

"Drowsy? The Great Lord Sesshomaru, drowsy?" Kagome smirked. "I haven't heard that one before." She readjusted herself in his arms, letting her head fall backwards as she giggled at him. Sesshomaru glanced down at the slim column of her throat, and his fangs itched. He mentally glared at the thought of biting her and it ran away to the depths of his mind. It was going to return, he knew, but he was safe for now.

"Do you believe it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome smiled, and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I believe you. I'm just messing around. You're pretty comfy, you know?" She laughed again, and Makoto snorted at her, rolling his eyes as well.

Sesshomaru almost smiled when she snuggled down into his arms and turned toward his chest. He tested her aura, and his eyes widened fractionally at what he found. The demonic energy was forcing its way into every part of her body, trying to gain control of her. That's why she was drowsy! Her body was too tired to try and fight off the demonic energy and keep her body running at the same time. If her body kept this up and she fell asleep… she might not wake up. The bandages from her wound were visible at the collar to her kimono. The white kimono with cherry blossoms that seemed so pure and so unmarred before now had a splotch of red. Even through the bandages, the blood had seeped through. Sesshomaru jostled her body slightly to keep her awake.

"What? I'm tired. Can't I go back to sleep?" Kagome asked, half asleep already. The palace of The Ancients had appeared on the horizon a while ago, and now Sesshomaru increased his speed. Makoto was nosing Kagome to stay awake almost frantically. She was barely responding, only enough to make little noises of protest here and there. Sesshomaru leaned over to her ear.

"You are not allowed to sleep, Kagome. Not now. Stay awake. If just for now, stay awake." Sesshomaru whispered to her. Her eyes opened for a moment, and her head tilted upward. She was having trouble staying totally conscious.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked the air above her. The castle was achingly close, yet so far away.

"Please, stay awake for me. Stay awake for Rin, for Shippo, for Sango, for Miroku, and for your family." Sesshomaru said, trying to put as much force as he could into the voice. Kagome responded by smiling at him with her eyes closed.

"I'm… awake. Don't worry Sesshomaru." Kagome drawled out, still looking as peaceful as ever. "If Inuyasha ever comes out of it, tell him I forgive him." She took a deep breath and poked Sesshomaru in the chest. "And don't you ever forget to be nice once in a while."

She seemed so at ease that she was going to die if she didn't stay awake. Sesshomaru just nodded and focused on the palace, which was coming closer with every breath he took. _Damn that woman. She can't die. She made a promise to Rin, and she can't go back on her promise. I will keep her alive, if only to help her keep her promise. I… don't want her to die either. And if she does, that means I have to have a civil conversation with my excuse for a demon brother Inuyasha. _The thought put him on edge, and he moved Kagome's head upward so she opened her eyes, which had fallen shut for a split second. "You made a promise."

Kagome's eyes flipped open as she recalled all the promises and vows to herself that she had made in the past. _"Promise you're gonna come back." Shippo sniffed and nodded sadly. Kagome held up her pinky finger and linked it with his._

_"I promise." She murmured…_

_"So I'm going to get stronger, and get that missing part of my soul back."… _

"_You really mean it, Kagome?" She exclaimed. Kagome enjoyed this little girl, she often reminded her of herself as a young girl. Always getting into trouble, but charming everyone along the way. _

"_I pinky promise, okay?" Kagome held out her pinky to Rin, and the little girl linked her small finger with hers and she shook it up and down, smiling greatly…_

Kagome blinked a few times, still extremely tired, but mentally awake. She had never given up on any of her promises. Ever; and she sure as hell wasn't going to give up on one now. "I'll stay awake." She murmured just as they got to the palace entrance.

A small woman rushed out of the building toward the three, her eyes focused on Makoto at first, and then on Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, darling, is that you?" The woman had silvery blue hair and deep blue eyes. She had a winding tail that twitched and lashed around with quick movements.

Sesshomaru glanced up from Kagome's face, his eyes now guarded and a little bit worried. "Hello, Endora. It's been a while." He said. "I have a favor to ask."

Endora flounced over to the group, her eyes still lingering on Makoto. She flipped her eyes back to Sesshomaru's face. "Sesshomaru, it is you! You haven't changed much at all, now have you?" Endora's eyes were cloudy, just as they had been all those years ago. "We knew you would be coming soon. Come in with me."

"Endora, I need you and the others to look at her aura. There is something wrong with her." Sesshomaru said, following the small woman into the palace. Even after a couple hundred years, it hadn't changed at all. But change wasn't something they were used to. Miyars and Rasyim, the twins, sat next to each other with their heads close together, and their eyes closed. They looked up when they sensed Kagome's storm of an aura, and how pure and odd it was. They stood together, at the same time, and watched with curious eyes.

"Explain to me what happened, young one." Endora caught Sesshomaru's bright gold gaze.

"She took the energy of the Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar into her own body. It has not come out yet, and now is poisoning her system, as she is a pure being." Sesshomaru explained quietly.

"Miyars; go and get the others." The hawk demon glanced at Kagome with curious jade eyes and then rushed out of the room toward a different chamber. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, who was closing and opening her eyes with obvious exhaustion.

"Sesshomaru, please follow me into the other chamber. The women will examine her." Endora nodded reassuringly at Sesshomaru, who looked on warily. "I promise no harm will come to her." Endora knew that dog demons were protective, it was in their nature. But she still couldn't suppress the smile off her face as Sesshomaru gave Endora one more nervous glance at Kagome before handing her over. Ather was right those years ago when the group had spoken to his father. Ather was considered the leader of the group, and he was one of the first in the Daiyoukai dog demon generation, the very generation Sesshomaru descended from.

Sesshomaru handed Kagome to Endora and watched in silence as she was taken away, half conscious. A tall male came out of an arch doorway with a curtain draped over it. He had long silver white hair, cloudy gold eyes, and marks like Sesshomaru's; except his were blood red. Sesshomaru almost looked like he could be the man's son. "Do not fear, my son. She will be just fine." Like Endora, his eyes seemed to stay on Makoto, who was shifting from foot to foot nervously and his eyes totally locked on the door that Kagome had disappeared in.

"I am not worried about her." Sesshomaru lied to the demon.

He simply laughed. "I knew your father, and if you are anything like him, or even me, you are worried about her." He paused, and smiled. "I am Ather, second generation of the Inu Daiyoukai family, and, your ancestor." He made a sweeping motion with his hand.

Sesshomaru blinked and realized the similarity between Ather and himself, the markings on his cheeks, the eyes, and the similar facial structure. "Ather…" He had no idea that this was his great, great, great, grandsire. He could smell Kagome in the other room as she was spoken to by the other women. She was somewhat confused, and very tired. Makoto wandered off into the other room, and Sesshomaru wished he could follow with and watch over her.

"Come. I have some things to speak to you about, young one." That was the second time they had called him that. It was somewhat understandable, since he was so much younger than every being here except Makoto and Kagome. Ather touched his arm and led him into a different room. It smelled of lilies and lilac.

Meanwhile, Kagome lay on a soft pillow in the middle of a bright room. She could feel the aura of the demon women, even though peaceful, seemed somewhat unsettled. The one named Endora had rushed out of the room again, this time yelling, "Sirena! Where are you Sirena?" A few moments later, a woman with hair as dark as shadows and purple tattoos that ran up to her throat. The air around her seemed to emanate kindness and motherly love; even though if she was angry Kagome bet that everyone would stay away from her. She took one glance at Kagome and then seemed to appear at Kagome's side.

"Now, young one, you must stay awake for me." Her voice was soothing. Kagome sighed and relaxed her body. She turned and began speaking to the women, Miyars and Endora. "We are going to need Amdis on this one. Miyars find him will you? I will begin on that energy." The woman turned back around and placed a delicate hand on Kagome's wound. There was blood on her hand, but she didn't mind. This was the girl that Ather predicted would come to them. Her survival was more important than anything at the moment. Miyars had rushed out of the room and back in again with a tall wolf demon on her arm. He looked quite solemn and wise.

"What is it you need, Sirena?" His voice was rough and deep.

"I would like for you to look into her soul." Sirena said quietly, so soft that Kagome could not hear, and even if she could, it wouldn't register in her mind. She was half conscious again, and about to pass out. "This is the girl."

Recognition dawned in Amdis' eyes, and walked over. He placed a tan clawed hand on top of Sirena's and closed his eyes. _Kagome's soul was a mass of swirling energy. There were so many colors, emotions, thoughts, goals, dreams, and most of all, power. The magnitude of the pure energy that was not tapped, not able to use yet, not discovered, was enormous. Amdis felt around and found what he was looking for. The dark, clinging, cloying, energy that was taking everything inside her and tainting it. He looked around a moment more and found the source_ _of the girl's downfall. She was dangerously close to dying, even if she didn't know it. There was a part in her soul that was connected to the demonic energy. The part of Kagome's soul that wanted Inuyasha and her to be together again. He was thrown into a cacophony of memories of her and the half demon; from when they first met to the last time they saw each other, while he was trying to kill her. She still cared for him, and that's what made her vulnerable to his energy. Her soul recognized him, but not the part of him that wanted her. Just him, and that was all it needed to take her down. He could not separate that energy from her body, for it would take a part of her as well with it, and he could not do that. It was against his ways to take away part of someone's soul. So he would have to try to neutralize the energy and meld it with her body. __**This is what Ather was talking about, you fool. **__Amdis though to himself, before throwing himself farther into her soul and combining the energies with each other, demonic and human, pure and impure, dark and light. It was a hard thing to do as he had never done it before, but he knew the ways of the soul well enough to not lose himself in one. Especially one as extraordinary as Kagome's soul. The energies came together roughly at first but then accumulated to each other and calmed down. Amdis withdrew himself from Kagome and hoped he hadn't altered her personality. _

Amdis gazed down at Kagome, who was sleeping peacefully. She looked tired; she was probably going to be out for a while. The demonic energy might change her appearance and abilities if she wasn't careful. He noticed there was one spot of purity that the darkness had not violated. The piece of the Shikon Jewel in her side had not been touched by the dark. She was so tired because she was trying to fend the darkness off the Jewel and the darkness away from her soul as well. It had been too much for her body, mind, and soul, so she went out of commission. Amdis knew that if she would have let herself sleep, she would not have died like others thought she would, just go into a never ending slumber. Like an eternal coma. The Jewel would keep her body alive for as long as it took for either the darkness to overtake her or kill her.

"Well, will she be alright?" Sirena's worried voice came through his thoughts.

Amdis removed his hand as Sirena did. "She will recover in time, she just needs sleep. Her appearance may change though." He said quietly. Miyars picked Kagome up, and placed her on a few pillows, where Makoto curled his body around her and got comfortable. All of those were in the room stared at Makoto.

Sirena smiled gently at Makoto. "It's good to see you again, my dear. I have not seen you for many years." She patted his head and nodded before walking out to find Ather and Sesshomaru.

Miyars ran out to find her twin, and Endora and Amdis strolled out of the room with half smiles on their faces. Kagome sighed in her sleep and buried her fingers in Makoto's fur. He glanced at her face once before letting his head fall on the floor with a clearly exhausted face that read 'don't ever scare me like that again.'

Sesshomaru sat with Ather in a separate room and had been talking with him for about a quarter of an hour when Sirena glided into the room. "She is well." Sesshomaru felt a wave of relief fall over him, and he literally fell back a bit in his seat.

"Is she sleeping?" Ather's voice rang out.

Sirena nodded. "She shall be sleeping for a while, I assume from what Amdis said. He had to… 'operate on her' if you will." She explained.

"May I see her?" Ather asked, curious evident in his voice. Sirena merely nodded again, making a gesture for him to go.

"Makoto… is with her, however." She stumbled oddly over saying his name. Sesshomaru stood with Ather, silent.

"I would like to see her by myself, young Sesshomaru. If you do not mind, then you may go to see her." Ather inclined his head in Sesshomaru's direction.

The Daiyoukai nodded rigidly and sat back down, taking a deep breath. "She is alright, Sesshomaru. I hope you realize this." Sirena smiled and patted Sesshomaru's head as if he were a child.

"Of course, Sirena." He knew he had to respect his elders, so he just exhaled heavily.

Ather was already in the next room. "How have you been since the last time I saw you? I heard you lost your arm." Sirena touched his arm with her tattooed hand. The purple designs ran up the backs of her hands to her throat.

Sesshomaru fought back the urge to growl in disgust at himself. "Yes. I did. But it grew back in a matter of years."

Sirena nodded. Ather was already in the other room and seated next to the sleeping girl and Makoto. "Makoto is it? You have changed it from your true name?" Makoto's head shot up. He stared at Ather with wide gold eyes, and then nodded, before nosing Kagome to make sure she was comfortable. "When you return, will you change it back?" Ather asked, searching Makoto's eyes. Another nod, "Are you going to make things right with her?" Makoto glanced away with guilt ridden eyes. Then when he stared back at Ather, there was a light of determination in his eyes. "You won't give her up, will you?" Ather was speaking of the mate he had left so many years ago. Kagome stirred slightly, her eyes flicking beneath her lids. Makoto shook his head with a half smirk. Ather smiled and touched Makoto's head before standing and leaving the room.

Sesshomaru stood abruptly as Ather made his way into the room. He strode out, testing Kagome's aura. It was surprisingly calm and quiet, even though he could feel a slight twinge that wasn't there before in it. The slight darkness in her scent that was not there before. Sesshomaru walked into the bright room and saw Makoto's white body curled around Kagome, his eyes closed. From a distance, he might have looked like a bear of sorts. Kagome was sleeping peacefully, her fingers tightly buried into the mass of fur that was Makoto. Sesshomaru knelt next to the two, and reached his hand out to touch her shoulder gently. Makoto cracked one eye open suspiciously, but then let it close. Kagome's eyes flickered under her lids. "Sesshomaru…?" Kagome mumbled. She readjusted herself and yawned without opening her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru murmured, drawing his hand back to himself.

Kagome nodded sleepily. Makoto nudged Sesshomaru's leg with his nose, as if to say, 'let her sleep. She needs it.' Sesshomaru drew back and left the room just as Miyars and Rasyim entered. Rasyim was almost the same as Miyars; he just kept his hair short. He looked at Kagome with curious eyes, just as the others had. He wandered back to find Ather and Sirena sitting together. Ather's silver hair was pooled on the pillow beneath him. "How long she will be asleep?"

"A few hours, maybe a few days." Ather said with his hands folded in his kimono.

Sesshomaru was on edge as it was; he didn't need to be away from Rin or his castle that long. He needed to be there to make sure it was safe from any attackers. "Does she need to stay here?"

"No, but we need to speak with you about you and your companion, Kagome." Sirena interjected. She seemed to like Kagome already. Sesshomaru realized that it was only around noon, and he blinked.

"About what?" He asked.

Sirena looked at Ather, and he shook his head. "About the future you will have to face. You have a very troublesome journey ahead of you, and the only way you will survive is if you, Kagome, and Makoto come together to defeat this evil." Ather motioned to Kagome and Makoto, who were in the other room.

Sesshomaru understood the part where Kagome came in, but not where that dog companion of hers came in. "What does the dog have to do with this?"

Ather glanced around the room, where all of the Ancients had gathered together to listen to him speak. "He plays an important part in this life, even though it may not seem that way. He is more connected to the three of you than you can ever imagine." A flashback of an old memory passed through his head.

"_Ather, there is someone at the entrance of the palace!" Endora's voice called through the corridors of the marble palace. The Ancients themselves had constructed it many, many years ago. _

"_Let her in. She is carrying something, is she not?" Ather's voice floated through the halls, echoing. _

_Endora called an affirmative to him, and guided the woman, who wore a cloak to cover her face, into the palace. She was carrying something large and heavy, and the occasional blood droplet hit the floor. "Strange woman, I ask you, who sent you here with his body?" _

_The woman kept walking, her arms having no trouble supporting the amount of deadweight she was carrying. "I come by request of the gods. They bade me to tell you they want you to take care of this body until it is needed." The woman's voice was soft and quiet, almost hollow sounding. _

_Endora took the body into her arms and into a separate room, where Miyars and Rasyim waited. "Thank you." She murmured to the woman. A lock of bright silver hair had escaped from its prison inside her hood, and now swayed in the breeze. Silver… _

_Ather appeared from the side, his eyes alight with curiosity and wonder. "Others may not know who you are, but I can smell you, my dear." He said. "I am sorry you had to do this. It must have pained you." _

_A tear fell from the blackness of the woman's hood. "I only wish he was not dead. Either of them." She smiled bitterly. "I'll always love him."_

_Ather moved silently across the room, one hand outstretched to her shoulder. She fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands. "You will see him again, young one. When you see him again, do not feel anger or sadness. Life has a curious way of working miracles on us." Ather placed a hand on her head and she slowly stopped crying. She lifted her head up and looked through the opening in the roof as rain began to fall, washing away the traces of blood that had fallen on the pure white floor. She smiled at Ather and stood in the rain. The palace was designed so when it did rain, the water would wash into drains in the floor. Then, in one quick movement, she was gone. Wind swirled past Ather, and his hair was swept up in the flow for a moment. _

"_Ather, come quick!" Sirena's rich voice called for him. He was in the room they had prepared for the body's arrival in less than a second. Sirena was standing over the body with a strange look on her face. It was no longer bloody and beaten, but peaceful and still. He glanced at the body again, and listened. Sure enough, there was a steady heartbeat thrumming in the body's chest. And the slow, deep breathing reminded him of a sleeping form. He touched Sirena's hand with his own._

"_This is the gods' bidding. Let them do as they wish, for the world is in their hands." Ather said quietly. Then the two stared at the face of the man he had predicted would come to them, in just such a way._

Ather whipped out of his flashback with a blink. "What kind of evil are you talking about?"

The old dog demon looked grim. "The type of evil that is from the very pits of Hell. When Kagome had destroyed Naraku, she failed to neutralize the very core of Naraku's being. That core has manifested itself as a Dragon of Hell." Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows. The Dragons of Hell were a race of Dragons that only existed in the deepest darkest pits of Hell itself. They had only been unleashed on the world once, and that was thousands of years ago. The result was devastating. Villages everywhere were laid to waste, burned, devoured, and destroyed. Death followed the Dragons of Hell wherever they went. They were condemned to Hell after that, never to return to Earth with the promise of death on their heads if they returned. Ryukotsusei was a descendant of one of the Dragons of Hell, he had been twisted just enough to be considered a normal dragon, and was not sent to Hell. The last Dragon of Hell that had been on Earth was killed by one of the Ancients themselves. Ather. That is why everyone respected him. He had been powerful enough to kill the dragon and burn the bones. After that, he froze the ashes and kept them somewhere where no one could ever touch them. No one knew exactly where.

"Where is the Dragon?" Sesshomaru asked.

Ather shook his head. "It is still trapped within the bindings of Hell, but it is trying to find a way out as we speak. A vision was sent to me showed me that the Dragon will escape in four weeks, on the hottest day of the year." Sesshomaru was horrified and furious at the same time.

"What are we to do?" Sesshomaru was at a loss. Kagome needed to be trained to use her powers right within the time allotted to them to be able to destroy Naraku and the Dragon of Hell.

Ather closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "You must help her to destroy it. Makoto will be able to help with some of that, let me assure you, but there will be some other complications that go along with it."

Sesshomaru glanced toward the doorway just as a sleepy and somewhat disgruntled Kagome sagged against the doorframe, Makoto supporting some of her weight. The Ancients all gazed at her with hope and a little bit of curiosity.

Kagome looked at them like they were crazy. "What do you all want?"

Makoto just snorted and shook with laughter. Sesshomaru let a small smile fall across his face, and Kagome beamed at him. _Finally. It took a lot of determination, perseverance, and frayed nerves. But he finally smiled._

~ End of Chapter 8 – The Ancients.

A/N – I hope you guys liked it! I myself thought it could use more work. Anyway, I'll try to update sooner! :D Reviews are welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Oh dear... How do I say this.... My computer has 'FAIL' in big red letters all over it. It **SUCKS!!! **I can't get over it! It got a virus, first, and then I couldn't work on it at all. And I don't want to use a flash drive because I'm scared it'll transfer a virus from one computer to another! So I lost a perfectly good beginning to a chapter about the Dragons of Hell, and I got pissed! I felt like eating my computer and lighting it on fire! D: Anyway.... it's been a few months... but I hope this is a worthy Christmas, Hannukah, Kwanza, or whichever Holiday you happen to celebrate. Happy Holidays! By the way, there were a lot of questions on who Makoto was. I swear I'm going answer your questions soon in the story; because some have been guessing who he was correctly. I'm so proud! *teary eyed smile* Dude, if you haven't listened to NeverShoutNever! Yet, you should... It got me to write this, Ha ha. That and Rascal Flatts, XD. And... I'm a dork for admitting it... the ending theme song for Crisis Core (Why by Ayaka)... Now, on to the story, before I keep blabbering... ._.;..... Oh, by the way, I don't own anything. **Just so you all know, I've uploaded a new version of Chapter One! It replaced Chapter One. I'll be re-writing Chapter Two, Chapter Three, Chapter Four, and possibly Chapter Five. So I encourage you to re-read from Chapter One if you haven't recently. **

Chapter 9 – Dangerously Addictive?

Kagome exhaled deeply. It took so much to make him smile, that the relief of him actually smiling gave her a physical sort of contentment. Sesshomaru was still smiling at her; unable to keep the joy from her totally normal expression in a not so normal situation, her ability to make everyone around her smile or feel happy. His heart soared, his eyes lit up, and Ather would swear later that his heart even accelerated. But it was then that he realized what he was doing. _Am I resigning to... to... her? To this feeling? What exactly is this feeling? I want... I want... To hold her in my arms. To keep her close. I don't want to let her go; ever. I don't think I can. Even though my... position... doesn't allow me to... Have that... But... I want it so... ferociously. She is the embodiment of everything that I want._ Sesshomaru paused and inhaled slightly, surprised at his own epiphany. _Kagome... She has no responsibility to a kingdom, she has the ability to be whoever she wants, she can do anything she wants, she can be herself. She can be with whoever she wants... She has a child. The ability to have children._ Sesshomaru blinked. An image of Kagome holding a small child with silver hair and red markings on its forehead flashed through his head. He imagined the caring, soft, motherly expression on her face. The protective emotions felt like a wall that slammed into him; more powerful than he imagined possible. She was his in every way in that vision. And he relished it. His nails combing through her thick hair as she slept in his arms. Her screaming his name under a bright silver moon. Her eyes as she gazed into his. He mentally shook himself, and blinked a few times. The real world waited for him.

Ather was gazing at him curiously, with almost a hint of amusement. Makoto was staring at him too, and it seemed he was almost laughing as he supported Kagome. "You there Sesshomaru?" She asked.

Sesshomaru twitched an eyebrow, and smirked. Kagome smiled brightly. "It might be wise for you to go back to sleep, Kagome. We will explain things to you when you have rested." The black haired woman huffed, but sagged. She was still exhausted. Ather had spoken, but Miyars and Rasyim were the ones that stood next to her and Makoto. "Miyars and Rasyim will take you to a bedroom." He said sweetly, giving her a smile. Makoto gave a slight woof noise in response, nuzzling Kagome comfortingly, before going to sit heavily on the ground next to Sesshomaru. The silver haired raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Change of opinion?" He asked. Makoto looked up at him from where his massive head lay against the floor to look at him almost sarcastically, if that was possible for a giant dog. It looked as though he were saying 'In your dreams'. Sesshomaru looked at him for a moment, contemplating the fascination of The Ancients with Makoto. Then he was distracted. Ather was otherwise engaged with Sirena in deep conversation, but Endora sat quietly nearby, her blue eyes far away, and her tail twitching. "Endora, what do you know of the Dragons of Hell?"

She blinked and focused on Sesshomaru. "It might be wiser to ask Ather that, young one. He knows more than any of us." A shadow passed across her eyes, the remembrance of pain not yet forgotten clear in her head. "Though we all suffered greatly in those years." She glanced around the room, and leaned toward Sesshomaru. "Ather is the only demon to have successfully brought down a Dragon of Hell. And Amdis... Lost his mate to one of them. His pain continues." It seemed she did not want to speak of it.

Ather was no longer speaking quietly to Sirena, and Miyars and Rasyim had returned. Amdis had yet to return. "Sesshomaru. Do you wish to know how I destroyed a Dragon of Hell?" There was no pride in the statement, no condescending superiority. It seemed as if he wanted to forget. Sirena took his hand, and his bright gold eyes pierced straight into Sesshomaru's. He noticed a blotchy red scar along the inside of Ather's wrist that seemed to carry up his arm. "Before I tell you, you must know this. You cannot defeat one alone. There must always be something you have to protect. Something you cherish. Otherwise there is no chance, and you will perish. Do you understand?" Makoto cracked and eye open; not curious, just interested. As if he knew the story already.

Sesshomaru's thoughts flashed instantaneously to Kagome and Rin. Though he did not want to admit it. He gave a small nod. Ather's eyes seemed to see right through that front he put up. Which he probably could. Sesshomaru was almost self conscious of himself in that moment. Ather straightened and gave a glance in Sirena's direction. She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "It was long, long ago. Before any of your father's fathers were alive. I was still young. I had recently mated with Sirena; but the Dragons were on the move. They had broken free from the control of Hell, though many of us don't know why. Maybe they had amassed enough power, but I still lose myself thinking about it." He paused to shake his head slowly. "Dragons of Hell that are unleashed cause terror, death, and all over calamity. They have no logical thought, except to destroy and kill. Revenge on Earth for locking them away in a fiery prison, to which they belong. So they try to decimate it. Humans, demons, animals. It makes no difference to them. Just to destroy in any way they could. Fire and poison jetted from their maws, devouring everything in their paths. It is truly a horrible sight. Many of our kind and the population of the Earth itself were much diminished. You could hardly find a village that was suitable for any type of life; and those that you could find were hidden in caves, deep in dark forests, or underground." Ather took a deep, sighing breath. "The humans did not record this in their history. All they wrote was 'a dark era'. The demons, however, recorded details, to try to prevent it from happening again... I tell you all this so that you will better understand my story. Now, when I was young, there was much that was changed. We dog demons did not rule the West yet, and many of the territories and borders were forgotten. Instead, I was somewhat of a rogue. The palace I grew up in was destroyed in the first few weeks of the Dragons' merciless destruction. I never thought that it could reach me. But I was young... arrogant. I lost my father, the First Dog Demon, Touga, and my mother, Yuzuka. I barely escaped without being scarred by that Dragon's poison." He nodded to his arm. "I was almost an adult at that time, but I was lost within the world that I was trapped in. There was chaos everywhere. Some of the powerful demons had rallied and taken down a few of them. There were seven in total. Five of them had been killed, but all had died in their attempts with the Dragon. I managed to live for a few years, always running, always moving. There was never enough places to hide. Somewhere throughout this panic, I had gotten Sirena pregnant. This made me very worried, and I was never able to sit still. I was always making sure she was alright, which was ironic considering the situation the world was in. We had a small hiding place. But one of the Dragons—the very last, to be exact, and it was coming near us. Sirena was a few months into her pregnancy, and I couldn't stand it. I was so angry that I couldn't provide a good life, a safe place for her to be while she was pregnant. I knew eventually that I would go after the Dragon... But Sirena was always trying to dissuade me. I admit that it caused me a great deal of pain, but it was worth it if it meant keeping her and our baby, your great grandfather, safe." Sirena shook her head at him, patting Ather's hand. "So finally, when the Dragon came too close, I lost it. My will to protect her, and your great grandfather was so strong that it felt like another part of me. Like I could shape the world to my own will. I see that same force in your eyes, Sesshomaru. The visions I have seen speak true through your eyes." Ather's eyes were fierce. "But don't think that destroying one of the Dragons of Hell is all that easy. Naraku's power, and his vile spirit have been integrated into the void of thought and drive that the Dragons have. The one you must face has a motive, a plan. And more vicious, due to the fact that Naraku had other abilities tacked on to the ones Dragons of Hell already possess."

"Then you decided to go fight it anyway, even though I didn't want you to." Sirena continued his story. Ather glanced at her sideways, somewhat embarrassed. She shook her head at him, smiling and gesturing for him to go on. By this time, all of the Ancients had oriented themselves around Ather, Sesshomaru, and Sirena. For even though they'd heard or even been a part of this story, Ather was a phenomenal speaker.

"I ran as fast as I could to that dragon. It had caught mine and Sirena's scent, and it was dead set on the hunt. I had realized this, and it only made me more furious. I couldn't bear it if that damned dragon came even _close _to Sirena." His deep voice came out in a hiss. "I went into a sort of berserk mode. All that mattered in those few moments was the safety of Sirena and our child, and the death of the Last Dragon of Hell on Earth. It lent me power, it lent me the ability. I knew that I might die in this endeavor, but my life is not as important as those close to me.

If I remember correctly, the scent of the Dragons reminded me of metal, blood, and a heavy, repugnant scent that I couldn't match. The scales of it were drenched in gore: dead bodies, blood, arrows, swords. And it's claws. I was close up to the Dragon now, and I hold to the opinion that they could have passed for a small mountain. The claws were as tall as I was and three times as thick, covered in blood. Poison dripped from it's fangs, down onto the ground, which it dissolved. It's breath ghosted over me, a ghastly mix of dead bodies and poison together. I ignored all of this and jumped from the ground onto it's neck. I could hear a hissing, guttural voice.

'Kill, Kill!' it roared. I made my way up it's neck to its head. It tried to shake me off a few times, thrashing it's head from side to side. I dug my lengthened claws into the soft scales on it's neck, drawing blood. I understood why so many had fallen trying to kill them; their blood was venomous. It felt like burning oil had been splashed onto my hands, but I held on anyway, and when it stopped thrashing, I let myself fall, dragging my claws down about twenty feet, unleashing noxious fumes into the air. I crawled back up the neck to it's face, and jammed my fists deep into the Dragon's eyes. My poison, I found, actually worked against it, and I unleashed a huge sum into it's eye. It was blinded, though my hand was being burned. It seemed everything about the Dragons was poisonous, but I didn't care. It's claws came to scratch at it's face, to try and remove the poison. It barely missed my leg, creating a great gash. I hissed in pain, and transformed." Ather's eyes were in a different place now. All of the Ancients, Sesshomaru, and Makoto were intently focused on Ather, imagining the Dragon in their heads. Ather shuddered. "In my larger form, I had an advantage against the Dragon, though I was still significantly smaller. I used my claws to score it's other eye, inserting my poison as I went. It hissed and tried to swing at me, but missed. A jet of fire spurted from it's maw, and I ducked out of the way; but it burned me. I rammed into it's side, knocking it off balance, but not over. I thought I wasn't strong enough to even make it twitch, so I was surprised at my own strength. I dug my claws into it's left side, and dragged them down the side of it's body, making eight gashes from it's front legs to it's back legs. Nothing could make me stop my onslaught. Even when it exhaled those noxious fumes. I breathed them in and kept fighting relentlessly, opening the insides of the Dragon to the air. It's venomous blood poured onto the ground, burning my paws and dissolving some of the soil below. It's struggles were growing fainter with every blow I placed on it. But I am a dog. And dogs do things a certain way. I pounced on it's shoulders, gripped it's neck between my jaws—for it was thin enough that I could—and clamped down with enough force to crush stone between by teeth. It's bones cracked and snapped as I vehemently pulled it's head from it's body while it was still roaring and spitting flames. 'You and your cursed world will regret ever laying claw on _me, _Ather.' The disembodied head hissed. 'You and your precious _Sirena _shall never forget us.' Somehow.... Somehow, it knew my name. That blew the last of my control. The way it said her name enraged me so that I didn't stop ripping up the body for an entire day afterward. I wanted to make sure there was no way that Dragon could ever come near her." Ather paused. Sesshomaru was horrified, disgusted, and shocked. Makoto's fur was standing on end, and his eyes were narrowed to slits, occasionally flicking in the direction of Kagome's sweet after rain scent. "Sirena found me the next day bloodied, burned, and half-dead. I told her there was still something I had to do. I found the remnants of the body, and burned them. Then froze the ashes and hid them in a place no one but she and I know. She was furious at me, but I didn't mind. I was happy she was safe. And our child." Ather caressed her cheek while she wasn't looking at him. "The worst was over, however. A few months later your great grandfather was born."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He pictured himself in that situation, and decided that he would have done the same thing. If not more. A rush of air next to his side made him open his eyes. Makoto had sprinted from the room, his concern for Kagome had overrun him. Sesshomaru could understand; he felt the need to be near her at the moment, just to make sure she was safe. So he rose abruptly from his chair, and sped to the room Kagome was sleeping in, following her scent. Amdis and Ather stared at him, but their understanding glances somewhat unnerved him. Did they think he was mated to her? He thought no more about it as his brain decided to take other pathways having to deal with Kagome, and not all of them pure. When he arrived in the room, he saw her curled up in a giant pillow, Makoto softly nudging her shoulder. Sesshomaru heard her steady heartbeat, smelled her soft scent. Now that he had just her and Makoto's scents to process, he could identify that her scent was tinged with something akin to the way that a newborn smells. Fresh, sweet, and soft. It wasn't there before, but it made her scent more enjoyable, if that was even possible. Sesshomaru found that he was almost addicted to her scent.

"Makoto... How deep is her sleep?" Sesshomaru asked, taking a few steps toward the two. Makoto's ears swiveled in his direction before his head did. He looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, the obvious care he felt for her was obvious in his dark gold eyes. The way he cared for her was more like that of a big brother to a little sister.

Sesshomaru took this as very deep. She wasn't even moving, except for the slow rhythm of her chest raising and falling. Makoto lay next to her, his eyes heavy. Soon he was fast asleep. His tail twitched a certain way. Once to the left, twice to the right, once to the left, twice to the right... Sesshomaru's eyes homed in on this movement, but he couldn't place it. Kagome's scent distracted him, and his hand lifted to her forehead, brushing away a few errant strands of hair. She was beautiful. Her raven hair splayed around her, her lashes closed and brushing her cheeks, perfectly formed peach lips. He realized that this was the way he had described her the first time he had come across her sleeping. Not much had changed about her, except for her hair. It was longer, more lustrous. And her lips seemed more... formed. His hand had yet to leave her face, and now it cupped it, caressing her cheek.

"Sessho... maru... ?" Kagome's sleep voice murmured. Her lashes fluttered. "Is that... You?" She always knew his touch. It pleased him to a degree, but then he realized he shouldn't be pleased by this, but he couldn't help it.

"Yes, Kagome." His voice came out soft, almost a whisper. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. A smile graced his face.

Her lashes fluttered even more, and opened, revealing beautiful brown eyes, still misty with sleep. "Sesshomaru?" Her voice was somewhat clearer.

"Shh...", He soothed. "Go back to sleep now, Kagome. All is well." Sesshomaru could not believe how... soft he sounded. But he honestly didn't mind. Kagome was his priority now. He didn't want to say that he cared for her... Not yet. But for now, he let things go as things deemed fit. So he sat next to her on the pillow. Her eyes had closed again, but she curled into his side, her fingers grasping the fabric on his chest. His arm relaxed over her shoulders, his hand resting on her back. He felt.... Calm. Sleepy, actually. It had been a stressful day. And so... The Lord of the West slipped off into the inverted world of dreams, a priestess in his arms....

~*~*~

Sieren sat serenely, meditating in an open field. Kagome blinked her eyes, confused. The last thing she remembered was the soft whisper of Sesshomaru's voice. Which was weird, he usually didn't do that. "Sieren... What am I here for now?" She sounded almost annoyed.

The older woman gave a smile. "Is it that bad that I visit you in dreams?" She beckoned for Kagome to sit across from her.

Kagome snorted. "Only when I'm trying to sleep."

Sieren laughed good heartedly. "Well, it seems that soul inside of you has merged with the Wind Scar's energy. Don't worry, you won't be attached to Inuyasha or something of that sort. It won't make your personality change at all, either. Because demon energy and priestess energy differ so strongly, it might have an effect on the powers you use. For example, you might be able to wield some demon energy, but you will always have supreme power over the priestess energy. Your energy exceeds that of Midoriko's."

Kagome blinked. "More than Midoriko's?" She shook her head from side to side, wishing that Makoto was by her side. "So what does the demon energy have to do with this?"

"The demon energy seemed to be the key that unlocked that power from your subconscious. Before, the massive stores of energy were locked away, chained deep inside your soul; so you were only able to use a fraction of it." Sieren paused. "Kagome, your bow is on the ground next to you. Take it, there is an arrow next to it."

Kagome was somewhat hesitant as she gazed at her familiar bow laying on the ground. She picked it up slowly, and tested the area around her for any signs of bad auras out of habit. Her range extended past that of her normal range by miles. She gasped, and her fingers twitched as she felt the dark aura of a demon approaching. It was a higher class demon, too. About six levels below a DaiYoukai. She focused her eyes on the direction it was coming from and took aim with her bow. The point still glowed faintly as it always did, but the power it emanated was massive. As the demon made itself visible, it gained speed and hissed ferociously at Kagome. She frowned. Everything around her was just background. Sieren was still sitting quietly, a smile on her face. The moon shone brightly in the sky, just hovering above the horizon. The demon kept coming, never slowing. It looked to be a snake demon, just in it's human form. Kagome blinked, and then let the arrow loose. It flew in an arc, destined for it's target. When it hit, the demon screeched for about a half a second, then was destroyed in a flash of blinding light. A wave of energy flew out from around where the arrow hit, purifying the air and the earth for about a fifteen foot radius. Any demon that was still standing after the arrow had been shot would be severely wounded or even killed from that hit. Kagome stared blankly, dumbfounded by her own power. The wave expanded from there, sending a small wave of energy back over her and Sieren.

"Kagome, can you project a barrier for me?" Sieren questioned, standing and walking over to the young priestess.

"I-I think so." Kagome's voice was shaky. She sat heavily on her bottom.

"What's wrong, young one?" Sieren placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder comfortingly.

Kagome shook her head, annoyed with herself. "Nothing, just kinda shocked about the whole... super power thing." She laughed breathlessly. Her thoughts went to Sesshomaru, and the way his voice sounded through her sleep drowned ears. _He sounded... Concerned. And... Kinda sweet. Sesshomaru, sweet. Sure, when pigs fly. I think I could hear Makoto snoring in the background. Sesshomaru... I wonder... He confuses me to no end. I have to admit the smile he gave me earlier made a lot of this worth while. I guess a lot of what I wanted was a reaction from him. For the fact that everyone thinks he's a selfish, annoying, solemn, jerk, behind all of that, he's actually very... sweet. Oh, look. Pigs are flying. This dream is lasting a really long time, if I do say so myself. _Then she remembered the end of the conversation she had heard before she entered the room where all the Ancients had gathered. _I hope that I don't have to face one of those dragons... I've had a lot of dealings with evil things. I don't really like them. Naraku was one thing... Maybe he's still around. I knew I felt something leaving my senses when I 'beat' him. But I was too tired to notice all that much; but now that I think about it, I probably should have thought about it during the battle. I need to be more observant. What kind of world saving priestess am I if I don't notice those kind of things? Damn my obliviousness... I just need some quality rest for now... _Kagome sighed as she thought this over. Sieren sat next to her as the moon sank lower.

"I must share something with you. I know you were wondering about the Dragons of Hell. Their story is a simple one." Her voice dropped. "I do not have a lot of time left; for now, here." Sieren held her hand out, and just as Kagome touched it, she was overcome with a brief history of the Dragons of Hell, and a vision of the older dog demon... Ather, fighting the last Dragon of Hell. "And try not to freak out when you awake."

That was the last thing Kagome heard in her dream, coupled with the sight of the moon dipping just beneath the horizon. Deep uninterrupted sleep overtook her, void of even dreams for now.

~*~*~

Sesshomaru saw a bloodstained sky. This wasn't right. Next to him lay Makoto, eyes staring sightlessly at the sky above him. His throat had been slashed. The blood ran down to the white floor of the palace, pooling at Sesshomaru's feet. He glanced around the room and found that the other Ancients had been slain in much the same way. He scented the air, searching for a culprit, but found nothing except for the smell of blood, and the cloying scent of death. Then he realized that Kagome was missing. His senses heightened, searching for her sweet after rain scent; but he found naught except for small trace, as if she'd been there days ago, rather than touching him moments ago. He grew agitated, fingers twitching, the absence of her presence disturbing to his being. He was so used to her being near him. She was always able to calm him, just her scent was enough as long as she was safe. But now he didn't know where she was, or if she was hurt, or even alive. His primal side threatened to break through, eating away at all of his hard earned self control. **Find her, you fool! Do not allow harm to her, or I will make your life a living Hell! **His beast snarled, forcing red into his eyes. He clung to the small trail of scent left behind and tracked it through the bodies and the blood, almost turning invisible with speed. His head was fast enough to sort through all of the scents and pick up which was which, and choose Kagome's scent over it all. Kagome was at the top of all of his senses. She came first. There was a forest outside the palace, all pines and firs. Kagome's scent came from the depths of that forest. But as soon as he entered the forest, his senses dropped. He couldn't tell where Kagome's scent was coming from. It was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He listened for her heartbeat, and found nothing. He searched with his eyes, and found nothing.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru's voice rang out, muffled slightly by the tree branches. "Kagome, where are you?" He called, louder this time. He was more than worried; to the point of being angry at himself for not being able to find her. He ran from tree to tree, his hair spanning out behind him like a pennant. His heartbeat accelerated, pounding heavily in his chest. The next tree he ran to and stopped. "Kagome!" He almost yelled. He waited for exactly four seconds, then dug his claws into the tree. It broke and fell to the ground, groaning and shrieking in the process. He let out a frustrated growl.

Finally he heard a rustling of branches nearby him. He rushed to the area, hope firing in his chest. "Kagome?" He moved the branches aside, only to find her lying on the ground, blood trailing from her neck. She was barely alive, but he clutched her to his chest anyway. "Kagome..."

Her shallow breath could be heard even by his dulled senses. Her heartbeat was slowing. _B-bmp.... B-bmp... B-bmp... _Slower and slower. _B-bmp... _Sesshomaru held her tighter. "Kagome... don't do this... Please." _B-bmp... _Her hand came up to gently touch the side of his face, leaving a bloody smeared hand print. _B-bmp..... _Her last breath left her with a sigh. Sesshomaru leaned back to stare at her face, his eyes blurring. Her heart was no longer beating. "Ka...go..me.." He whispered roughly. He shook his head. "No. No. No..." He held her body close to him again, enough blurriness in his eyes to not allow him to see. He lifted his head up to stare at the sky through the thick pine branches. An agony stricken howl ripped through the night, breaking off part way through. _Why?! I should have been there! She's dead because of me! No! It wasn't her time! _Sesshomaru howled his pain to the heavens, clutching her cooling body to his.

~*~*~

His golden eyes shot open with a wild gasp. **This **was reality. It took him less than a second to register the fact that Kagome was still sleeping quietly next to him, her face buried in his chest and her heart beating strongly. Relief crashed into him like a wave, and his arms tightened around her as he drew her into his lap without a second thought. Makoto's eyes opened automatically, and he raised on his feet, sniffing Kagome suspiciously. He eyed Sesshomaru, took in his anxiety ridden face, quickened breathing, obvious upset, and nosed Sesshomaru's hand. Makoto's gold eyes warned him, but he laid back down and huffed a few times before returning to sleeping. The sun had dipped below the horizon, and now the moon was beginning it's rise. Inside the doorway to the room stood Ather, smiling down on Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Sesshomaru glanced upward at the intrusion, eyes narrowing. He relaxed slightly when he figured out who it was, but still kept a possessive air about him. Ather just smiled again. "You understand, don't you?" He said nothing more, just swept away from the doorway, leaving naught but his scent. For a moment, Sesshomaru was confused. Then he started to sort through things. _What is it that I am to understand? Hn... _He looked around the room, comforted by the sound and warmth of Kagome sleeping in his arms. His eyes traveled to Makoto, softly snoring on the floor. Sesshomaru remembered a detail that he had disregarded earlier, but now it was brought to his full attention. _Of course. Those eyes of his. They are the same color my father's had been. My father. _He blinked. _Inutaisho. I think I finally understand why you did what you did. Before I met Kagome, I only knew that my father deserted my mother and I for a human. Now I see that he did it because he cared for her. I'd known this before, but I never thought that.... that... caring... for someone would be so... powerful. I understand. He cared for her so much that he could never let her go... and I understand.. because... I care about Kagome. _Sesshomaru started, jolting himself out of his thoughts for a moment. The sudden epiphany shook him down to his core. _I... I don't know what to think All my life has been about my quest for supreme conquest. Even thought I was traveling with Rin and Jaken, I was alone. I never allowed anyone in. In a way I suppose I let Kagome in. The nights I spent in my mother's garden talking. Just the time we spent together was enough to let me in. No wonder Inuyasha does not want to let her go. I don't think I can now. I allowed Rin in as well... Kagome and Rin together are a force to be reckoned with when it comes to unlocking your heart. But even before, Rin was always trying to get me to warm up to her. I can't say I blame her; she had no parental figures, or family to be close to. Jaken has just been warming up to her lately, I realize. I guess I __**am **__resigning to this feeling that I have. _Sesshomaru stopped. He looked down at Kagome, memorizing her face. _Though I wonder how the council will take it. The Ancients apparently approve, and I assume that will be enough. Just look what two humans have done to me, father. I have become.... Soft. In a way. Not in many others. Those that think I have become soft just because of this will be proven wrong very strongly. Those that try to take Kagome and Rin away from me will not live to regret it. _His golden eyes roamed over the room blankly, lost in thought._ Though it hasn't made me as a physical being weak, it has given me a weak point. Rin has been my weak point for a while now, though. I cannot see how much more of a problem Kagome could pose. She can protect herself well for now. __Sesshomaru made a strange noise in his throat. __I don't want her fighting though. Not when I could risk the danger of losing her. Hmph. She's been able to protect herself before, against even the Wind Scar. That was playing with fire, though. _

_To think, I am realizing all of this because of one smile. The first time I smiled at her. I made her happy. And she's only ever been kind to me. It is not as bad as I thought it would be. Who knew that she could be so dangerously addictive?_

Sesshomaru sat with Kagome in his arms all night, just thinking of her.

~*~*~

Fire burned everywhere. It sought out the darkest corners and burned them, too. Everything was charred. Cursed beings wandered through shadows, walking the line between sanity and a never ending delirium. All nightmares were real creatures here. Abhorrent spirits walked, dragging chains behind them wherever they went. A red haze covered everything, only making the darkness seem more malignant. Demons walked here. The ones that haunt your dreams and rip souls apart for the mere joy of it; with poison dripping from their jaws and shining, grinning fangs. And in the very deepest, darkest pits of this atrocious meeting point for all things diabolical, there was one locked door. Sealed from the rest, the beasts inside are forever trapped, their rage at not being able to wreak the havoc they used to ever increasing, always thinking up new strategies. But all in vain. If only that lock was able to open. If only. They have tried to destroy the door, but yielding no successful results.

Behind those locked doors lay the prison of the Dragons of Hell. Anything as vile as them was sent there, but so far there was only one exception to that. The fragment of Naraku's soul. From the first seconds that it gained entry into the prison, it had possessed a Dragon, taken control of it, and then called the body it's own. Naraku's abilities did not abandon him in this. He was still able to master all of them flawlessly, even in the Dragon's body. Here the Dragons fought endlessly. Always seeking to gain a higher rank, or power over another. Naraku reigned supreme over them, his power and strategy was no match for the Dragons' thoughtless drive to kill. He had both: A merciless drive to kill, and a cunning mind to sate the perpetual want for death.

The Dragons themselves knew that somehow, Naraku would lead them out of the prison that was ever ablaze. Naraku himself was self assured to the point of arrogance. He acted as if the knowledge of the world was stored inside his head. And that he had every right to take life away from others without justifiable cause. Life to him had no meaning, which was to the point of understanding, because he was technically not alive in more than one way. His original body was gone, and he stole bodies, abilities, thoughts, souls, even. Just to satisfy his taste for revenge, and get his precious Kikyo back. He spent many a day strategically working out plans for the day he would be able to finally leave the realm of Hell. The focus of his plan was to get the Shikon Jewel back from that priestess Kagome; but that was near impossible with her getting training and even working with Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. He would be very protective of her, not to mention the heightened level of intolerability to the pure energy she exerted due to the Dragon of Hell's body. For while her energy embodied that of Heaven, his energy embodied that of Hell, and all things otherworldly. But he needn't worry, he always had a plan to get what he wanted. Things could be manipulated, demons could be amassed, distractions would be used. He knew that some of the Jewel was still scattered around the lands near where he died, so when he came back he needed to have them. The demons or humans that controlled them were an easy matter, non were too powerful to pose much of a threat. Inuyasha, however, was another story. There was someone controlling him to the point where Naraku could do nothing to change it, and it seemed that he was more powerful while he was being possessed. Naraku had a plan for him, but the nagging uncertainty of who or what was controlling him was starting to gnaw at his patience. He had suspected Kikyo, but if it was her, she would have made him go to Hell with her to rest eternally. It wasn't Kagome or Sesshomaru, well, for the obvious reasons, but that left only unknown enemies, or enemies long forgotten. That was frustrating to him. But he would know sooner or later.

The Dragons of Hell acted as his minions, though they did not carry out errands. That was like asking a bear to write a letter. They had no knowledge of things. All they thought of was killing, and how they would do it. Only very few had a somewhat normal thought process, and even then it was quite limited. The ancient dragons, for the Dragons of Hell were immortal, had more sense and thought than any of their offspring. The more they reproduced, the less common sense and thought they had. The more of just a killing machine. It was a shame, Naraku thought, that all these creatures, so full of rage and killing, were just pawns in the way of the world, and had naught a true purpose besides that. It was a waste. That's why he was making use of their power. They had been using it for the wrong reasons. If they had truly applied themselves, they could have ruled the world. But now, he controlled them; and it was not them that would rule the world. A wave of greed washed over him. Soon, soon. He consoled himself. Soon he would have the world in his clutches. Soon he would have Kikyo. Soon he would finally rid himself of Kagome and her pets. Soon all would bow at his feet unquestioningly. The Summer Solstice wasn't that far away...

~*~*~

Kagome awoke slowly, comfortably. She felt incredibly well rested and.. well, good. There really was no other word for it. Everything was warm, and the breath she heard in her ears was even and slow. She felt arms around her. They weren't like Inuyasha's, where she never felt actually safe. But these arms made her feel like the person that was holding her would give his life to save her. That he would hold her throughout anything; and be at her side even if the impossible happened. But then she slowly snapped out of her half asleep reverie, and realized that no one should be holding her... That wasn't normal, even though she couldn't say she didn't want him to hold her like that.

"I trust you slept well." A voice murmured in her ear softly. Makoto snorted somewhere in the room.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. "Why are you... holding me?" She didn't like the way her voice sounded—too... weird.

Sesshomaru made a noise in his throat. "Are you objecting to it?"

Kagome shook her head, unable to say anything. Her cheeks had gained a nice rose color. Sesshomaru smiled to himself. Kagome was snug against his chest, her hand still gripping his kimono, unaware she was doing it yet. "Oh! I just remembered." Kagome gasped.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I know what the Dragons of Hell are! Sieren told me!" Kagome said with a sudden burst of excitement.

"Who is Sieren?" Sesshomaru had only head this name many many years ago, while he was still young. And it was only a fleeting thing. His parents had been discussing it, but he had deemed it as not important to him at the time.

"She comes to me in dreams." Kagome said against his chest. It seemed when he was that close to her, she was a bit shy. But the wondering tone in her voice was not to be dismissed. "She tries to train me. It works mostly. I like her. She reminds me of my mother in a way." Kagome smiled to herself. "She's very wise. And she knows the way I think."

Sesshomaru stroked her hair absentmindedly. "So you admire her, do you not?"

Kagome stiffened at his touch, but found she liked it. _Why is he doing this to me? Does he know that I like him? It feels like he's teasing me. I don't think I should want to have him touching me, but I... do. His arms are around my waist, and one of his hands is gently stroking my hair. I don't think I could stand it if he didn't mean it. It would remind me too much of Inuyasha, and the way he treated me. I know I shouldn't still be thinking about him, but I can't help it. He was a major part of my life, and... Oh, shut up. Inuyasha was your past. And so far, Sesshomaru's turning out to be a favorable future. Ah, I'm sounding like a school girl again. Just because I still am doesn't mean that my mentality is. I know I've only gotten to know him over the past few days, but does that really matter? He __**is **__more than a few hundred years older than me, but I don't know that that matters, either. He's sweet under all of that ice he lets freeze over his heart. Rin had to warm up to him for a reason. She has to love him for a reason._

_So what if I like him. Is it really a problem? I don't see a problem with it. What if I have to go back to my time? Would he be there waiting?... I can't say I want to go back. To see my family, sure. But to stay and do the same thing everyday is tiring; mundane. I'd much rather be here doing something different every day than going to school and studying for the entire day, going home, homework, studying, and then bed. It's the same everyday. I don't really enjoy it, per se. Things are more fun here, life is more exciting. What would I have done had I stayed in the future? I'd always wanted to be a doctor, only because I hated to see my friends hurt. Being a doctor would have been the same. Maybe a different illness each day, but pretty soon things would start repeating themselves. _

_It's probably best that I don't go back. Besides... Sesshomaru's... He's... I don't know. Whenever I think about him, I feel all lightheaded. Which probably isn't a good thing, but who cares. _

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru's voice broke her reverie, making her jump slightly.

"Shh. I'm thinking." Kagome muttered.

"This Sesshomaru does not take orders from human women." He responded in a formal tone. A smile was still on his face.

Kagome smacked his chest. "Jerk." She grumbled, smiling. Makoto woofed from somewhere in the room. He put his paws up on Sesshomaru, making Kagome turn. His tongue licked from her jaw to her forehead, his tail wagging furiously.

"Ew, Makoto! Jeez, I'm just fine. Let me up?" Kagome patted Makoto's head as she got up. Sesshomaru found he missed the warmth of her body against his already. Kagome and Makoto met eye to eye unblinkingly, an even stare on either side. Then Kagome smiled, and Makoto's tail wagged. Sesshomaru didn't quite know what went on, but he wasn't going to ask, either. They had a special bond between them. Like a big brother to a little sister. Kagome gave a wave toward him, beckoning him to follow her and Makoto. She kept one hand on his furry shoulder as they walked away.

And still, Sesshomaru could not shake the feeling that he'd seen those eyes before. The expressions, the way they shone. He studied the way Makoto walked carefully, his footfalls, the time between them, the way they touched the ground, the way his tail moved when he walked—Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. He recognized those eyes, the way that Makoto walked, the way that his eyes expressed emotion. _It shouldn't be possible. It's not. There's no way. What is this world trying to do to me? _Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath, scenting the air. In "Makoto's" scent was the smallest fragment of a scent he knew all too well. _Why? Why him? _

_That's why I recognized his scent so long ago! That's why I thought I knew him. All this time, I thought he was gone. It seems even after death, things aren't permanent. I never thought I would have the chance to see you again, Father._

End of Chapter 9 – Dangerously Addictive?

A/N – OMG. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll start working on the next chapter tomorrow morning. (One o'clock in the morning here) Review, favorite, ask questions. :) thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Well... I guess I left you with that for a while, didn't I? Freaking A, I could not focus to save my life with this chapter. O__o almost three months later... Or maybe it is three months?warning for gore in this one... :D Haha. Been having fewer problems, but I kind of got distracted with a Kingdom Hearts story that I uploaded not too long ago, and really close to each other. There's three chapters up, haha. Try it out, if you've played Kingdom Hearts or you like it! :D Please? Ughh.... I take so much time to review. D: Thanks so much for reading! :) Oh, some of you might remember the scene in italics, because it's from one of the Inuyasha movies. I own nothing! Review, send message for questions, comments, whichever. Thanks again! Without further ado, Chapter 10!

Chapter 10 – She's a Spitfire, That's for Sure.

A wave of memories passed over Sesshomaru. The last time he'd seen his father; bloodied, bruised, and as stubborn and proud as ever. He'd criticized Sesshomaru's ways, and Sesshomaru had held a small grudge at him for making him re-think his purpose in life.

_ "Father, do you insist on going?"_

_ "Do you intend to stop me, Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho dripped blood on the snow covered ground, ocean waves sounding in the distance. A slight breeze blew across the beach. Two hundred years ago. Sesshomaru stood, colder and more distant from the world then, staring at Inutaisho._

_ "I will not stand in your way. However, before you go, you must entrust the swords, Sounga and Tetsusaiga, to me." It was a demand, a high one to ask of his father. _

_ Inutaisho kept his back turned, staring at the full moon. His pain meant nothing. Only __**hers **__did. "And if I refuse, will you kill me, your own father?" He sighed; he had not raised his son to be this way. "Do you desire power so much?" The wind blew, it's insistent pulling at their clothes bringing scents of fire, men, women, and blood. "Why do you seek power, my son?"_

_ Sesshomaru did not expect his father to understand. "The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest. And it is power that will reveal the way for me." _

_ Inutaisho was silent, brooding. "Supreme conquest." He almost snorted. He was, in a sense, disappointed in his son. But he could not change that now. "Tell me, Sesshomaru. Have you someone to protect?" He knew the answer, but he wanted to ask, all the same. _

_ Sesshomaru seemed almost confused by his father's question. "Protect?" He echoed. He thought for a moment. "The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such." Speaking this, he thought that the Tetsusaiga and Sounga would be his. But he was wrong. Inutaisho transformed, roaring. The moon cast a silvery light on his fur as he ran, his senses having caught Izayoi's pregnancy-ridden scent. Sesshomaru stayed on the beach, listening to the sound of his father's roars, and the death of many men. The moon rose, and by the time the sun set the next morning, Myouga had come to him, sobbing. His father was dead. When he inquired about the swords themselves, Myouga just ran away. _

Sesshomaru returned back to the real world. His father, still alive after people thought he was dead. For two hundred years. _Why would they keep him alive? _He thought, though somewhat relieved that he would be able to speak with his father once more. Question him. _So many things. Why he left Mother. Why was he back? Why did he have the body of a dog? Why did he get the Tenseiga? Why Kagome? Would you even listen, father? My younger self is not who I am now, and though I wish the circumstances were different, I would not change the past, however brutal. Is it the Gods that plan out our lives, make us deliberately go through pain? _He thought of Ather, and the scar running up his arm. Makoto turned as he walked down the hallway, his eyes bright. Sesshomaru guessed it wasn't Makoto anymore, but Inutaisho. Inutaisho gazed at him, and blinked. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, as if he knew what Sesshomaru was thinking. He was struck again by the fact that his father was alive, and right in front of him. Inutaisho kept on walking, his tail slightly wagging as he nosed Kagome in the side playfully. She poked his nose. Kagome wore a bright priestess kimono.

Dazed, and a little blank, Sesshomaru followed them out into one of the main rooms where the Ancients were seated, most quietly speaking to each other, as they had when he'd arrived. Kagome walked up to Ather and bowed, her hair almost touching the floor. "Ather, Sirena, Endora, Amdis, Miyars, and Rasyim. It is an honor to meet you all." Sesshomaru was surprised she knew all their names. Ather gazed over Kagome's bowing form for a moment into Sesshomaru's eyes. He smiled and glanced at Inutaisho, who winked.

"Don't be so formal, child." Sirena said softly, her eyes warm. "We're glad you're awake and well. You recovered faster than we thought, which is a blessing." She smiled.

Kagome blushed, standing straight. "Thank you for your help. It is greatly appreciated." She glanced down a little.

"Oh, do not worry. You are far more important, and to ignore you would be to doom us all." Ather focused his gold eyes on her. Sesshomaru wanted to interrupt their conversation; Ather knew what was going on. He was sure that the rest of the Ancients knew what was going on as well, because they kept shooting glances his way.

"I understand. There has been someone, in my dreams, that teaches me things. Since there aren't many priestesses to teach me, and I'm moving around a lot. Her name was Sieren. Do any of you recognize that name?" Kagome asked in a clear voice. A ripple went through the audience.

"Are you sure it was Sieren?" Miyars asked, her voice a pale whisper. It wasn't sad, but almost wistful. Amdis laid his hand on hers.

Kagome tilted her head slightly. Kagome was vaguely aware of Sesshomaru shifting his weight, the noise it made louder than it should have been in the chamber. "Yes."

Miyars made a small noise, and she looked up at the ceiling, her eyes bright with tears. They weren't exactly sad tears, but rather, proud, wistful, longing tears. Amdis tightened his hand on hers. Kagome glanced at the others in the room, who were faintly smiling. "Sieren... was like my sister. She was killed by marauding demons many, many years ago, while still teaching Midoriko. Her life was robbed from her,... I am just proud that she is able to continue with her training, however that may be." Miyars met Kagome's eyes. "The next time she visits you, would you please give her my message?" Kagome nodded. "Tell her that I miss her so, and that she is still my sister, though no blood binds us." A tear fell down her cheek, and she embraced Amdis, a smile bright upon her face.

Ather nodded toward her. "If you would, Miss Kagome." He knew she had more to say.

"I would like to go back to Sesshomaru's castle for the time being. At least until a little bit before the summer solstice." Kagome bowed again.

"Oh, do be calm, child. We don't bite all the time, you know." Sirena said warmly. She smiled, and Sesshomaru almost snorted. Dogs bite. That's all there is to it.

Kagome laughed a little. Then something heavy landed outside. Kagome caught the presence of a demon, but it was one she knew well. "Sango!" She bolted out the door despite her slight grogginess, her feet blindingly fast. "Sango!" She called again, her heart beating quickly in her chest to the entrance. She'd finally see Sango after only seeing her for a small amount of time before Inuyasha had tried to kill her and Sesshomaru. And Shippo! She searched the area for Shippo's aura, but found naught of it. Her pace increased and she broke outside, her brows together in a worried frown. Sesshomaru followed her, knowing that Shippo was not there.

Kirara was laying on the ground, her eyes closed, and panting heavily. Sango and Miroku were getting up from the ground, Kirara had ridden too fast, and couldn't spare the energy to even stop correctly. Kagome noticed blood on Miroku's clothes, and hoped it wasn't his. "Kagome!" Sango cried, and hugged her tightly. "Kagome, we came as fast as we could. Inuyasha started acting strange, saying odd things. Faster than we could do anything, he hit Shippo so hard he got knocked out, grabbed him, and started to leave the camp. Miroku tried to stop him, but he just lashed out and got him with his claws. He took Shippo away, Kagome... I'm sorry." Sango finished with a heave. Anger washed over Kagome. _What is this world trying to do to me? Inuyasha. Why did it have to be you that did it? _Kagome's face set, like she was deciding something. Sesshomaru watched the color of her emotions carefully. She tore a part of her kimono from the bottom.

"Miroku, come here and let me see your wounds." She sounded calm, and somewhat distant. The monk obeyed calmly, also aware of her emotional state at the moment. Sesshomaru didn't know what to expect from her, she was almost a mystery to him most of the time. But he figured she'd try to go after Inuyasha, even if it meant killing her. He wasn't about to let that happen. For now, though, she seemed in control of herself, and logical. So he stepped back, figuratively speaking. Kagome was pressing fabric into the wound, and telling Sango that she needed to keep pressure on it for a while.

Makoto nudged Sesshomaru's arm, almost cautioning him. "Makoto, are you going?" He nodded. Sesshomaru blinked, feeling as though he missed something.

"Kagome. You are not strong enough to go against any being that holds Inuyasha. Not in your state." Sesshomaru said in a low voice. Sango and Miroku glanced up, as if to ask what he was doing. No one stood in her way when it involved people she cared about. Not even Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, don't try to stop me. I have to do this, whether you're with me or not." Kagome said evenly, expecting as much from him. He was so stubborn!

"You will not be able to save him." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome's aura flared. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Sesshomaru. I'm doing this if it kills me."

"No, you are not." Disbelief flashed in Miroku and Sango's eyes. Even Inuyasha knew when to stop; and this was going too far. Farther than Inuyasha had gone.

Power grew, and her aura flared farther, causing a slight hum in the air. "You don't own me, Sesshomaru, so back off!"

"And you are not going to kill yourself for a Fox Demon Child." Sesshomaru knew he was going too deep, bringing her wrath on him.

"He's **my **fox demon child, and his name's Shippo! You walk around like you own this whole world, Sesshomaru, treating everyone around you like dirt! It's my life, and I can do whatever I want with it, even kill myself. You didn't seem to have a problem with me sacrificing myself to save you! I almost died! For you! You selfish **DOG! **Why can't you care about someone else for once in your life?! Consider someone else's feelings?" Kagome yelled, her power now a steady, loud hum in the background, raising her hair, and lighting the air around her. Kirara slid back a few feet, her fur on end. Makoto did as well.

_I consider yours. _Sesshomaru could feel the uncomfortable prickling at his skin that her power, just in the air, caused. He didn't want her to get killed, or hurt. "You are not going." The words she had spoken hit him like a slap to the face; her power had magnified her words to such a degree. Ather and the other Ancients stood outside the building, their gazes curious.

"Deal with it, because I am!" Kagome let her power drop, and Makoto ran over to her. She jumped on him. "If you follow me, I swear I'll pin you to a tree, and I'll make sure you **don't **wake up." Sesshomaru stood. He was going to follow her anyway, even though he could tell she was being serious. Her eyes flashed, and she glanced down to Sango, who smiled in encouragement, and passed her a pouch full of coins for the way there.

As she flew away, he noted Ather standing next to him. "She is just angry. You are following her anyway, yes?" Sesshomaru gave a terse nod.

"I will wait. There is something familiar about this situation." Sesshomaru muttered, angry. His mind was working quickly, eyes dark and shadowed under his bangs. Even though her words had stung his pride, he would not let her die. And this time, Rin could not be used as an excuse. Ather just placed his scarred hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Women are the most confusing of beings; and yet, they somehow work themselves into our hearts. Then you might as well give up, because you can't get them out." Ather smiled good-heartedly, and turned to go inside the building. Miyars was tending to Miroku, the one most accustomed to humans out of the group. The sun was still low in the sky, morning light shining brightly down. Sesshomaru could feel a breeze, bringing with it the gentle caress that was Kagome's scent. For now, he would wait. She would sense him otherwise.

~*~*~

_Bah! What a controlling jerk! _Kagome fumed as Makoto flew across the sky, his breathing slow and easy. Any affection she harbored toward Sesshomaru had long since run the other way, cowering in fear of her rage. She thought he was acting just like Inuyasha. So what if she killed herself? It was for a good cause, in her eyes. Shippo was her baby. The bright morning sun stung her eyes. _What's wrong with me? That situation probably could have gone better, even though he's stubborn and pig headed. Hmm... And this morning I thought I liked him. Cute. Jeez, sometimes I wonder if I need help. I always pick the worst guys. _She felt a pang of sadness as she said that, and a bit of remorse. _Sesshomaru didn't deserve what I said to him earlier. I was a little too rude... Ugh, but I don't wanna apologize to him! _That would sting her pride so badly. And yet, she felt she'd hurt his, too. A pool of regret broke through her angry, swirling emotions. "I shouldn't have said those things." She murmured, pressing her hand to her side, a habit she'd gained lately, just to feel the Shikon Jewel's presence, to make sure it was still there. Makoto was tracking Inuyasha's scent while Kagome kept a mental eye the location of his aura, and Shippo's.

Noon came and passed, but a village nearby proved too hard to pass up. She needed food, and a weapon. They landed outside the village, and Kagome sat by the river while Makoto lapped from it, her eyes drifting to the field. A man and his young son were planting seeds, a little late for the year. Her mind kept wandering to Shippo. She wondered what kind of man he'd be when he grew up, what he would do, what girl he'd marry, and how many children he'd have, and what their names would be. It dawned on her that she'd probably die before he did. She shrank at the thought; growing old was something she didn't want to go through. She wanted to stay the way she was. Inuyasha wouldn't age. Shippo wouldn't age. Sesshomaru.., he wouldn't age either. It wasn't fair. She knew that in time, immortality got a bit boring, but she didn't want them to see her like that. To see her get gray hair. To see her walk slow. To see the lines grow on her face. To watch her die. Sango and Miroku would eventually die. But they knew that was their fate, and they knew there was nothing to stop it. But; somehow, Kagome wanted to hope there was a way.

Makoto nosed her to get up, his eyes as bright with wisdom, knowledge, and age as ever. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Makoto." She walked to the small village, fingering the small pouch of coins. It was enough to buy food for a while. Kagome felt oddly nostalgic; it reminded her of the first few days on her own. And she realized how much she'd changed, if just in power, since then. Life was a curious thing. Everything you do shapes you. Who you are, how you do things. If in a roundabout way.

Kagome bought some food, not escaping curious glances from the villagers because of her clothes and her companion. Makoto just gave a half sneeze, half bark, at anyone that stared too much, his amusement and slight annoyance showing as he grumbled. They left early afternoon, Makoto eager to get back on the road. Shippo sneaked into her thoughts again, bringing some of her rage back. As night set on the low hills and fields, and stars began to appear, she felt an aura approaching.

_Twenty Minutes Before...._

Sesshomaru kept a distance, just enough so that Kagome didn't know he was following him, but still close enough to be able to sense her. He kept replaying the argument between them in his head, mulling over what she'd said. She truly thought that he was selfish, even if she didn't mean a lot of those things, some of it was true. _Does she think I care nothing for her? Her safety is... very important to me. I want her to be safe, out of harm's way. _Sesshomaru was a bit stung at the fact that Kagome had left him for Inuyasha, but he knew that it was for the kit more than him. Her words still rang in his ears, but of course, everyone's ears rang. Her power had given all the Ancients a headache later on that day except for Miyars. He ran continuously, a process not requiring thought, or even causing him exertion. He thought about Kagome, how it felt to have her softly sleeping on his chest, her hair splayed around her. Her scent permeated everything. His beast was reveling in it, for once silent for him. Now he only caught a trail of her scent. And an aura coming from the West.

It was that damned wolf, Koga. He really didn't want to deal with him right now. The wolf matched his pace. He took a glance to the side at the cocky wolf, who gave him a lopsided grin. His teal eyes almost arrogant. Sesshomaru sniffed. "You're following her." It wasn't a challenge or anything, just a statement. "Why?"

Sesshomaru snorted. "And answer to you, wolf?"

"You just did." Koga laughed.

"She's running to her kit."

"You made her mad, didn't you?" Koga said bluntly, his eyes laughing. He knew Kagome. "Otherwise you'd be near her, and her aura wouldn't be crackling like a lightning storm."

Sesshomaru gave a noncommittal grunt.

"She's a spitfire, that's for sure." Koga smiled. "You listen, dog. I know that Inuyasha treated her like dirt, and he's gonna have his face full of it once I'm done with him. So why don't you get smart and realize she's the best woman that's ever gonna come along for you. Treat her right, or else you'll find yourself purified. Not to mention I'll be after you, too." Sesshomaru highly doubted that Koga could do any harm to him, but he was surprised to hear such wisdom coming from him, however gruff. Koga shrugged. "I dunno about you, but I'm going to talk to her for a while." Of course, Koga realized that he could never have her, but it was worth trying. 'The Hunt does not bring itself to you.', his pack elders had always told him. They were right. It pained him to know that all these men, and none of them treated her like she deserved. He sighed and sped on, giving Sesshomaru a mock salute. "Remember what I said, dog!" He called, a trail of dust behind him.

"Hn." Sesshomaru grumbled.

_Kagome._

Koga sped in from the left, his feet a blur, and his face always smiling. He gave her a half bow, almost impossible to do while running. "Hey, Kagome!" His rough voice called. She slowed, rolling her eyes. They both came to a stop, and Koga embraced her tightly, his arms around her shoulders.

"How have you been, Koga?" Kagome asked as soon as he let her go.

"Ah, I've been alright. Not the greatest, but you know how it goes. I've missed you, and even Ginta and Hakkaku have been asking questions lately." Koga answered, sitting back on a log.

Kagome smiled. He was always so chivalrous. "That's sweet, Koga. How are Ginta and Hakkaku?"

"Those slowpokes? They're the same. They miss your food, though." He laughed, crossing his arms and leaning back a little. Kagome sat next to him, figuring that she could stop for a little bit.

"Same as always." Kagome shook her head, smiling.

"What about you, Kagome?" Koga tilted his head up toward her, his eyes searching. "You're a little out of it."

Koga. He always paid attention. "Oh I know. Sesshomaru's being a stuck up jerk. I'm going to get Shippo... Inuyasha's been possessed, and he kidnapped Shippo."

"That sounds like a trap." Koga muttered. "You want me to come with you?" He knew she'd say no. But he wanted to ask anyway.

Kagome looked up, about to decline his offer, giving a quick glance to Makoto, when everything fuzzed out, and a deep, rough voice echoed through her head. _Kagome. _The voice was a whisper, but it was loud all the same. The fuzziness disappeared, and she was staring at Koga. Makoto let his tongue loll out of his mouth, his tail wagging. His eyes sparkled. She shook her head. "Nah, thanks Koga. I think I'll be okay."

She was surprised when he agreed without consequence. "Alright, then, you take care of yourself, okay? And just remember, when you're tired of all these dogs drooling after you", he glanced pointedly at Makoto, who was panting, "I'll be waiting." He gave her a hug, saluted her, and then ran off, just as Ginta and Hakkaku appeared in the distance. She laughed and got onto Makoto, pondering where that voice came from. She'd never heard it before, but she felt it was familiar somehow. She shook her head again, feeling the wind in her hair extremely calming. Her thoughts wandered, and she quickly scanned the area for any odd auras, making sure that Sesshomaru was no where to be found. Because even though she doubted she'd seal him to a tree, she'd sure teach him something. _And then tell him I'm sorry. Oh yeah, that makes me sound sooo mature. Here, let me just yell at you for a few minutes, run away, come back, beat you up, and then say I'm sorry. Hah. _Kagome snorted, and Makoto rolled his eyes. He knew where the voice came from.

The sun was making it's perpetual journey, around and around every single day of every single year. "Hey, Makoto, do you think that the sun ever gets bored of doing the exact same thing every day?" Kagome asked. Makoto just shook his head, his eyes rolling. The sun was dipping toward the horizon, it's rays beating on Kagome's back, warming it and making her want to sleep. But then something caught her mental aura sense. Inuyasha's aura had flared, then dimmed. Makoto sniffed the air, his nose twitching lightly. He sped up, and Kagome readied herself. She went through the stages of fighting, and creating a barrier with her powers, and wondered if any of the Wind Scar's energy would interfere. She guessed she wouldn't know what to do, and hope for the best while protecting Shippo with all her might.

Makoto got closer to the source, his gold eyes scanning. _Kagome, be most careful. _Kagome blinked. The voice was back again, but the fuzziness was gone, and this time she didn't feel like she'd blanked out for a few seconds. The landscape still flew past her, the wind still in her hair. It was a deep, baritone, rough but rich at the same time voice. It seemed almost wary, and it felt very strange to her to have another person speaking in her head. Like someone was invading her privacy, the only place she had left to herself. It made her feel a little indignant against who ever it was, but then again not, because it obviously cared for her well-being. Makoto landed on the ground, ears alert, however floppy, and his legs half bent as he padded across a dark forest floor, occasional patches of dimming light from the sun striking his fur. His eyes were slits, and he kept glancing from side to side, expecting attack. Kagome brushed the fur at his ruff with her fingers, comforting him slightly and sliding off his back, being careful not to step on anything loud. The forest around them was full of pine trees, and she would keep catching odd scents. Like the scent of lilies, or the stench of something dead. Her head shook from side to side, trying to rid it of the weird smell. She kept creeping forward, following the trace of Shippo and Inuyasha's aura; pausing only to set a barrier against energy attacks around herself and Makoto. He huffed, and stalked forward, paws not making a sound. Kagome had to remind herself how huge he was sometimes. His shoulder was just higher than hers, and he easily weighed about a thousand pounds. Or more.

The branches moved and swayed in the breeze, carrying to her the scent of a female demon. Makoto growled quietly, his gold eyes narrowing. He moved closer to her side as light from a clearing broke through the thinning branches at the edge. Kagome stepped through the branches, her guard up. Makoto slid next to her, staring blankly at the sight in front of he and Kagome.

A shrine, about the same size as Kagome's, stood in front of them. Except it was dark. It looked like it was about to crumple to the ground in pieces, the beams rotting and molded. Kagome gasped as she saw Inuyasha perched on the roof, and Shippo in the grip of the woman she'd scented. "Wench." Inuyasha growled, his eyes blank. His hand went to the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

"Kago—mmph!" Shippo gasped as the woman slapped a hand over his mouth. Kagome saw claws on her hands. She had long, pin straight, deep black, almost violet hair. Her eyes glinted red, and there was a strange mark on her right cheek, right under her eye.

"You've come, just like I thought." The woman smiled, revealing pointed teeth, and the tone of her voice hinted at hysteria.

"Why choose me?" Kagome said, her legs stiff, and her eyes locked on Shippo. She kept a close watch on Inuyasha, who was still under that woman's spell.

"You? I didn't choose you dearie. I chose Sesshomaru sama. But because you stole him from me, I'll have to deal with you before I can ever be with him again!" Her tone rose, and there was an edge to her voice that Kagome remembered hearing from all those women that were obsessed with something. Or the men even. A sort of delirium inside of your head. Lunacy. She replayed the words in her head. Again? Meaning Sesshomaru had been with her before? _Her? _Kagome knew he was crazy. But then again, this lady really was crazy.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, watching Shippo's face. It dawned on Kagome that she would have had to watch Kagome for a while to know what Shippo meant to her. Inuyasha had really fallen down on the job, hadn't he?

Little did the demon woman, and the whole clearing except for Makoto, knew that Sesshomaru was perched in the branches, ready to drop down at any moment. "I want Sesshomaru. But before I can have him, I have to remove you from the picture, mortal. Now, if you behave, I'll make this pain free and easy, and your little Shippo and Inuyasha will be set free. But if you don't, I'll make this kid scream so loud you'll hear it to the grave. And if you damage me, I'll damage him." Her voice was cajoling, slippery like a snake. There was a slight rasp to her voice, as if she didn't use it often. Her eyes were wide and bright, flicking quickly from side to side. "So, just... let me come close to you, and I'll end this life for you." She laughed; a loud, demented sound.

Kagome shrank back, her power flaring in answer of the woman. She forced herself to calm down, strategies firing in her brain. Shippo's huge eyes peeked out from around the woman's arm, lighting a fire in the pit of Kagome's stomach. She realized she'd do anything to protect him, and a ferocious wave of anger clawed it's way through her, bringing with it the most devious, wicked thoughts to keep her Shippo safe. She pushed most of them away, and prepared herself to do something Midoriko had taught her so long ago. Don't ever hold back.

The woman came closer, and soon Kagome could smell her breath and even hear her ragged breathing. The woman giggled. "May I ask something of you, demon?"

"Of course, my sweet." She cackled, her claws coming dangerously close to Kagome's neck. Kagome tried not to flinch.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked, her plans coming forth in her head. Makoto was growling furiously, but Kagome silenced him with a look, her eyes fierce.

"Why, Sesshomaru never mentioned me? Oh dear, well." Hysteria broke into her voice. "My name is Akane." She looked into Kagome's eyes, she was trying to keep her face blank. "Why?"

"Because I'll have to mention that to Sesshomaru when I bring him your head." Kagome whispered in her ear. Sesshomaru strained to hear it, and tensed he watched.

"Wha—Ugh!" Kagome's hand, powered with her spiritual energy, slammed Akane in her chest, her fingers grasping the woman's heart. Blood sputtered from her lips, and she coughed, spattering blood on Kagome's clothes. Her energy poisoned Akane, and it spread like wildfire in her body as Kagome took one step back to be able to look in her eyes.

"You touched my kit, you threatened his life. And among the many other people that you've killed, this is your punishment." Kagome said, her energy still flowing into Akane's veins. Shippo jumped down from her grip, and then hid behind Kagome's legs. Sesshomaru watched in a sort of awestruck silence. Kagome had never been so vicious. But he knew that when the time came and he had to protect those he cared about, he would do the same thing. He would probably do worse. But still, that demon woman got what she deserved after so many years of conniving and trying to get what she wanted. He hardly remembered her; and at the state she was in, it was no wonder.

"Beware, the summer solstice. It comes faster than you think." Her voice had changed. "Then I will finally destroy all of you." Naraku's voice rasped from her mouth as Akane glared up at them. She gave one last sigh before her body slumped against Kagome's. Kagome removed her hand from the body, sickened by the sucking, gurgling noise it made. Shippo came around her legs, his eyes wide.

"Is she dead?" He asked, staring at the bloody mess that was her chest. Kagome was frightened. Naraku had chosen to speak through a dying body. Which meant he was getting stronger every day closer to the summer solstice.

"Yes, Shippo. She's gone." Kagome murmured, picking Shippo up with her clean hand, and holding him close.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice came from the roof. "What are you... Where am I? What happened?" He jumped down, and Makoto stepped closer to Kagome, his eyes glittering.

"She possessed you, Inuyasha. Are you alright?" Kagome asked, scanning him with her eyes for injury. He may be her ex in a way, but they were still friends, and it's not like she'd let him die.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, obviously still confused. "Alright, Sesshomaru, you bastard. You can come out now." He growled. Kagome hadn't been focusing. She hadn't realized that Sesshomaru was sitting in the trees behind her. Makoto was though, because his tail was wagging slightly. She shot a glare at him. He grinned almost sheepishly.

Sesshomaru dropped down, his hair lifting in the breeze from his drop. Kagome turned her back to him, pissed. She'd told him not to follow her. And what does he do? Of course, this is Sesshomaru we're talking about. "Inuyasha. One would think that you might be humbled by the woman who saved your life, not try to instigate a battle with me." He said coldly. Kagome paused in her mental ranting. He wasn't fighting Inuyasha? Not even close? She swore that fate was a cracked out weirdo who watched soap operas all day.

Even Inuyasha seemed taken aback. He stood, dumbfounded for a few moments. His ears twitched. Shippo was sitting on Makoto's back while he walked around the clearing, gaining delighted laughter from the child. Kagome smiled, and Makoto woofed in response. Sesshomaru seemed to stare at Makoto for a few moments, either calculating, or evaluating, she couldn't tell. Kagome chose to ignore Sesshomaru for the time being. "Shippo, come on. We're going to go visit Sango and Miroku." She figured they'd want to make sure everyone was alright.

Makoto wandered back to Kagome. _Kagome, be calm. He only wished for your safety. _The same voice rumbled. Makoto's eyes sparked with amusement. But the voice was right. Maybe. She jumped onto Makoto, who huffed. "When were you planning on telling her, Inutaisho?" Sesshomaru murmured. Kagome glanced up, and Makoto froze.

_You will be silenced, Sesshomaru. _The voice growled, but Kagome had stopped. "Inutaisho? Your father?" She glared incredulously at Sesshomaru. "I thought he was dead."

"As did I." Sesshomaru said. _I chose to hide who I was because this is a very dangerous time for me, and if I were to reveal myself in this state, I would sooner be killed than return to my body. The Ancients are helping me to return to myself. So if you are planning to get angry at me, Sesshomaru, be reminded that I am your father, and without me, you would not exist._ Inutaisho's voice rumbled and roared throughout all of their minds, even Inuyasha's. Makoto-Inutaisho had lifted his lip in a half growl as he stared at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha just stood, silent.

"You're Inutaisho?" Kagome asked, sliding off of him. "How can you talk now?"

He nodded. "I am, and I can speak to you because it is time for me to return to my body. And for you, dear Kagome, to save our world." Inutaisho said, his animal features contorting oddly around the words he spoke.

"I'm tired of hearing that." Kagome said quietly, wiping her hand off on her kimono. She didn't want to be a prodigy. It sounded cliché, she knew, but everything everyone had said about being a hero was true. It was hard work, even though she wasn't even a beginning hero yet! But she figured that she'd have to buck up. Besides, the world meant more than her. "How many days?"

"Until what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Thirty. Thirty days until the summer solstice." Inutaisho said. His gold eyes struck Kagome. Now it was time for hard work. _Sieren, I hope you're right about me. And I hope that the rest of them are right about me, too. I just hope I'll be able to survive all of this. Sesshomaru... I'm still mad at you._

End of Chapter 10 – She's a Spitfire, That's for Sure.

A/N – Okay, so here you go! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and look forward to the next chapter!! :DDD Yay! Message me, review, favorite, whichever. :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Uhh... it's been... about three months... o_O Ohjesus. Sorry! D: Too much stuff going on lately, and I just got really far behind in what I was doing, then I lost the drive to write anything for a while. But you guys want the story; XD, anyway, long awaited chapter eleven. Hey, I didn't leave a cliff hanger, at least I don't think I did, anyway...maybe. Well, let's pay tribute to Ben E. King, who sang the song, "Stand By Me". Put me in a good mood, I danced for a quincinera to it once; forgive my spelling, haha. And if you haven't listened to it before, I'm telling you now, do it! :] Anyway, don't own anything, anyone, except OC's and plot line. Slight mature theme warning.

Chapter Eleven – Markings.

"_And when it's quiet,_

_And I don't hear a thing,_

_I can always hear you breathe."_

The Wallflowers – Closer to You

Silver hair blew in the wind, dancing in an intricate pattern with the air of the late afternoon sky. Kagome wondered how it never looked tangled, and she couldn't imagine Sesshomaru sitting in front of a mirror for half an hour just brushing it out. It would look too... girlish. The breeze died down, stopping Sesshomaru's hair from blowing. She glanced up, seeing a mix of confusion, amusement, and frustration in Sesshomaru's eyes before he hid it away. He averted his eyes at the same time she did, thoughts forming an incomprehensible jumble of emotions on both sides. Even though she was supposed to be mad at him, she couldn't bring herself to be; he had cared enough to be there for her if she needed him, even though she'd told him not to. In a way it touched her, but it also made her want to smack him.

The group, including Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, Shippo, and Inuyasha were on their way back to the castle, to go speak with the elders again, as Inutaisho had requested. Now it was oddly silent, even Shippo having lost his talkative demeanor. Inuyasha walked in front of Kagome, while Sesshomaru brought up the rear, keeping a watchful eye on Inuyasha. Inutaisho walked alongside of Kagome, his eyes brighter than ever. A moment of silence passed with only the sounds of Inutaisho's heavy paw steps thudding on the dusty earth. "Kagome, I hope you know I am still the same as I was before."

Kagome jumped slightly, accustomed to the awkward silence. "Oh... I know..." She trailed off hesitantly. "I'm not exactly used to being companions with a man who I thought was dead for more than a hundred years." Confusion and slight discomfort colored her voice. Sesshomaru watched as she searched for anything but his father to look at, her hands clasped together behind her back.

Inutaisho chuckled slightly, shaking his head. His ears twitched back, hearing Sesshomaru's quick intake of breath at mention of his death. "I can understand your frustration. Oh well, I suppose that you might be more comfortable if I wasn't a talking dog." That got a laugh out of her. It rang out loudly, spreading warmth in all of them, even Sesshomaru, and easing the tension in between them. Shippo giggled, dropping down from Kagome's shoulder to her crossed arms.

"Gosh, Kagome, your laugh is so pretty!" Shippo said. Kagome smiled and held him close, blushing lightly.

"Thanks Shippo." She murmured, but everyone except Inuyasha heard her. Sesshomaru, still somewhat behind her and Inutaisho, allowed himself a small smile. What the child had said was no lie, her laugh was... for lack of a better word, intoxicating. He instantly chastised himself for it, but a part of him that had been smothered, hidden, and choked was laughing with her.

"Though I'm having a wonderful time listening to my sons' silence, it seems we're moving at a very slow rate, so why don't you, Kagome, get on my back?" Inutaisho suggested, again moving his mouth strangely around human words. His eyes glittered with amusement. Inuyasha cast a quick glance backward, jealousy flashing in his eyes. He was the one that carried Kagome everywhere, not his father. It made him feel like he'd failed Kagome again.

"Uhm... Okay?" Kagome faltered for a moment, giving Sesshomaru a fleeting look before climbing onto Inutaisho's back, just like she had before she knew it was him. Sitting on his back brought back memories of the night she ran from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru watched Kagome carefully as she adjusted to Inutaisho's back; as Kagome looked at Inuyasha, their eyes met for half a second before he looked away, then beginning to run. He tilted his head slightly, constricting feelings bearing down on him; he refocused on Kagome, who was now gripping a handful of Inutaisho's neck fur. He realized he didn't like that Kagome was closer to his father than him. The more he thought about it, the more annoyed with the fact he was. He wanted to be closer to her. Banishing thoughts, he remembered when she killed Akane. He'd seen her be so calm, caring. Timid and soft. Yet this side of her almost excited him. It was fierce, ferocious, and willing to do anything in the name of safety for a child that wasn't even hers. As they ran, he knew that it wasn't just the one side of her that excited him, that made even _his_ cold heart beat faster. He watched her hair flash in the dimming sunlight, her legs wrapped tight around Inutaisho's sides as he ran. Mind wandering, his thoughts went into darker territory. What her legs would feel like wrapped around his hips. What her skin would feel like against his in between silk sheets. What it would feel like to have her curled in his lap. What her nails would feel like, raking down his back as she writhed under him. A mental image flashed to him, unbidden. Almost a hallucination. _He placed a clawed hand on her stomach, just a small bump now. He could hear three different heartbeats. Hers, his, and the new life that was inside her. A sense of happiness unlike any he'd ever known washed over him as he gazed at her; waves of black hair splayed around her shoulders to her waist, brown eyes shining brightly. Tears brimmed at the edges of her eyes. "Be careful, Sesshomaru. Guard her... for fear of losing her before any of this can happen..." A voice that intruded the hallucination. _Sesshomaru stumbled, barely recovering his steps, his breath coming in gasps. Inutaisho, the only one who heard him, spared a glance back, amusement in his eyes. Gold eyes flashed as Sesshomaru scanned the forest next to them, the smell of death slight in the underbrush; a dead animal maybe.

Inutaisho's nostril's flared, catching the scent of death as well. His floppy ears shifted backward, wary. The scent of death slowly faded away, but the light was fading. "We must hurry." Kagome swung around, meeting his eyes. Surprised by the amount of emotion in them, a flicker of fear and concern shone back at him. Concern.

Inutaisho snorted. "It's about time you said something, my son. I was beginning to wonder." He slowed down enough to brush against Sesshomaru's hand. Suffice to say, Sesshomaru was a bit confused; he'd never really had a father around, Inutaisho's way was a bit befuddling. Kagome smiled, giving a little giggle. She wasn't mad at him anymore, that was for sure. Butterflies were having a party in her stomach every time she felt his eyes on her.

The castle came far too late for anyone. Kagome was tired, but happy nonetheless to see Sango, Kirara, and Miroku. Inutaisho had gone inside to speak with Ather and Sirena, for he could not return to his body tonight. They sat for a while, talking about the old days. Sesshomaru was always there, a presence in the back of Kagome's head that made her smile or blush at random times. Inuyasha sat in a tree nearby, giving small input, but nothing substantial. Kagome guessed he felt guilty, or just upset. "So Kagome, do you think you could come with us for a little while on your way back to... Where, again?"

"My castle." It was the first time that Sesshomaru had spoken while they were together, and the first time that something had elicited a response from Inuyasha. He jumped down from the tree, hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I don't think so, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled. Kagome rolled her eyes, sighing.

Sesshomaru watched her, amusement flashing. "We have been through this before, Inuyasha. Whichever she chooses, she is welcome." Though Sesshomaru felt a small pit of uncertainty rise in his chest, he pushed it back down. "You wish to return with me, correct, Kagome?" He addressed her by turning in her direction, meeting her eyes with a sort of warmth.

Kagome smiled, pink rising to her cheeks. "Yes. And we'll join you, Sango." Inuyasha, a little surprised at being shot down so quickly, just made a disgusted sound in his throat and left, jumping from tree to tree until he reached one far enough away so that he could still hear everything, but not be that noticeable. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru. He was a little taken aback at her smile, his eyes widened. But Kagome just laughed and stood up, motioning to the others to go inside. Inuyasha was last. It was nighttime now, and the stars glinted oddly across the gold of Sesshomaru's eyes. Kagome stayed where she was, about eight feet from him. "Thank you. For following me. Even though I said not to." She looked down at the ground, her face growing hot, even in the cool night.

Sesshomaru took a few steps toward her, still about two feet away; silent as always, even to her heightened senses. Raising one hand, Sesshomaru tipped her chin up. "Look at me, Kagome." Her eyes wandered from his etched jaw, to his full lips, slightly curved nose, magenta markings, and then met his eyes. They almost looked like storm clouds had gathered there. Gold and silver storm clouds. He could hear her thrumming heartbeat, see the bright pink coloring her cheeks. "I wish no harm to come to you, even if it does aggravate you." His lips curved up in a small smile as hers did. Then he let his hand drop, and made a small gesture with his hand for her to go first into the Ancients' castle. Kagome was almost shaky, the butterflies in her stomach having gone wilder than wild. Sesshomaru allowed a soft happiness to invade his heart, calming his nerves, soothing savage memories.

In the main room, Miyars and Rasyim were sitting on a pillow, their foreheads close together as they spoke. _I wonder, if I had a twin, would I do the same? Maybe, I'd probably hit myself in the forehead a bazillion times though. _Kagome thought, amused. "Ah, there you two are. I've arranged for your room to be across from Sesshomaru's, Kagome. If that's alright." Miyars spoke, sounding a lot younger than she actually was. Her cloudy eyes, which had once spoke such somber volumes, now only spoke drowsy kindness.

"Of course. Goodnight, Miyars. Rasyim." She bowed to each, her hair swinging low. Sesshomaru nodded respectfully, following Kagome out of the room. At the end of the hallway, Kagome stopped in front of what was her room for the night. "Goodnight, Sesshomaru." She reached out tentatively. Sesshomaru stayed still, never breaking eye contact as she reached up to his cheek. Two of her fingers lightly brushed against his markings; she broke the eye contact first to look at his mark with an almost wondering light in her eyes. "So soft." He stared at her face, his hand reaching up to cover hers. There was so much. So much more he wanted to do. To wrap her in his arms. But he feared of moving too fast for her, or that she would reject him.

"Goodnight, Kagome." Sesshomaru murmured softly. His eyes met hers again, and he saw a soft, caring, warm expression on her face. And then exhaustion set in. Her hand dropped, and she gave him a last wave before turning to her room. She stumbled, almost falling on the way there. But Sesshomaru caught her, taking her to her bed and laying her down. She was fast asleep by that time. He brushed some hair out of her face before leaving to his room with a last glance at her. He knew he wouldn't sleep at all. Memories of his hallucination earlier that day were slowly coming back.

"...Well, what do you do when a blade is coming at you?" Sieren asked, standing offensively in the clearing Kagome knew so well. Moonlight shining on light grass as it waved in a soft breeze that never failed to bring the scent of lavender. A blade came flying her way.

Kagome stood at the other side of the clearing, lightly switching from foot to foot. She almost grunted as she created a barrier just in time to fling it in the other direction. "That!"

Sieren grinned. "You still don't know what that gift I gave you was, do you?" She sat down, and Kagome knew that the physical practice part of the night was over. She sat as well, shaking her head. "Take a few guesses. I bet you won't get it."

Kagome loved a challenge. "Uh... the ability to kill Naraku?"

"No, child, you've had that all along." Sieren said, smiling.

"Hm. Can I fly?" Kagome asked, laughing.

Sieren chuckled, shaking her head. "Not that either. I gave you the gift, and burden, of immortality."

Kagome's intake of breath was loud in the quiet clearing. "Are you serious? How?"

Sieren leaned back, using her hands for support. "For someone as special as yourself, immortality was something you might have gained soon enough, but the Gods wanted to assure themselves, because not even Gods can make people fall in love against their will."

"Okay, maybe it's just me, but that made absolutely no sense to me whatsoever." Kagome's brow furrowed, confusion written all over her features. "How could I gain immortality, without the help of Gods?"

"Child, there is much you must learn, but for the moment, I cannot tell you. You'll figure it out for yourself eventually." The older priestess looked satisfied with that answer. "You have much to learn, and you have learned much already. I am proud of you, Kagome. And so is Midoriko. I can hear her soul rejoicing."

Kagome jumped, something having occurred to her. "I just remembered. There was someone I met who knew you. Her name is Miyars. She wanted you to know that she still misses you. And..." She stopped, for Sieren was embracing her tightly, tears running from her eyes.

"My.. Sister. Thank you, Kagome. Thank you so much."

"She also wanted you to know that you are still her sister, though no blood binds you. She really misses you. Her and Amdis both."

Sieren just hugged her closer, sniffling. "You have brought some peace to this wandering soul of mine." She pulled back, keeping her hands on Kagome's arms. "I hope you realize why you've been given this gift soon. It's about time." She smiled, eyes still misty. "We'll talk more tomorrow night. Let your dreams be sweet ones." Sieren touched Kagome's forehead, and then everything went black.

Gray dawn light shone through the castle windows, illuminating Sesshomaru's hair. His eyes were closed, but he was wide awake. Had been all night. Not that he was tired; he had listened to Kagome's breathing all night. Nothing had changed; deep, soft breathing all night. Until now. Shallow breath, jostling around on the bed. He got up and was at her bedside in a flash. He brushed her face with the back of his hand, sitting lightly on the bed. She mumbled in her sleep, and it was an almost pained sound. She reached toward him, and he let her grab his hand, pulling him down with her. Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms, just like he'd wanted to last night, softly stroking the small of her back. She was pliant to his touch while she was sleeping, burying her face into his neck. Hers was bared to him, softly thrumming veins under her silky skin. He bent to nuzzle her neck, inhaling deeply her scent of fresh rain and spring flowers. "Kagome..."

"..Mm?" Kagome was groggy beyond belief, and she could barely keep her eyes cracked open.

"Nothing. Just sleep for now." Sesshomaru murmured, holding her closer and running his claws through her hair. He knew the feelings were there, and knew that soon he wouldn't be able to keep them back. But for now... Seeing her sleep in his arms was enough. He wanted to always be close to her. Always be able to chase away her fears, even in dreams. Nothing about himself was even making sense anymore. He wanted this human woman. True, she wasn't fully human, but still, it didn't change anything.

When she finally woke, Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway to her room, figuring it would be better for his self control. "Good morning, Kagome."

"...Morning..." As she stretched, she recalled last night's events. All she remembered was waving at Sesshomaru and then blank. But before that, when she touched his marking on his cheek, when he told her goodnight. It all had her heart racing. A blush came to her face, and the side of Sesshomaru's lips curved up in a smirk. He was leaning against a doorway in all of his armor, and holding her bow and swords in one hand. He tossed the items on the bed.

"If you're feeling well, the others are awake and ready. I will be waiting in the main chamber with the Ancients." Sesshomaru said as he turned to leave. "Inutaisho is ready to be returned, and then we will leave for my castle."

"Stop calling me _Ancient!" _Endora's voice echoed from down the hall. Kagome covered a laugh with a cough, and Sesshomaru just looked up at the ceiling for a moment, then left. Kagome got ready in a small amount of time, thanking the Gods for the brush she found.

In the main chamber, all the Ancients were present along with Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. Inutaisho stood next to Ather and Sirena, his tail wagging slightly. "While we would not mind if you stayed, it is important for people who only have close connections to Inutaisho to stay with us. So Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, you must wait here. The rest of you, come with us." Ather spoke with almost a somber note in his voice. He turned and went down one of the halls Kagome thought led to their rooms. It did, but after that, he opened a small hallway out of the wall, gesturing for Inutaisho to go first. Torches lit the hallway, but to Kagome's surprise, it didn't end up going down at all. It gradually opened up into a dimly lit chamber, which, in the center, held a raised dais with Inutaisho's body. Inutaisho paused in his walking, seeing his own self, but not in a mirror would have been... weird, to say the least.

As soon as the others had made it into the chamber, Ather took a few steps to stand right next to the dais. "She brought your body here, after you died from the battle with Takemaru. Since then your body has been here. Occasionally, you would thrash and speak. But a lot of the time recently was growling." He gave Inutaisho a sidelong glance, and Kagome smiled, covering it with her hand. "Inutaisho, I need you to lay next to your body and close your eyes."

"I understand. But..." He turned to Kagome, his eyes bright with something akin to sadness. "It will be strange to leave this body. I hope you trust me as much in my humanoid as this form. I will miss this body. Ather, what will happen to it?"

"I believe it will become a part of you, Inutaisho." Ather said, patience a never ending virtue of his.

Kagome made a noise in her throat. She knelt to the ground, holding her arms out as he approached her. He rested his muzzle on her back as her arms reached part way around his neck. He laughed low in his throat. "Be calm, Sesshomaru." Inutaisho's son stood a few steps back from Kagome, his eyes dark. Despite the fact that Inutaisho was his father, and the relationship between Kagome and him was almost like a big brother to a little sister, Sesshomaru could not help the jealousy that was burning in him to take Kagome in his arms and fly far away from here. His claws itched. Kagome straightened, her eyes a little misty. "Kagome, I will still be the same person."

"I know." She smiled, wiping her eyes. Ather and the Ancients had watched with amusement.

"Shall we begin, Ather?" Inutaisho asked, jumping onto the dais and laying next to his body.

"Yes." Ather raised one hand, making a small gesture with it. Miyars, Amdis, and Endora put the lamps out. "Now, all of you need to focus. This would have been easier if we had Aida here with us, but not many know where she is... Close your eyes." He paused as they all did so. "Think of all the memories you have of Inutaisho. All the things you know about him. If you don't have many memories, then call to the Gods, and ask them for help. Whatever you do, do not open your eyes, lest you wish to be blind. A person's soul is very bright." He stood, holding his hand out to Sirena, who then linked her hand with Miyars. Soon everyone in the room was holding a hand. Sesshomaru held Kagome's hand and Kagome's hand held Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru almost growled at him.

"All except Kagome and Inuyasha, would you try to send as much energy as possible into his body? Especially you, Sesshomaru. Now, let us begin." Ather said quietly. Kagome's eyes closed tighter, focusing on Inutaisho and all that he had been in the time they'd spent together. An image of him as a small pup came into her head, and she sent the image to Inutaisho. A low hum from the energy that was beginning to make itself known. Kagome felt a huge surge of energy from Sesshomaru enter the hum, surprising her with the force. It was all-encompassing, for it was the first time that Sesshomaru had allowed so much of his aura to show. Behind her closed eyes, she could almost see his aura. It was a beautiful gold-amber, just like his eyes. And it shone like a star. Never faltering, never flickering. Focusing back on Inutaisho, she pulled all of the memories of him into one force that she directed into Inutaisho's body. Sesshomaru's hand held hers only gently, but the strength in that hand made her feel... Safe.

The others' auras ranged in color, with Ather being a bright, blood red. Inuyasha's was a dark green. Inutaisho's aura was moving. It radiated throughout the room, as if inspecting each one in the room. When it came to Sesshomaru, it paused for a very long time, changing a few different colors, and then switching to Kagome. She could see the light behind her eyes, feel the soul right in front of her. In her mind's eye, it was beautiful, so beautiful that tears were running down her cheeks. A kindness emanated from her as she stood, trying to send the soul back into it's original body. It slowly complied, the light behind her eyes fading until it was just dark.

"It is safe to open your eyes. Now we wait." Amdis' voice emanated from across the room.

Kagome's eyes opened slowly, and as she looked around she saw Sesshomaru's curious gaze upon her. He raised the hand that had been holding hers to wipe a tear from her face. "Why do you weep?" His voice was soft, not even audible to the other Ancients.

"His soul. It was... beautiful." Kagome sighed as she said it, the sight of Sesshomaru's bright gold-amber aura fresh in her mind.

"You opened your eyes?" He asked, eyes speculative.

"No, the only thing I saw was a mental image of it. But even that was enough, I suppose." Kagome glanced across the room to where Inutaisho's human form lay. With a pang, Kagome noticed the dog form was gone. "Now... we wait?"

"Almost. Sesshomaru, come here, please." Ather said, pulling a small knife out of his clothes. "He needs a bit of your blood and mine to help wake him." He lifted Inutaisho's wrist, taking the knife and slicing it down. Blood flowed slowly, dark red against pale skin. Sesshomaru lifted his own wrist to Ather, who sliced a line across his skin. Sesshomaru held it above the cut. After a few moments, he stood back and let Ather do the same with his unmarred wrist.

Inuyasha stood far away, curiosity plain on his face, but also a fear of some sort. Sesshomaru returned to Kagome's side, wiping the blood off. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Not as much as you might think. There have been worse incidents." Sesshomaru said, giving her a half smirk. "My saliva helps me heal a lot faster than a normal human's healing pace."

"Oh." Kagome watched as he licked the cut once, never breaking eye contact with her. For some reason, Kagome's cheeks turned a light pink. Sesshomaru keep his eyes hooded, letting his mind wander slightly. Fortunately for them, the Ancients and Inuyasha were focused on Inutaisho's body, which had stirred.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha. Come." Ather's voice was a soft command, but one that all of them followed. They gathered around Inutaisho's body while the others stepped back.

"Is he awake?" Kagome asked. Sirena smiled.

"Not quite yet." Another voice said. Kagome jumped, seeing it was Inutaisho that had answered. His arms flexed, and his eyes opened. Kagome was surprised to see the resemblance. "You look so much prettier in color." He said, a grin forming on his lips. Kagome started laughing. "Sesshomaru. It's a lot better to be about the same height as you, even though you're slightly taller, which I still don't understand." Sesshomaru allowed a small smile. "And Inuyasha. You're a complicated soul. But nonetheless I am proud to have both of you who wield the swords I left with such finesse and skill. My sons." There was something almost childish in his features that wasn't apparent in Sesshomaru's features, who was stoic in comparison. He sat up.

Inuyasha looked.. dumbfounded. For lack of a better word. He wasn't expecting his father to be so warm to him. But here he was. "So... What's going to happen to the swords?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do not fret, young one, I have yet another sword hidden away, I don't want those swords back. They're yours." Inutaisho jumped off the dais, laughing while he did it. "Ah, this is great!" He walked around the room, moving all of his body parts. Kagome giggled. The sound of her laugh must have triggered something within him. "I must go. I have to find Aida."  
Ather nodded. "Find her and bring her back with you. We will be waiting."

Inutaisho grinned like a child. "First." He turned back to Inuyasha, and held his arms out. "Come here, I want to hug my sons before I leave." Inuyasha came forward slowly, but Inutaisho was having none of it. A bear hug would have been fine and all, but Inutaisho went full out, with a turn-Inuyasha's-face-blue-hug.

"Father." Inuyasha said. Inutaisho smiled, letting go. He patted Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"Sesshomaru. You've always been too glacial. Come here." Kagome smiled and covered a laugh with her hand. _He may act like a child, but he is wise beyond his years, and they all know it. _Kagome thought, smiling, as Sesshomaru and Inutaisho hugged for about three seconds. "I'm sorry." Inutaisho murmured to him. A light pink colored Sesshomaru's cheeks, but it faded quick enough. Inutaisho picked Kagome up and spun her around, leaving Kagome breathless and giggling. "I'll go to your castle, Sesshomaru, after I find her." Sesshomaru felt a surge of … what? At seeing his mother. He didn't know. Inutaisho waved one. "I'll travel as fast as the wind takes me, and Sesshomaru, you better make some progress." And then he sped out of the room, out of the castle, and off to find Aida.

"Has he always been like that?" Kagome asked in the quiet that Inutaisho left behind.

"He's been given a new lease on life. Literally. Do you think he'd waste it?" Ather asked, not surprised at Inutaisho's quick departure.

Kagome laughed, "I suppose I'm not shocked."

About ten minutes later, Sesshomaru and Kagome were ready to leave as well. Shippo perched on Miroku, who sat on Kirara next to Sango. "Well, Kagome, I hope that you learn as much as you can, and when the time comes, we can stop Naraku before he can start." Sango smiled. Sesshomaru stood back, silent as ever. "How are you going to travel? Walking?"

"The same way she got here." Sesshomaru said, passing her a glance. She smiled a little sheepishly, nodding.

"You guys disgust me." Inuyasha grumbled, rolling his eyes and trudging away, ahead of the group. Sesshomaru didn't let it bother him. He was actually a little bit proud of himself. He'd show Inuyasha how Kagome should be treated.

"Sesshomaru? Did you carry me here?" Kagome asked, a blush threatening to show.

"Yes." The blush came, turning her cheeks a rosy pink. Satisfaction brightened Sesshomaru's eyes and he held out his hand. He wouldn't carry her like Inuyasha did, that would just make him a glutton for punishment. His beast would go wild at the feel of her legs wrapped around him. And he didn't need that. Yet. He lifted her up in his arms, one arm under her legs and the other under her back. She barely weighed anything to him, but he knew she wasn't just skin and bones, like that Kikyo. She had beautiful curves. And he could feel them.

"Um?" Kagome's cheeks had gone to a new level of pink, but Sesshomaru found he liked it. Miroku hooted, and Sango smacked him, laughing.

"Shall we?" Sesshomaru asked, lifting off the ground. Kirara jumped up, staying in the air.

"Good luck!" Some of the Ancients yelled, waving and smiling. Kagome smiled at them, making eye contact with Amdis. He lifted two fingers to his brow and saluted her in a way, half smiling. And so the trip began. They flew in partial silence, not too far from the ground, so Inuyasha could still talk if he wanted to. But he only said a few words. The countryside rolled past them, villages, hills, following a river for some time.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked quietly. She had been thinking silently for a while now, her eyes somewhere far away.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked, meeting her eyes.

She was quiet for another moment. "Do you think I can do this?" She looked almost scared. And Sesshomaru wanted to make her fear gone.

"I know you can. If I know it, then it must be true, correct?" Sesshomaru said, giving her a small smile. She laughed, appearing content. "I will be at your side the entire time, and I _will _protect you." There was a resolve in his voice that said he would do anything to keep her alive.

Kagome smiled, then reached up to touch his mark again. "Thank you." Dear Gods, she had no idea what she did to him.

His eyes grew soft. "I want to protect you." Sesshomaru was surprised at his own words, but they rang true out loud and in his head. She threw her arms around his neck, tears threatening to fall. He found he quite liked the feel of her in his arms, noting to himself to do it more often. His arms circled her waist gently.

When she pulled back, a tear had escaped her eyes. "You're weeping again. Why?" Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side slightly.

"No one's ever been so... good to me. It makes me happy." Kagome sniffed. Sesshomaru slowed a little, readjusting his arms to hold her with one arm and then wipe the tear away.

"You might do well to get used to it." Sesshomaru murmured to her, smiling. He was buoyant, his emotions soaring. Who knew that she could do that to him.

She laughed. "Can we take a break? I wanna stretch my legs." Kagome said to the others. In between a forest and a river, Sesshomaru knew there was less than a mile before his horses would show up, running faster than lightning to greet them. The group stopped as everyone got up and used to ground again, stretching and walking. Sesshomaru scanned the area, scenting for anything out of the ordinary. He caught a faint reminder of Kikyo's scent, and it brought him a little closer to Kagome, walking nearer to her. Inuyasha must have caught it too, because his ears perked, and he started wandering toward the forest.

"Do you sense something, Kagome?" Miroku asked, glancing around, his eyes following Inuyasha, who was almost all the way out of the clearing.

Kagome stopped, standing straight and breathing deep. She could feel everyone's aura, along with what seemed like Kikyo's aura from further away. Sesshomaru caught it as well, but when he breathed in the air again, he caught something else. Kikyo's scent was tinged with Naraku's minions. He caught it just slightly too late. His ears caught the sound of arrows—lots of arrows, being notched. _**No. **_

"Listen to me, Sango, Miroku, get out of here, as high as you can go. It's an ambush! Now!" Sesshomaru almost yelled. They jumped on Kirara and flew up, and that's when the arrows were released. Kagome looked at him, her brown eyes wide. Sesshomaru was instantaneously at her side, pressing her into his chest, shielding her. Inuyasha was running as fast as he could into the opposite direction, his feet a blur. He could hear the arrows coming, and he cursed himself for not doing a better job at protecting her. The first few arrows glanced off his armor, but four after that struck him in the back, burying themselves in muscle. He growled, holding Kagome closer. Up to eight now. Some of them had poison on the tip, but it had no effect on him.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome's voice was panicked. Twelve. He groaned as one pierced his side. "Sesshomaru, please!" Her voice was all he could hear. And he wanted to hear it for the rest of his life, so he kept holding on to her. Nineteen. Arrows were missing, hitting the ground near him. Kikyo was charging an arrow, and Kagome could feel it. She let it go, and it struck him behind his shoulder.

Sesshomaru roared, the beast inside of him breaking through chains. He fell to one knee, still shielding Kagome. "Kagome... I'm sorry." He lost count of the arrows. Colors dulled and sharpened as he tried to keep his eyes open. The ground decided it was time to visit the sky, just as the sky plummeted to the Earth.

"Sesshomaru, stop! Please!" She was crying. Another arrow. Calling on her powers, she broke one arm free from his protecting embrace to grab an arrow off the ground. Launching a ton of pure energy into it, she threw it as hard as she could into the forest where the arrows were coming from. It exploded, but arrows still came. Sesshomaru stood back up, growling as he did. Black and red sparkles clouded the edges of his vision. Using all of his power, he gathered his cloud around him. Then they were gone. Kagome gasped, dragging breath hard into her lungs as she tried to recognize where they were. A bed with red silk sheets. Sesshomaru's bedroom?

"Sesshomaru?" He had collapsed with her on the ground, breathing slowly. Arrows stuck out of his back everywhere, even some on his legs. Blood covered his shirt, and some came from his mouth. Tears were collecting quickly in her eyes. "Sesshomaru, open your eyes."

He coughed, and the sound was wet, blood spattering the floor. Kagome put her hands on the sides of his face. "Sesshomaru." His golden amber eyes slowly opened, and his lips curved in a smile.

"Anything to keep you alive and well, Kagome." Sesshomaru said, coughing a little. Blood was pooling on the floor, and he was looking tired. Kagome shook her head, tears dropping down her face. She hugged him close, still crying. Then she pulled back and looked at him. His eyes were half closed.

"This is going to hurt, okay? I need to get the arrows out." He just nodded sleepily. She grabbed one of the arrows, and in a quick motion, pulled it out. He hissed a little, but otherwise nothing. She winced every time she took an arrow out. Almost twenty minutes later, she counted thirty-two arrows in total. Brushing his hair out of the way, she took what was left of his shirt and threw it to the ground. Still in a half asleep stupor, he just mumbled something unintelligible. "Midori!" She called loudly. A few moments later, the green-eyed demon entered the room. Sesshomaru glanced up at her and growled ferociously. She backed up away from Kagome, but Sesshomaru still didn't like it. He kept growling low, keeping a close watch on Kagome. "Could you get me some white cloth? Bandages and water, maybe?"

"Of course, give me a moment." Midori ducked out of the room, returning a few minutes later to drop the items off. Kagome took part of the cloth and ripped it, getting it wet before she wiped Sesshomaru's back, and anywhere the arrows had struck. Then she wrapped his back with the white bandages, listening to his heavy breath. After she finished, he wore only his pants and the bandages.

"Sesshomaru, you need sleep. Come on." Kagome led him to the bed, where he grabbed her, lifted her onto the bed and then crawled up next to her. His fangs seemed more prominent than usual, giving him a darker and almost predatory image. He wrapped her in his arms and buried his face in her neck, inhaling deeply. His lips brushed against her throat at the pulse point. Goosebumps broke out on her skin, stirring coals she didn't know existed in the pit of her stomach. A sort of rumble came from his chest, that was sort of like a purr. Kagome couldn't move or make herself free, so she just relaxed. When she did, Sesshomaru sighed contentedly.

"Mine..." He growled sullenly, keeping her close to his chest. He massaged little circles in her back, moving his jaw to the crown of her head. His hands caressed her back, following her hair down to her waist, then leaving his hand on her hip, spreading his palm against it. The coals in her turned to a small fire as her blood pumped faster. Sesshomaru gripped her hip slightly before resting it there and sighing heavily. "Kagome." His voice was so drowsy, but the tone of his voice was unmistakable. It was a sweet, soft tone. Adoration, or something like it. Kagome smiled, relaxing further into his arms. This, she could get used to.

The time for rejection was past, he couldn't ignore the feelings he had anymore. Emotions used to be so strange to him, and they still were, but he felt he understood them more now. Anger, he understood before. Jealousy, hurt, and happiness. These new emotions had his head spinning faster than he'd realized Kagome was special. Now he wouldn't know what to do without her. Nothing he could have done would have stopped her from working her way into his heart. He didn't care anymore that he would relive his father's legacy, no. _If I did, would I be where I am now? _He gazed down, where Kagome was curled in his arms, her head buried in his chest. A smile came to his face before he could stop it, and he raised his hand to caress her hair. He barely remembered what had happened yesterday after the arrows, but at this point, if it got him here, with this angel in his arms, he didn't mind too much. He felt the bandages, and saw that there was dried blood on the kimono Kagome wore around her wrists. So she'd wrapped him up. Pain in his back made him wince. Almost healed, a few arrows pierced deeper than others. He sighed, letting his eyes close again.

"Are you awake too?" Kagome asked, her voice a soft whisper. Butterflies were going insane in her stomach again, replacing the coals from earlier that day. It was night now.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said, keeping his eyes closed, smirk lifting the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry for yesterday." She didn't move.

"How would that be your fault, Kagome? You didn't know, so therefore the blame is not on you or anyone. Except Naraku and Kikyo." Sesshomaru rubbed circles in her back again.

"Sesshomaru, what are we?" Kagome asked, sounding unsure and vulnerable.

"Whatever you want us to be." Sesshomaru rumbled. He wanted so badly for her to... want him like he wanted her.

"But what if I'm scared you don't want what I want?" Kagome asked almost silently.

"What is it that you want?" Sesshomaru caressed her hair, letting his claws softly comb through it. He opened his eyes to watch her, black hair everywhere, soft curves beckoning.

"I want..." She bit her lip. A blush covered her cheeks.

"Would it help if I stopped moving?" Sesshomaru asked, honest curiosity clear in his liquid orbs.

"Yes, please." Kagome bit her lip again, closing her eyes again. "I want... you." She blinked her eyes open and looked up at Sesshomaru with sheepish and scared eyes.

Sesshomaru felt his heart soar into the clouds. "Close your eyes again." He said, meeting her beautiful brown eyes. They closed, and Sesshomaru bent to level his face with hers, his arms coming around her body to draw her closer. "Don't open them." His eyes closed softly, the last thing he saw was her face. He touched his lips to hers, energy surging through the roof in both of them. Kagome immediately responded, her lips pressing softly against his. Her lips were as soft, softer than he'd imagined, and his body was warming already with her touch. After a few seconds, he pulled back, his breath coming a little harder than normal. Kagome was breathless, and he allowed himself a little bit of manly pride at that.

"Wow." Kagome said, her face flushed.

"I would say the same, but I don't think it fits the description of what just happened." Sesshomaru said, smirking lightly. Moonlight filtered through the curtains of the window, casting silver shadows across Kagome's hair. He flipped over, trapping her between his arms where he held himself up. His silver hair created a curtain around their faces. She raised both of her hands this time to touch his markings on either side, a gentle expression on her face. He furrowed his brow at her. "Why is it you do that?"

She touched each marking, then traced the crescent moon on his forehead. Her touch drove him wild. "I don't really know; I guess... I like your markings." Sesshomaru smiled slightly, taking one hand to her face, cupping the side of it.

"You are my priority." Sesshomaru replaced his arm back to it's original position, bending his face closer to hers. When their lips touched again, it was a little more fierce. Sesshomaru let his tongue graze her bottom lip, demanding entry. Kagome's hands came up around the back of his neck, tangling in his hair while she allowed Sesshomaru's tongue to enter her mouth. If Sesshomaru thought he was in heaven before, the taste of her mouth, so sweet, soft, and warm was bringing him to a new level of heaven that would be forever named "Level Two: Kagome Heaven". Her tongue danced with his, hesitantly at first but then drawing his body closer to hers. The coals in her stomach were now a growing flame, warming her whole body, making her want, making her desire things she never knew she would desire. Sesshomaru could smell her desire, like a heavy perfume to him in the room, and he decided that was enough killing of his self control. Soon their kiss turned to soft kisses to each others lips, then stopping. Kagome shivered and then sighed, hiding her face as she turned sideways. "Kagome, look at me." She did. "What are you thinking about?"

"That I never would have thought this would happen." She said.

"Well, it has happened. Are you regretting it?" Sesshomaru asked, curious.

"No." Kagome smiled, and kissed his cheek. He blinked, eyes wide. A light pink colored his usually pale features. Though the world was falling apart at the seams, she knew that Sesshomaru was going to be at her side, but for the moment... something was poking her. "Sesshomaru... What is that?"

A moment of silence. "You started it."

End of Chapter Eleven – Markings.

"_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please, I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'."_

Savin' Me – Nickelback

A/N – Heheheh. :3 I'll leave that up to your guys' imagination. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to update soon—ish. Review, message, favorite! And if you have any questions make sure to ask me. That was a little perverted, xD But it was super fun to write, and if you guys haven't heard the songs I mentioned, you should look them up. But the stuff that got me to write the most was "Silent Moon" by Jia Peng Fang. Very soothing, and fitting to this story in a way. Alrightttt, anyone know what happened to Inuyasha? And where he went? Me either. XD just kidding. Until Next Time!  
:)


End file.
